Ashes of Another Life
by Athena191
Summary: Anita and Leila grew up never knowing their father , but when a turn of events offers the opportunity to find him, their curiosity wins out and they are thrust into a world they cannot understand and a society that doesn't accept them. How does one adjust to life in Middle Earth? Legolas/OC, adult themes and content- language and smut.
1. The Stone

The Ashes of Another Life

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Authors Note: Just a few short things here for your guys; 1) Chapter titles are songs that I drew inspiration from while writing this chapter, at the end of each chapter will be the title and musical artists. I don't own them , have no association with them , I just enjoy the music. 2) Character pronunciation key: Anita's name is pronounced Ah-Knee-ta, and the shortened version of her name Ani is pronounced Ah-knee, NOT annie. It's kind of my little peeve. Leila is Lay-La and her named is shortened to Lei obviously pronounced Lay.

Chapter 1: The Stone

Two brown eyes snapped open, searching in the darkness. Had she really heard something or was it just the remnants of an already forgotten dream? Nope. There is was again.

*Thump Thump Thump*

Anita gave a soft groan and pushed the heavy black cotton comforter off her head, breaking apart the darkness and the stifling heat. Honestly it was far too hot where she lived in the desert for such a piece of bedding, but sleeping under it gave her a sense of solitude and comfort that the sheets just didn't offer. Still half asleep, her barely focused eyes sought her clock on the nightstand next to her bed.

LI:60 greeted her instead. Blinking rapidly to ensure she hadn't gone loopy during the night, Anita reached out a long slender hand and flipped her alarm clock back over. 09:17. She rolled her eyes upwards to where the offending sounds of shoes on linoleum was coming from. Her twin sister _would _be awake that early in the morning. No way, no way she was getting out of bed this early. Rolling over and putting her pillow over her head, Anita was determined to block out that awful noise and to fall back asleep.

*Thump thump*

"God dammit Leila," With one push Anita was up and out of bed, a mattress conveniently on the floor with no frame, the black comforter and just as dark sheets pooling up on the floor where she discarded them. Since she had fallen asleep in one of her Warped Tour tees she threw on a random pair of jeans she found in the mess of dirty clothes, shoes, and art supplies scattered about her bedroom. Throwing open her bedroom door she ascended the stairs up into the main part of the house. So few houses in Tucson even had basements to covert to anything, much less a bedroom, Anita wasn't real sure how her mom had found this one…. frankly she never cared enough to ask. At the top of the stairs she stopped and took a deep breath before she opened the door to the main house, knowing darn right well what awaited her on the other side. Thrusting the door open, she wasn't disappointed; blindingly bright desert sunlight of May. And of course her ever-so chipper sister had every blind in the house open to welcome the morning sunlight.

"Good Morning Ani!" Her twin beamed at her from across the kitchen at the stove, the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. Anita flinched back, whether from the bright sun or her twin's cheery morning attitude she didn't know. Anita stared back blankly at her sister for a minute before she finally found her voice.

"Are you effing retarded?" No sooner had the words left her mouth than a firm yet not painful open handed slap landed on the back of Anita's head.

"You do not speak to your sister in that manner," Her mother was fast, and quieter than a cat on the prowl. When the twins had been younger they had come to the conclusion that their mother must have been a ninja in a past life. How else could you explain the fact that she never made a sound when she moved around, offering her ability to sneak up on her children constantly and yet somehow never be snuck up on herself?

"Ma, she woke me up"

"It is morning, you should be awake. The only people who sleep during the day are drunkards and those who have fallen ill… you are neither. And I will not have such language in my house, " Her mother continued to talk as Anita rubbed the spot on her head where she had been smacked, though it had wounded her pride more than it hurt her physically. It was obvious to anyone that met Anita's mother than she was _not_ native to the US. Her English was too perfect, too proper. Like she had somehow never picked up the slang, or even how to use contractions. Honestly though, Leila and Anita didn't have any idea where their mother was from. Oh they had asked, but the conversations would immediately get strange. Always evasive and never giving an answer, their mother would become flustered and sometimes angry.

"Happy Birthday" Her mother leaned over and kissed Anita on the temple, then walked across the kitchen to kiss Leila too. They looked so much alike, Leila and her mother. Both tall and pale, white blonde hair and blue eyes. Being fraternal and not identical twins, Anita didn't share in the same traits that made it obvious she was her mother's child. She had made a stomach curling realization early on in life; if she didn't look like her mother, she must look like her father. Just the thought of it made bile rise in the back of her throat. The black hair, the brown eyes, even her love of art were traits genetically passed to her from Mr. Disappearing-Act himself.

At least she assumed so. In 18 years Leila and Anita had never once met their father, and they knew almost nothing about him. Leila asked constantly about him, wanted to know everything. Their mother however would shut that conversation down faster than you could blink, but it didn't stop Lei from asking over and over again. Anita had given up in childhood trying to get information about him, clearly her mom didn't want to talk about it and if her father had given half a damn about them he would be around. Based on what information the twins had gleaned from their mom it seemed that the man had only been around for their conception. So screw him. The effect of that though left two girls to grow up in a world not knowing anything about their family or their heritage. That made Leila more curious… it made Anita angry. It had also brought about an annual birthday ritual that made Anita see red and feel like throwing up all at once. Every year without fail….

"Momma?" Leila inquired form over at the stove. Anita slammed the cupboard door shut after retrieving a tall coffee mug to fuel her caffeine addiction. Here it came. Good ol' Leila. "I know I've asked every year since I could remember, and I swear this is the last time. Will you tell us who our father is?"

"Yes," And the world came to a screeching halt. The coffee mug fell from Anita's fingers and the fragile ceramic smashed on the kitchen linoleum, while Leila's eggs began to burn on the stove. All forgotten in this moment.

"What?!" Anita said sharply. Every year as far back as the twins could remember, Leila's yearly birthday request was shot down without explanation. Ani had just come to accept that her mother didn't know who the dad was, Leila just wanted to know the big secret of it all.

"It was a long standing agreement between your father and I, that when you two came into your own that you would be allowed to meet him. Since the custom of this society is 18, I will allow for you to meet him if you choose so." The level of emotion in the room was toxic. Anita's face contorted as every emotion possible washed over her. Leila just looked befuddled, torn between the lifelong desire to meet her father and the obvious pain that it was causing her mother.

"You knew?!" Anita finally blew up, "You knew this whole time where he was and you didn't say _anything? _ God almighty mom!"

"Anita lower your voice please, " Her mom sat at the kitchen table with a hand to her temple as Anita's voice rose. Ani made a sound that was a cross between growl and sigh of exasperation, threw her hands in the air and stormed back down to her room slamming the doors behind her. Reaching her bedroom the first thing she reached for was her stereo. Cranking up the volume, the guitar riffs of Killswitch Engage filled her room. She knew her choice in rock music made the rest of her family crazy, but she loved being able to scream right along with the music. Immediately after the music started Anita headed over to her punching bag which hung in the farthest corner of the room to let off some steam.

The whole time her mother had known? For as long as Ani could remember, even for as long as Leila could talk she had been asking about their father, and their mother would simply brush off the request as if it were nothing. And the whole time, for the past eighteen years she had known where he was,_and_ had been in communication with him? And what about him? Did he know where they were and just hadn't bothered to introduce himself? Why should she make the effort to meet him and to establish a relationship when it clearly wasn't on his list of priorities? No. It wasn't going to happen. Anita was perfectly content to remain in Tucson and hate him from a distance, wherever in the hell he was.

Some hour later Anita had finally exhausted herself and she just flopped down on the floor. The music cut off without warning. She had known Leila was standing for about 5 minutes now, it was a strange kind of spidey sense she shared with her twin, she was just trying not to acknowledge her.

"I know how much this upsets you," Leila started off calmly.

"I really don't think you do," Anita cut her twin off.

"Hey that's not fair, I don't have a dad either in case you forgot."

Anita sat up and turned to Leila who had made herself comfortable on the bed, " Lei it never bothered you the way it did me. You accepted it like it was totally normal for a dad to abandon his kids this way."

"We don't know what happened…"

"Whose fault it that?" Ani's voice was rising again," His! If he has stuck around we wouldn't be in this situation." Silence filled the room while the girls just stared at each other. It was a very long minute before Leila finally spoke.

"I want to meet him. I want to know what happened between him and mom. I want to know about our family, about our heritage. And I don't want to go alone. I guess he doesn't live nearby, actually I think he lives really far away since mom said it would be "quite a journey" to see him. She said if we wanted to go to let her know so she can make arrangements. Anita please." Leila knew Ani didn't have the heart to say no to her, and Ani knew that Lei knew. Pleading was just overkill.

"I am only doing this because I don't trust your safety if you go alone." Leila lunged across the room and hugged her sister in a death grip, then quick as a bunny was running up the stairs to tell her mother. Anita lay back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, her shoulder length black hair sprawled over the mat and her side swept bangs falling carelessly across her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she hadn't cried in years over her father. He didn't deserve the tears. There was however a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that she associated with him. It wasn't longing or sorrow, and it didn't burn like rage. She wanted answers, really only one answer. Why hadn't he wanted them? What sin could have possibly been committed to abandon his wife and twin daughters?

It took nearly a full week before everything was set for their departure. Anita and Leila had agreed the visit would be limited to the length of the summer, after all freshman year of college started in August and they had to be back for that right? Anita trudged all her stuff up from the basement, two suitcases were for clothes, one backpack carried sketch books, miscellaneous art supplies, plus her precious electronics, and of course there was her guitar. Leila only had her clothes insisting that there would be 'stuff to do' where they were going. Strangely they still didn't know _where _they were going. Mom hadn't explained a thing, only thing they knew was they were leaving and going somewhere. All this secrecy didn't sit well with Anita. Hauling the last of her stuff up from her room and into the kitchen, Anita was startled to see a very old man with a long gray beard sitting at her kitchen table across from her mother and her sister.

"Anita, this is friend of your father's. He is here to help make the journey…easier for you and your sister. His name is Gandalf." The old man had bright blue eyes, long gray hair and a beard that had never seen the working end of a trimmer she was sure. He reminded her of a monk.

"Gandalf? Nice ta meet ya Gandalf," Anita received a dark look from her mother and Lei as she over annunciated the man's name.

" A pleasure my dear."

"I'm sure it is," she mumbled under her breath and she sat near her sister at the table, Leila of course was sitting so prim and proper; the very picture of what a young lady should be. Her mom got up and poured two cups of tea. Anita and Gandalf sat studying each other in silence.

"Ahh so how long will it take us to get where we're going?" Leila asked, unable to stand the tense silence.

"It will not feel like very long at all my dear." He replied, not taking his eyes off of Anita. Their mother came back and set the tea in front of the twins.

"This will help you not to feel sick as you travel." Both of the girls accepted without question. As soon as the first sip had been taken, Anita noticed her mother was crying. "I am so sorry, I want you both to understand that. I wish I had told you sooner, but I had not the strength of heart. Please forgive me."

Before they were able to question their mothers sudden flood of emotion, Anita and Leila passed out.

**The Stone- Ashes Divide **


	2. Through Glass

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 2: Through Glass

There were few feelings in the world that could rival the sense of disorientation brought about by awakening from a drug induced sleep, unfortunately Anita was finding that out the hard way and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Her limbs felt very heavy, like they were filled with sand, and her mind was very foggy. The last thing that she could remember was her mother begging forgiveness from her and Leila, but forgiveness for what? For drugging them?

There was the slightest sensation of a headache that Ani could feel as she waited for the drugs to wear off and for full control of her senses to come back. She hadn't opened her eyes giving away the fact that she was awake, she could hear voices in the room and until she could identify friend or foe, she didn't want to bring on attention until she was able to control herself. Waiting for complete lucidity to come back was the hard part, there were so many questions she wanted answers to, and patience had never been one of her strongest virtues. Where was she? Who else was here? Where was Leila and was she ok? And why had she been drugged? The feeling was returning to her fingers and toes, and Ani was able to make out most of what the voices in the room were saying.

"She has a very deep anger in her, I can feel it. Be wary." That voice was familiar, not overly familiar but she had definitely heard it before. Gandalf. The old man that supposedly was going to take them to their father. Fury started to boil over in her, she really didn't like being tricked or taken advantage of.

"I do believe she is rousing." The voice she didn't know made her realize that in her fury her breathing pattern had changed, a dead giveaway that she wasn't still sleeping. The sound of fabric rustling alerted her to the fact that someone was walking her way, although she couldn't hear the footsteps. She had to think fast, what were her options? Surprise was the best thing she had going for her, so surprise it would be. When the sounds of rustling fabric had stopped, Ani knew that… whoever… was standing next to her, or rather above her since she seemed to lying on a couch of some kind. The next logical step was that the person standing there would try to shake her awake, and that was what she was betting on. She lashed out her right arm and caught hold of a wrist and twisted. She opened her eyes as she sat up fast and rolled her whole body in the direction she was twisting the wrist. Her victim let out a shout of surprise, but it was far too late. Anita had rolled completely over his body and had his arm in a chicken wing lock, totally incapacitated. While she held the man in a lock she got her first quick look at her surroundings. She was in a study of some sort; there was a large carved wooden desk and lots of books on shelves all around. But it looked like a study that might have belonged to Henry VIII of England in the 1400s. The floor and walls were stone with large tapestries hanging between the shelves of books.

After gathering information about her surroundings, she took the time to locate the other people in the room. She immediately recognized Gandalf, that beard would be hard to miss anywhere; although this time he was dressed like a monk in long grey robes. But it was the two men standing next to him that caught Ani's attention. The feeling of bile in the back of her throat. Oh God. The black hair, the brown eyes.

"My dear," Gandalf started, "that is your uncle Elrohir that you currently have hanging off your arm like a puppet, please unhand him." It was only from the shock of the word 'uncle' that she complied.

"Where is Leila?" She snapped the words out. Gandalf pointed to her right, and with a quick glance Ani confirmed that Leila was on a couch still passed out just outside her immediate line of sight.

"Anita this is your father, Elladan." Gandalf indicated the younger of the two men that she hadn't just assaulted. In her heart she knew it, even before Gandalf had said it. She had his nose, his eyes… oh and now she was feeling sick. Elladan stepped forward with his arms extended as if to give her a hug, Anita recoiled as if dodging a snake strike.

"As if,' She snarled at him, " I just woke up from what I am a pretty sure was a drug induced coma, so unless you wanna get socked right in the face I suggest you back up and explain what is going on." Elladan seemed taken aback by her harsh and crude manner of speaking and was struck speechless. She glanced at the older man that was next to her father. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Elrond, I am Elladan's father and by extension your grandfather." His voice was very calm and even, much like a voice you would use if speaking to a spooked dog. Ani backed herself in the direction of where her twin was still sleeping, not turning her eyes away from the men in the room. As she scooted in the direction of her sister, she took a moment to really study the people calling her family. All three of the men, her father, grandfather, and uncle all had long dark hair, as in uncommonly long hair. They were dressed in layers of robes much like Gandalf was except they were in muted autumn colors.

"Are you guys carnies? Like circus people or something?" She couldn't believe that they actually had the audacity to look offended by the question. Reaching back Ani gave her sister a rough shake to wake her up; thankfully Leila had always been a very light sleeper. It only took her a moment to rouse her twin. As Leila fought against the drug induced cloud of confusion, Ani continued to stare down the men claiming to be—no they really were related to her, you only had to look at them to know it.

"What happened?" Leila asked as she struggled to sit up.

"We were drugged."

"My dear it was for your benefit, the journey here can be an uncomfortable experience," Gandalf said quite calmly despite the glare he was receiving.

"Clearly wasn't talking to you _pendejo_." And Anita simply waved of his explanation. She was immediately rewarded with a vicious slap on the leg from her sister.

"Be nice," Her twin hissed from the couch, "They are family."

"Allegedly," the dark haired twin replied before taking a seat on the couch next to Leila, then with a dramatic wave of her hand in Elladan's direction introduced the man claiming to be her father, no sarcasm spared, "Leila meet the man that 'fathered' us."

In true form, Leila immediately stood up and crossed the short distance to embrace Elladan, zero hesitation. As they embraced, Leila let out sound that was a cross between a laugh and sob, which drew a disgusted snort from Anita who sat arms crossed glowering at the men in the room. There was a soft knock at the door which opened to let in a tall slim woman with long dark hair that Anita bore a particular resemblance to.

"Ah, girls this is my sister, Arwen." Elladan indicated the woman that had just entered the room.

"Your sister? Ani do you hear that? We have an aunt! And an uncle and a grandfather!"

"So it would seem." Anita remained on the couch watching her twin tightly embrace the three new found members of their family. She could feel a judgmental set of eyes watching from the other side of the room. Without turning her head Anita made eye contact with Gandalf, and they remained staring each other down until Leila's voice drew her attention.

"Ani? What's wrong?" It had been something their mother always criticized them for, the way they spoke to each other. They would have conversations like they were the only two people in the room, uncaring of what anyone else heard or if they had an opinion on it. It was no different now.

"I am not going to sit here and pretend like this is okay Lei, I won't."

"Ani…." Leila was pleading with her.

"No. Eighteen years we have been without a paternal family and come to find they have just been chilling out here? "

"Anita, my child," Elladan calling her his child actually made her dry heave," this is very complicated and I do not think you fully understand this situation."

"Then why not explain it? Hmmm? Cuz I tell you what I have been waiting _years _ to hear this story." She made a very dramatic display of looking like she was getting comfortable on the couch. Elladan and Elrond shared a brief look before the man claiming to be her grandfather addressed her.

"Are you aware of where you are?" His question was tentative. Anita glanced out a window to see green lush trees.

"Backwoods Louisiana?" She replied and gestured to the scenery. Elrond's face fell into a deep frown and his brow furrowed.

"Oh dear, then your mother has told you nothing. Perhaps you should take a seat," And he gestured for Leila to join Anita on the couch. The twins exchanged a glance of confusion as they sat together.

"You are in Middle Earth." Elladan started to explain.

"China?" Ani asked incredulously.

"That's the middle _kingdom_" Leila gently corrected her twin sister. Anita mumbled something to the effect of 'same difference' under her breath as Gandalf started to address them.

"My dear this will be hard to understand." The old man's deep gravelly voice filled the room, " There is no direction you can walk from here that will lead you back to Tucson, there is no ship you could travel on, even if you were to fly on the wings of eagles they could not bear you home."

"I don't get it," Anita leaned over and whispered to her sister.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Toto." Leila whispered in return. The tall dark haired woman that Elladan had identified as his sister, Arwen, gently rested her hand on Elrond's arm.

"Ada, this is perhaps a little overwhelming for them. May I suggest that we allow them to rest and become acquainted with their surroundings before we bombard any further information on them?" Elrond turned to look at his daughter, before nodding slowly. It wasn't hard to tell, even within the first few minutes of meeting them , that Elrond doted upon her, and he was wrapped around his daughters finger. Arwen gestured for the twins to follow her, Leila jumped up off the couch a little too eagerly. Anita slowly pulled herself up off the couch and followed a few paces behind her sister and aunt, taking one last glance over her shoulder of the man that would be her father.

Anita didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her, although she could hear Leila and Arwen having a lively conversation about God only knew what ahead of her. Down some stairs, through a doorway, continue down a hall, a few turns, then back up a set of stairs before coming to a halt. They were in a hallway short hallway with four identical doors.

"These are your bedrooms. Your mother suggested that we allow you to remain close together. Anita this is your room, and Leila this room will be yours." Arwen pointed to two doors that were directly across the hall from each other.

"Is she here? Our mother?" Anita couldn't have cared less about their rooms, she was ninety percent sure that she was going to wake up from this bizarre dream and be back home in Arizona any second now, she just had to bide her time till this all ended.

"No your mother did not make the journey with you."

"So she drugged us and sent us off to who the hell knows where with some guy?" No way, this had to be a dream ,their mother was far too protective for that to be true.

"You are quite mistaken," Arwen sounded almost amused at Anita's question. "Your mother was very close with Gandalf, they were dear friends. If there is one person your mother would have trusted with the safety of her children, it is Gandalf."

The twins exchanged a strange look. Close friends? Their mother had never once mentioned Gandalf's name, ever. Anita was really beginning to question who her mother was, because it wasn't possible that the woman she had grown up calling mom had been spawned in a place as strange as this. They spoke the same though….if this was a dream is was really thorough. Her mother's odd way of speaking, the lack of contractions and always sounding so proper, Arwen spoke the same way. So had Elladan.

"Your mother did send a letter for each of you, I have left them in your rooms. Please get comfortable and rest, your father will be more ready to answer your questions at supper. An attendant will come and let you know when the meal is served. If you require anything, my room in simply around the corner in the next hall. Rest well." And she ghosted around the corner. That was the only word Anita could think to describe the incredibly graceful way in which Arwen seemed to float away. This place, these people, were so alien to Ani it was taking an awful lot of brain power to process what was happening around her. Reaching for the handle to the bedroom door, Anita barely spared a glance back at her twin before walking into the room designated as hers, and slammed the door behind her. Sure enough all her stuff was piled neatly next to an….armoire? Who even has armoires anymore?

She barely acknowledged that though as her eyes fixated on a small envelope that sat atop one of the pillows. Anita flounced on the bed, which was a ridiculously oversized king mattress, and snatched the letter off the overly fluffy pillow, sneering at the hideous cream color of the sheets and pillow cases.

"_My precious Anita;_

_ I am truly sorry that this is how you found out about your father. There was so much about our family, about Elladan, and about my life before I gave birth to you and your sister that I just couldn't bear to tell you. I had wanted to give you a life that was normal, where you were free to make your own decisions, and yet somehow it led you straight back to him. It will all seem very strange at first, but you need to understand that yes, it is real, and everything your father and grandfather are going to tell you about who you are, about what you are is absolutely true. Now that you see the world that your mother is from, where your father lives, I hope you can understand why I hid this from you. You were always the strong one Anita, far stronger than Leila, and I know that strength will help you transition to your temporary life in Middle Earth. Stay safe and open your heart _mi pajaritos_,I love you."_

Mi pajaritos. My birdies. It was pet name that her mother had always used for the twins. That one simple phrase in Spanish made it all so clear to Anita then in that moment. Tearing her eyes away from the letter, her brown eyes drank in the sites around her. The ornate furniture made from pale wood, the armoire, the giant piece of polished silver that served as a mirror, the color and new textures around her. She understood now, and the realization was making her feel dizzy and nauseous.

This was for real.

**Through Glass- Stone Sour**


	3. Alice

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Author's Note: I'm sure you guys are eager so just bear with me, our favorite Elf prince will be showing up in a few chapters.

Chapter 3: Alice

Ani sat on that giant fluffy bed in silence for a long time, staring at the note in her hand from her mother assuring her that what she saw around her was real. The words she had heard earlier bounced around in her head, _Middle Earth_ her father had called it, and Gandalf had said there was no way back to Tucson from here. That really raised more questions than it answered, like where the hell is this place? And how the hell did they end up here? Better questions yet, if this is where her mother and father were from, how did she grow up in Tucson?

Anita didn't know how long someone had been knocking at the door for, but she had only just tuned into it. Laying the letter on the night stand next to her bed, Ani slid off the raised mattress and shuffled over to the door. She had expected to see her twin when she opened it, standing there looking just and confused and lost as Ani felt, but it wasn't Leila. A young girl in a flowing sage green dress was there instead.

"Milady," the girl said and gave a small curtsey, "dinner is served and the lords await you in the dining hall."

The two stared at each other for a long pregnant moment before Anita finally addressed her, "What the hell did you just say?" The girl was clearly startled by the question and took a step back in shock before recovering her composure.

"Please follow me," and she turned and starting walking away before Anita could protest. Closing her bedroom door behind her, Anita jogged to catch up to the young girl who was already several paces ahead of her. Anita couldn't help but notice that this girl had the same natural grace in the way she walked just like Arwen had, and footsteps just as quiet. Was everyone here trained as a ballerina or something?

Following the girl through different hallways, Anita had tried to pay attention and get used to where she was going and acclimate herself to the new surroundings, but after about two minutes and as many hallways, Anita was confused and lost and glad someone was showing her the way. The artistry that had gone into designing the architecture was truly amazing. Someone had taken the time to carve vines and leaves into the moldings and crowning of every single doorway, a feat that must have taken years to complete. With her head turned upward to marvel at the work, Anita nearly bumped into the girl who had come to a stop in front of an open archway. She didn't say anything, she simply gestured through the door bowed her head and walked away. Ani just shook her head at the peculiarity of the encounter, people here sure were weird.

Ducking through the doorway, Anita was let into a large open room complete with a balcony and pillars. Nearly the entire left side of the room was an open window that let out onto the balcony. Centered in the middle of the room was a table where Leila was already seated and involved in a lively conversation with Gandalf…and her family. Ani stopped and marveled at the way Lei was so comfortable with this group of people, as if she hadn't lived the first eighteen years of her life without them. Elladan saw her lurking in the doorway and stood up to welcome her to the table.

"Anita, "God he sounded too cheery, "please some join us." And he gestured to an open seat directly across from Lei. As she slowly shuffled to her chair, Ani dared a look out the giant window and took in the landscape. Based on the limited view, she could see they were in a valley or maybe a ravine, with a large gushing waterfall, and beyond that there was lush green forest.

"It is very different than your home, is it not?" Elrond's, her grandfather she corrected herself, his question drew her attention away from the window and back to the group that was waiting or her.

"It's very green…and wet," The words stupidly tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Not that she really wants to impress these people with her wit and humor but no one wants to sounds like a dodo bird. She sat at the large heavy table across from her twin and looked down at the plate full of snap peas, potatoes, and squash. With a sigh she looked across at her twin, hoping to find a reflection of her own confusion and general befuddlement in her sister. No such luck.

"Ani it is so amazing!" Leila's excitement only deflated Anita more. "I have been picking at Gandalf's brain about where we are and you won't' even believe this! Based on what he has told me, we are in a temporal paradox… a parallel universe!" She clarified when she got blank look from her sister. "There is a bridge that connects the universe we grew up in with his one and only wizards here like Gandalf can find it, that's why mom had him come get us to bring us here. So this is just another world whose existence runs parallel to ours!"

The more Lei spoke, the less hungry and sicker Ani became. Wizards? Parallel universes? A temporal what? Had it not been for that letter from her mother, Anita probably would have just thrown herself off the balcony in an attempt to get out of this nightmare.

"There is much that you still do not even know." Elladan took over when Leila's excited jibber jabber came to a halt. "You grew up in a world that was completely human, in a world where only humans existed. But neither of you is human. We, "He gestured to himself, Gandalf, and Elrond "believe that since your world was entirely human and that is where you began life that you have grown up these first eighteen years as a human. Now that you have returned to Middle Earth and the rightful home of your people, you should start to develop the traits of our people that are your birth right."

"Our people?" Leila asked a little too eagerly, honestly Anita was glad her twin had asked because there was a growing lump in her throat that would have made it impossible for her to talk.

"Elves." Elrohir said plainly as if it were the obviously fact on the planet.

"Elves? What does that mean elves?"

"You are children of the Eldar." The twins were quickly learning that Elrohir was a man of few words.

"Yeah that clears that right up," Anita snarled sarcastically. But even as she said it, she took notice of a small detail she had never noticed about the man claiming to be her father. His ears. They _all_ had pointed ears, save for Anita and Leila and Gandalf. Leila seemed to notice this detail at the same time and the twins locked eyes over the table.

"Birth defect." They said in unison. Leila of course was generous enough clarify the point with the others sitting at the table. "Our mother's ears were pointed just like yours, but when we were younger and had asked about them, our mom said her ears were pointed because she had a birth defect. She always tried to cover them with her hair."

"I can assure you child it is no 'birth defect', it a distinctive marker of our people. Along with long life and naturally heightened senses, these should begin to develop now that you are here."

"Long life?" Anita finally spoke up. "What do you mean long life? How old are you?"

Elladan considered her question before turning to his brother Elrohir for consensus, "Well we must be nearing our 3,000th winter."

Anita immediately burst into hysterical and uncontrollable nervous fits of laughter. Leila looked embarrassed for her sister's sake and Ani continued to have shaking fits of laughter. "No fucking way dude." She finally spit out before chuckles.

"My estimate may be a few years different but not by much," The serious look on Elladan's face seem to deflate her nervous laughter almost instantly.

"How long is a year here?" Ani looked to Gandalf for the answer.

"Three hundred and sixty-five days child."

"Elves age at a far slower progression than a human does, it is only because you were born in a human world that you have aged as you have. Were you born here, you would still be a small child at your eighteenth birthday." Elrond's explanation didn't do much to make the information easier to swallow.

"Gosh, how old is mom?" Leila hadn't seemed to be asking that question at any one person in particular, but Elladan answered her anyway.

"Arlandria? She was nearly 2,000 and five hundred when last we met." He was rewarded with two blank looks from his children.

"Arlandria?"

"Yes that…that is your mother's name." There was long moment of silence that followed his statement.

"Andrea." Leila finally whispered very quietly. "In our world she called herself Andrea. Andrea Rodriguez." By the tone in her twin's voice, Ani knew that Leila was at least feeling the same level of confusion about this that she was. So their mother was an Elf named Arlandria who had lived in a parallel universe called Middle Earth but gave birth to her daughters in Tucson? Anita now realized she literally knew nothing about the woman who gave birth to and raised her, except the life of lies she had built.

"So everything was a lie." Really she was talking to the squash that lay untouched on her plate but Elladan took it as a statement directed at him.

"Do you now understand why it was impossible for me to be a part of your life in your world?" Anita could see Leila nod is response to Elladan's questions, so forgiving like always. But Anita would be damned to let him off the hook so easily.

"No, no I don't." And she turned her angry glare from the squash to her father. "I can understand why mom lied, her at least as trying to protect and give us a normal life. But you? You could have come to see us at any time and tell us the truth about who you were. You chose to wait, and let me tell you this would have been a lot easier to live with if you had told me when I was like seven instead of waiting until I had reached adulthood to tell me my life was a lie!"

"Life here will not be so different or difficult after a time." Elrond was trying to soothe her, using a voice like she was a hurt dog, and that only pissed her off more.

"Fuck this place. I'm staying for the summer and then I am going back to Tucson to live out my normal human life and pretend like none of this happened."

"What will you do though?" Anita's impatience to forget the information just fed to her seemed to shock Elladan slightly.

"Ani is an artist; she is going to UA's fine art college." Leila pounced on the opportunity to change the subject away from the heaviness of their paternal heritage.

"An artist? What is your medium?" Elrond's enthusiasm at this news made is obvious that Anita's natural love of art had in fact been a genetic thing.

"The blood of small children." She snapped angrily. The sound of Leila's foot colliding solidly with Anita's shin under the table resonated as a dull *thump* followed by Ani grimacing in pain.

"She is amazing with paint but her charcoal sketches are unparalleled."

"Leila is going to be a doctor." Ani was quick to change the attention from herself back over to her twin, and if she thought that her art got a big to-do, Leila's natural smarts and inclination towards healing practically earned her a parade. Apparently their grandfather was some kind of world-renowned healer, and that turned the conversation is a direction Ani knew nothing about and couldn't have cared less. Lei was the smart one, medicine and science was her thing, Ani just didn't have desire to learn about it. Instead she pushed the food around her dinner plate and her twin and her new found grandfather engaged in a lively conversation about natural healing methods. She wasn't hungry, not even a little bit, but Ani knew herself well enough that if she didn't eat now she would be hungry at like two a.m., so she forced a few bites of potato down and nibbled at the sugar snap peas. She was at the dinner table with her father, uncle, aunt, and grandfather listening to her twin jabber on about medicinal uses of mold. She really had fallen down the rabbit hole. Unlike Alice in the Disney movie though, Anita knew she wasn't going to wake up at this point from a strange dream and continue on with life.

The meal wound down; with Leila and the family conversing and Anita sitting there silently praying this was going to end soon. She hadn't realized the sun had gone down and how dark it was out until Arwen finally suggested that the girls be allowed to go to sleep since they had a long day.

"Oh but I still have so many questions," Leila was actually disappointed the meal had come to an end, Anita was halfway out of her seat and trying to remember which door led her the hell out of this room.

"We will have time to answer them all. Until then I do believe that Arwen is right and you require some sleep." As soon as Leila stood up she reached over and gave their father a hug.

"Good night dad." Elladan hugged his daughter back and then glanced over her shoulder to look at Ani, an expression of mild expectation on his face.

"Yeah not gonna happen." Ani's simple reply to his look changed his facial features into one of almost hurt. Turning to leave, Ani let out a yelp of surprise when she nearly ran into the young girl who had led her here in the first place. The girl's quiet footsteps had allowed her to sneak into the room undetected by Anita, much like the twins' mother had during their early years. As Leila finished hugging the family and wishing everyone a good night the young girl turned to lead the duo back to their rooms. The walk back was filled with Leila's excited chatter about this or that, Ani wasn't really paying attention, not having the energy to partake in Lei's excitement.

As soon as they had reached a hallway Anita recognized, she bee lined it for her bedroom door. She didn't wait for the young girl to bow and leave, she didn't even wish her sister a good night. She knew without looking that Lei would be wearing that same expression of hurt that Elladan had been wearing not five minutes ago when Anita refused to hug him. It had been the twins little ritual for several years now, that right before bed they would sit together in one or the other's room and talk about the day. But Anita didn't have the strength in her for that tonight, besides what could they talk about? Hey can you believe our entire lives have been a series of lies? Nope, Anita would pass on that.

Closing the heavy door behind her and pushing the sliding wooden locking mechanism into place, Anita didn't even bother to undress before sliding into bed. She merely kicked off her skater sneakers and slid under the heavy down comforter, pulling it entirely over her head and snuggling into the heat. And even as the silent tears slowly slipped down her pale cheeks, she was thankful for the stifling heat the comforter offered, giving her something to remind her of home.

**Alice- Avril Lavigne**


	4. Take Me Under

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Author's Note: I know this is a lot of exposition guys, hang with me though. Legolas shows up next chapter i swear it

Chapter 4: Take Me Under

After a night of not sleeping, Anita knew the next day was going to suck. Even wrapped in her own little cocoon made from the heavy down comforter, she had been all too aware of the sun coming up and over the horizon. It took all her willpower to force her exhausted self out of bed and to get ready for the day. The only nice thing about her room here was that she had her own adjoined bathroom instead of having to share with Leila like they had back in Tucson, affording her the luxury of peeing in peace without her sister banging on the door.

A knock at the door alerted her that, as she feared, people here were early risers. It had been something about Leila that had always annoyed her, but apparently everyone here was that way. Changing her clothes with lightning speed and answering the door, Ani was surprised to find none other than her fair haired twin standing opposite her across the doorway.

"Good lord, you look like hell. Didn't you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too Lei," Rolling her eyes, Ani stepped back into her room and left the door open, an invitation for her sister to come in.

"I figured we could walk down to breakfast together," Leila's chipper morning attitude was welcome today, if only because it was something that still reminded Ani of every single morning before school back home.

" K," Ani replied shortly and started to tie her Vans onto her feet. She knew she was inside the house still technically but something about the stone floors made it feel like you needed to put shoes on before leaving the room.

"Is that what you are wearing?" This question wasn't all that alien coming from Leila, who had never approved of the rocker/skater style that Anita had donned since she could make her own outfit choices. Leila of course was always the chic femme type, like she was proud of her ovaries or something.

"Um yeah why?" Ani looked into the giant circular piece of polished silver that functioned as her rooms' mirror. She was dressed in her normal attire; red tank top, black jeans, and her Vans.

"Well, uh, you are going to stick out a little dontcha think?" Leila was dressed in a pastel skirt that fell to the floor and a very simple solid colored green shirt, a far closer match to the style of clothing her family had been wearing yesterday than what Ani had on. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, Leila was right as usual. Between the skin showing top and tight pants, not to mention the neon purple that was sporadically streaked through her hair, and top it all off with an eyebrow ring? Yeah Ani was going to stick out just a little bit. After a long moment of silent thought, she reached up and unscrewed the ball on her eyebrow ring, took out the little round circle, and set it on the vanity.

"Really? That's it?"

"I'm not going to let this place change me. Just because it's part of who I am doesn't mean it's what I have to become,"

"Ani, this place still seems to be in the Medieval times…" Leila's sentence was cut off by a snort from her sister.

"Tell me about it, I feel stupid for having brought my iPod with me, they don't even have lights!" And with that statement cutting the discussion about her attire short, Ani exited her room and a few seconds later her twin followed. Leila however continued down the hall ahead of Anita, not bothering to wait for the young page girl who had been guiding them around the day before. Of course it as more in Leila's nature to already know such things, her ability to memorize things with little difficulty was no doubt why her grades were so much better than her artistically inclined other half. The fair haired twin practically skipped down the steps and through the hall that led to the dining room, it left Anita green with envy that she couldn't be as happy-go-lucky as her sister always was. Rounding the corner into the dining room after her sister, Anita was surprised to see that the twins were in fact _late _ to breakfast. Frowning, she glanced out the massive window to see the sun was barely making it over the mountain caps… early riser seemed like an understatement for her family.

"Christ don't you people sleep?"

"Sparingly," Elrond replied bemused as he took a drink from his cup, " As you will find when your own Elven qualities develop, the need for sleep becomes less and less."

"Pssh, not Anita, she would sleep all day if you let her," Leila said as her sat down at the table and proceeded to serve herself a hearty breakfast of fresh fruit and some sweet smelling bread. Anita glared at Lei as she sat down across from her sister, and grabbed only a deep red apple from the array of fruits after making a face at the bread.

"Anita," The sound of her name drew her attention towards Elladan, who sat with a frown on his face as he scrutinized her clothing. "Perhaps after breakfast we could visit the dressmaker and find you more suitable and comfortable clothing."

She could practically feel Leila's 'I told you so' expression scalding her from across the table. "I'm comfortable like this."

"Such clothing is not acceptable for a young lady."

"Is it acceptable for me to not give a fuck?" Somewhere inside she knew the phrase 'give a fuck' probably didn't mean anything to him, but she was hoping her tone got the message across. They stared tensely at each other for a second before Arwen's even voice broke up the silence.

"What plans do you have for your first day in Rivendell?"

"Oh I want to know everything," Leila replied a little too enthusiastically for Anita's taste, " anything you guys can tell me. Language, history, culture, literature. I want to know it all." Lei was like a kid in a candy store, she had already soaked up so much knowledge from their world and now there was a whole new one for her to learn everything about.

"I can take you to the library when our meal is finished and give you a rudimentary breakdown of culture and history if you would like." Leila was so excited by Elrond's offer she temporary seemed to forget how to talk and just nodded spastically.

"Yeah well that sounds…awful," Ani mumbled mostly to herself. She had only just survived twelve academic years of history and science and all that crap, like hell she was going to throw herself back into it. "I just want to wander about and get my bearings."

"Would you like a guide? I would be happy to…"

"Nooo." Anita cut her father's offer short mid-sentence. " I really just want some time by myself to think. "

While Elladan seemed unpleased with the answer, he didn't challenge the decision, and when breakfast was finished he allowed her to leave in silence.

"It isn't you," Leila said quietly as her sullen twin disappeared from view. When everyone still seated at the table gave her a look of blatant disbelief she clarified, " it isn't _only _you.."

"Your sister is very spirited." Gandalf didn't seem to be able to contain his amusement at Anita's strange behavior.

"It's the way it she's always been. Her therapists say she only feels emotions in extremes; she doesn't feel angry she feels rage, she isn't sad just she's depressed, when she likes something she loves it. If Ani was capable of just been upset with you, she would be. That's the way it's always been." This seemed to be Leila's lot in life, explaining away her sister's strange behaviors. What she didn't tell her family was that unlike Anita's pendulum of extreme emotion, Leila suffered from the almost exact opposite problem. Yes she felt emotions, but nothing like Ani did. It was more like happy indifference to any of the outside forces that would normally mess with a person's dispositions.

"What is this therapist you mentioned?"

Leila had to consider her words before answering her fathers question, because while therapists were a mainstay in Tucson, it would be a very new concept here. "They are doctors for your…spirit?"

"I do not understand…your sister, her spirit is broken?"

"It's hard to explain. I got picked on a lot growing up, mostly for being a bookworm, and me being bullied was something Ani wasn't going to stand for. She got in fights constantly, beating up the kids who were messing with me. Well the school told our mom that unless Anita started going to a therapist to work out her fighting issues they would expel her…and that looks really bad for second grader. So that's what mom did, took Ani to a therapist. The doctor suggested different activities for Anita to do to vent out some of her anger…art and music…and they worked. As it turned out she had a talent for both."

Leila continued to gab away with the family as Anita continued to wander aimlessly around. The old world houses were very different from the brick, cement, and adobe that Ani had grown so used to, at least they appreciated the merits of breezeways and atriums here. Architecture wasn't a passion of Anita's but the art that was literally ingrained in every doorway or crowning, everything was painted or carved with the utmost detail. The longer Anita wandered around Rivendell, the less she was focused on learning her way around and the more interested she became in the art that was everywhere around her. She was so entranced by art she was seeing that she didn't have the first clue which part of the enormous house her family occupied she had wandered into.

And that was when she saw it.

Clearly she had wandered into what would be considered the music den because occupying the center of the room was a beautiful black concert piano. Anita was temporarily stunned by the sight of it. It wasn't something that had been made in someone's basement, it was a Yamaha grand concert piano... and it cost a fortune. It also certainly wasn't something that could be made in a back woods medieval place like this. The reality of this understanding slowly sank in.

Elladan had been to her world.

Elladan had been to her world and bought a ridiculously expensive piano.

Ani stared at the piano for a few minutes as she processed the new information. Slowly she walked over and ran the tips of her fingers over the beautifully crafted instrument. The cover for the keys was locked, but a quick check in the piano bench revealed the key was hidden in the most obvious place. There was a strange sense of home sitting at the piano, her pale skin still in stark contrast to the white and black keys. It was too natural for her fingers to find the notes to the "Moonlight Sonata", and the deep rich notes of the piano began to fill the small den around her.

"You play quite well." The sound of the voice behind her caused Anita to yelp and her fingers to find sour notes on the scale. Gandalf chuckled softly, "I apologize. I forgot that your hearing is not quite developed yet, I did not mean to scare you."

"Nah it's okay," Ani replied composing herself, " my mom used to do it to me all the time. Scared the wits out of Leila and I at least once a day." She placed her fingers back on the correct keys, but the music no longer seemed to want to be played, it wasn't flowing through her like it had a moment ago, so instead she sat musicless ay the piano. "Gandalf can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear, I will answer any question the best I can." The older man came and sat next to the younger girl at the piano bench.

"Leila said that a wizard was the only on that could find the bridge between universes, " Ani was choosing her words with extra care, the sentence sounded absolutely insane to herself. Gandalf anticipated where the question was headed, and his face slowly turned to a deep frown. "That means it was you who took my pregnant mother to Tucson. Why?"

"Because that is the way it had to be." His cryptic response earned him a dramatic and exasperated eye roll. "I know you have questions about the events involving your parents, but the only people who can answer them are your parents. Lord Elladan bought this for you, you know."

Gandalf rapidly changed the conversation from how her pregnant mother ended up in Tucson to the origins of the piano. It was beginning to grate Ani in the wrong way that no one wanted to talk about it, like the subject was taboo for something. Obviously her father's family was filthy rich by the enormous mansion house and this concert piano, had her mother been a servant or something and they sent her away to cover a scandal? And was a piano going to make up for it if that was the case? As she mused to herself, the old wizard and stood up and was beginning to make his exit from the room when Anita's voice stopped him.

"I made a lot of excuses for him growing up, and for every excuse I made Leila had a thousand more. Prison, witness protection, insane asylum, POW… you name it. I always figured there had to be some huge pressing _reason_ he wasn't there to help raise us. Come to find out that he has been here, just hanging out. He missed out on the first eighteen years of my life, my entire childhood, and I have hated him every day for it. It is going to take a lot more than showing up now with a lot of money and a piano to make up for all that."

"A fact I am sure he is well aware of." Anita didn't respond to Gandalf's statement, and the older man didn't wait around for a reply. He left her there to consider in silence and alone. After a long time, Anita finally stood up from the piano bench and slid the cover back over the keys. She pulled the small silver key from her pocket to lock the cover, and rolled it back and forth between her thumb and index finger, thinking as the watched the lights glint of the shiny metal. Slipping the key back into the pocket of her jeans, Anita left the piano cover unlocked; who knew, maybe she would come back to it.

**Take Me Under- Three Days Grace**


	5. Give Me a Sign

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 5: Give Me a Sign

Anita was sulking. After two weeks of mind numbing boredom, it was the only thing left to do. She hadn't been back to the piano since she had found it, and the ability to draw had apparently been left in Tucson since when Anita picked up a pencil the page stayed blank. Leila of course was too busy studying the new world with Elladan and Elrond as her teachers, and had very little time outside of meals to spend with her twin. So instead Ani wandered around Rivendell, sulking and trying to stay out of everyone's way. One thing she could say for certain was that this town was much bigger than it appeared, houses and stables were nestled into little nooks in the surrounding mountains or in clusters of trees, hiding most of the town from plain sight.

Anita probably wouldn't have been so sullen about how her day was spent had it not been for the discovery of the wall. Yes there was in fact a wall that surrounded the very outskirts of Rivendell, hidden by a line of trees, it was impossible to see until you were literally a foot from it. It wasn't that the wall necessarily derailed Ani's day to day activities, but knowing it was there made her feel claustrophobic. Why did there need to be a wall? What were they trying to keep out? Or in? Either way, it made Anita antsy just to know it existed. After two weeks of wandering around and becoming more and more aware of the presence of the wall, Ani was desperate to get on the other side of it. But discovering the wall meant discovering the guards that patrolled along the wall, granted they were hard to see between the thick overhanging tree limbs, but Ani had seen them none the less. So climbing them and making a run for it wasn't an option.

Before she could ask her father about a day excursion to the outside though, she had to find him. And that was Anita's current conundrum. The wall Ani was facing had an intricately drawn tree carved into it, so detailed one could make out individual leaves. She knew she had seen this tree before, which meant one of the two hallways whose junction she was currently standing at would lead her where she needed to go. It was the remembering that was hard.

"You appear to be lost Lady Anita," The gravelly voice didn't make her jump, after two weeks Anita had gotten really used to being snuck up on. Turning to look at the man addressing her, Ani realized she had met him before sometime in the last week. He was pretty much the only human who called Rivendell his permanent home. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she scrambled her brain trying to remember the man's name.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," The man seemed to realize that Anita had blanked on his name and offered it up willingly.

"No offense dude, but if I can't remember your name I sure can't remember your father's name." She turned back to the picture of the tree and continued to wrack her brain on how to navigate this place. "Hey do you know how to get to Elrond's study from here?"

"Of course, but if you are looking for your father or grandfather they are in the great receiving hall. I am headed there now, If you would like I will show you the way." Aragorn gestured down the hallway to the right of where they were standing.

"Yeah that would probably save me a lot of time. Thanks." Anita followed the other gentleman down the hall way. Anita didn't know why she had such a hard time remembering this man, he stuck out almost as much as she did in this place. Compared to the Elves, Aragorn looked…unkept. Not unclean just a little disheveled. But seeing as how every Elf was primped at all times, looking unkept by comparison wasn't a hard look to achieve.

"How have you been liking your time here in Rivendell?" Aragorn's voice drew Anita from thoughts of Elvish hygiene.

"I'm adjusting," Anita's responded vaguely, but immediately wanted to change the subject. She was getting sick of everyone asking how she was doing. Considering that Ani had just been ripped from her life in Tucson and plopped in a place that was polar opposite of the life she had just left, how did everyone think she was supposed to be doing? " My grandfather doesn't seem to like you."

"No I suppose he doesn't," She almost missed the little twitch of a smirk that crossed his face when he said that.

"Are you shagging my aunt?"

"I beg your pardon?" Anita raised her hands palms open to indicate surrender and recanting the question.

"Anita!" Both Aragorn and Ani turned when her name was called. Leila was briskly walking to meet the pair before they had even made it five feet inside the receiving hall. Aragorn kept walking on where her family was standing with an Elf she didn't recognize, whom Aragorn greeted enthusiastically like he already knew him. "Hey Dad has a guest here, so try to be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry, I just gotta ask him a question and then I'm out." Anita followed her twin, who was dressed in the traditional robes of her people, back to the family. It was still a point of contention that Anita refused to dress in anything besides her jeans and tees.

"Lord Legolas, this is my daughter Lady Anita of the House of Elrond." Elladan started to introduce her to the new Elf as her and Lei joined the group. Why the hell everyone here identified themselves by their lineage or parents Anita couldn't figure out. "Anita, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood."

Anita held her hand out to shake his and was immediately rewarded with a little slap on the hand from her twin. Glaring at Leila, her fair haired twin just shook her head subtly, and then indicated with an almost imperceptible bend of the leg that Anita was supposed to curtsey in response to Legolas' bow. Anita made a rude sound with her mouth, like hell she was going to curtsey. Anita sized Legolas up as soon as Elladan started to drabble on about how excited they were to welcome Legolas to their home. At 5'9" Ani and Lei were by no means short, but was everyone in Middle Earth 6' or taller? Looking up into his face, she studied his striking facial features and was amazed to have to admit that for a man, he was beautiful. There were models that would kill for those kinds of chiseled and strong features. Naturally Ani would never have admitted that out loud though.

"Now then my dear, Lord Aragorn indicated you were looking for me?" Elladan voice pulled her eyes away from Legolas and to her father.

"Yeah I just wanted to take a little day excursion outside the walls."

"No." His answer was straightforward and his tone indicated there was no room for discussion.

"Come on man I'm getting cabin fever being stuck here all day."

"Anita, we will discuss this later." Honestly she was a little shocked that Elladan had just dismissed her that way. She bristled a little bit and shot Legolas a dirty look, realizing that Elladan must be putting on the show of good fatherhood to humor this guy. If living with her mother had taught her anything, 'we will discuss this later' meant no. Spinning on her heels, Anita left the receiving hall without a backward look, much like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum would.

Despite the show of force that Elladan had shown in the receiving hall, he truly didn't have the heart to deny his two daughters anything they asked for. So now he sat in his father' study with Gandalf and Rivendell's head of the guard, Glorfindel.

"My lord what you are asking for simply isn't conceivable," Elladan and Glorfindel had been going around in circles in the same conversation for about ten minutes, unable to come to a concession while Gandalf sat quietly by.

"I find that very hard to believe since I am only asking for a single member of your guard."

"You are asking for me to remove a member of the guard from their post of protecting this city so that he may guide your daughter as she goes gallivanting about, and all because you lack the simple fortitude to tell her no." The two Elves stared each other down across a small seating arrangement.

"It is a trivial thing that my daughter asks for, I do not think there is any reason that I deny her such an inconsequential request." Elladan held much respect for Glorfindel, everyone in Rivendell did, which was why Elladan had come to him with this request instead of just assigning a guard to this detail. But now he was wishing he had bypassed the older Elf altogether.

"That is because she has planted that thought in your head, that you owe her these things." Elladan stood up quite suddenly as Glorfindel spoke and went to stand by the window. From where he stood he could see both his daughters in the courtyard below, Leila lounging against a pillow while reading a book, and Anita was doing some physical activity that appeared to be stretching her muscles. Even as he watched he could hear them laughing between themselves about some little joke that only the two of them understood.

"Has she said anything that wasn't true, Glorfindel?" His question was quiet, but he knew the other elf could hear him nonetheless.

"I beg your pardon my lord?"

"Has my Anita lied about anything since she has come here to be with me? Am I not a father that was absent for the first eighteen years of their lives? Did I not miss any involvement in their childhood? Have I not turned their lives completely upside-down now by bringing them here?" Elladan turned back to the other Elf expectantly, but Glorfindel didn't have a response to any of his questions.

"And what of you Mithrandir? Can you deny any of what she had accused me of?" When addressed, Gandalf; who had been sitting silently for some time now, finally spoke up.

"Anita is confused and she in angry, but with a little more time I do feel she will adjust as well as her sister has."

"My daughters were victims in what happened between Arlandria and I, I do not think granting a few trivial requests or doting a few gifts on them will even begin to make up for the time I have lost. Seeing the young women they have become, it pains my heart daily to know that I was not there for them in their youth." Elladan sighed with a heavy heart.

"To be fair," Glorfindel started, "If Arlandria hadn't conceived your daughters…."

"You stop that sentence right there, "Elladan demanded, cutting off his friend. "Don't you dare speak a word of that ever again, especially in front of my children. Ever."

There was a long and tense moment of silence as all three men sat contemplating the situation. After going around in a proverbial circle, they were no closer to a solution, and no one was any closer to giving in than the others were before. They were at an in passé.

"What of the young prince?" Gandalf finally asked after his moment of quiet thought.

"Legolas? What of him?"

" Anita needs a guide and a protector outside of the walls, who better than Legolas? He is far closer to her in age and maturity than any member of the guard."

"He also knows the lands here almost as well as he knows his own realm," Glorfindel added to Gandalf's statement, "And there is no one I know who is better skilled with a bow."

"Have you both fallen into madness? You want my daughter alone in the woods with the Prince of Mirkwood? Do I need to remind you of his reputation?"

"I really do not think that will be a problem." Gandalf said while suppressing a chuckle very poorly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even with all the charm and luck in the world I do not believe that boy would be able to take advantage of Anita. That being the case I personally will speak with Legolas and guarantee he understands the situation."

"I trust that you will," Elladan said as he turned his attention back out the window to where he could see his two teenage daughters. While Elladan trusted Gandalf's judgment unwaveringly, but he couldn't help but wonder what the old wizard was getting at by pairing his daughter with Legolas. He never would have admitted it to the wizard, but of the two of his daughters; Anita was the one he was least worried about. Despite her bristly personality, Anita was nothing like the fragile little bird that Leila seemed to be. Perhaps Gandalf was right. But anyone who knew Gandalf knew one thing, the old wizard may look and act innocent, but very rarely did he do anything without his own hidden agenda.

**Give Me a Sign- Breaking Benjamin**


	6. Somewhere I Belong

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: In response to Lillypad's question; without giving too much away I will tell you that this story will overlap with the timeline for Fellowship of the Ring in later chapters, but it won't be a 10****th**** walker story in the traditional sense. **

Chapter 6: Somewhere I belong

"No." Leila sighed in exasperation at her sister's stubbornness as she rubbed her petite hands over her face. This was her lot in life. There were days she swore if she hadn't shared a womb with Anita she would have strangled her twin by now.

"Why? Dad is giving you exactly what you asked for. You wanted to explore outside of Rivendell, well here's your chance."

"Not with _him_." Ani hissed from across the room as she pulled a black hoodie over her head. "And stop calling Elladan that."

"Oh my god Anita, you barely know the guy. You saw him for like two minutes when you first met him in the receiving hall and for maybe another twenty at dinner last night, what could you possibly have against him?"

"Exactly! That's how every slasher movie ever starts. A girl in the woods with a guy she barely knows, next thing you knows he pulls out a machete and he is wearing her skin for a mask."

"You are so melodramatic!" Leila flopped back on the bed and started laughing out loud at her sister's ridiculousness. "Come on, it won't be so bad. Seriously, you are going to have the best looking man I have ever set eyes on showing you around the forest? It sounds more like a Harlequin romance novel to me." The look that Ani shot her from across the room made Lei burst into giggles. " Stop pretending you aren't going to go, be both know better."

Ani sighed. Her twin was right of course. Yes she was going to make a little scene, but in the end? She was going to go. She had to, one more day behind these walls feeling so cooped up and Anita might lose her mind. More than that, there was the more pressing matter that Anita hadn't drawn in nearly two weeks. While for most people that might not have been a big deal, for Anita who was used to drawing as part of her daily life; two whole weeks was a long time. Ani didn't have the brains that Leila did and she accepted that, she didn't have the words or clarity to express herself, but with charcoal in her hands words didn't matter. Her stress, her fears, her very hopes found a home on paper. Since coming here, that hadn't been the case. Everything was bottled up inside and festering, Ani knew it and Leila knew her sister well enough to know it was bothering her. With any luck, a little trip outside Rivendell and away from Elladan would be the little bit of peace Anita's soul needed to draw again.

Throwing her sneakers on and double knotting them , Anita headed out the door with Leila not two steps behind her jabbering on about how 'rejuvenating' today would be for her. With little difficulty the twins found their way down to the main courtyard in front of the house, where Gandalf, Legolas, and Elladan were already waiting for them.

Legolas watched as Elladan's young daughters walked towards them, and marveled at how different they were. It was like seeing night and day split the sky in half simultaneously. Leila, despite the lack of Elvish features, was the picture of what every young elleth should be, while Anita was…. Different. As the pair drew close, Gandalf came to stand next to the young prince.

"If anything should befall that young girl while she is in your charge, I will turn you into something most unnatural." It wasn't in Gandalf's nature to make empty threats, Legolas knew this very well, so when the wizard said he would turn him into something unnatural; Legolas believed him.

"I promise no harm shall come to her as long as she under my protection."

"I do not just mean from outside these walls." The pointed look the older man gave Legolas with that statement made his intention all too clear. Legolas was surprised by what the wizard implied. Besides the outlandish look the girl had; from violet streaks in her hair to wearing men's clothing, she was still by Elvish standard just a child. And the child of a trusted friend at that.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Anita said as soon as she was within earshot of the men and gave a sweep of her arms towards the main gate. She didn't stop to talk to her father or Gandalf, she didn't even look back to make sure Legolas was following her, she just kept moving towards the goal of being outside.

"Have fun," Leila's voice called after them, but Anita didn't acknowledge that she had heard her sister. It wasn't until they had passed beneath the archway that led outside the walled perimeter that Anita dared to cast a glance over her shoulder, sure enough Legolas was right behind her. Carefully the pair worked their way across a narrow bridge leading over a slow moving river, and into the heavily wooded area beyond. Breathing a great sigh of relief, Anita noted that even the air here was wetter than home and somehow tasted….green. After about ten minutes of walking along the clearly worn path that was leading the duo parallel to the rock cliffs that Rivendell was naturally built into, Ani stopped and checked to make sure they were well out of sight of the town.

"Ok look, I really don't want a shadow but I played along with this just to get away from Elladan, so now that I'm out here, I'm set and you can go." Anita waved her hand dismissively and started off walking again.

"My apologies Lady Anita, I cannot do that." The sounds of Legolas' voice behind her was the only indication she had that the Elf was following her, his natural elvish graces making him impossible to hear as he walked, "Your father has asked me as a favor to watch over you, and that is what my intention is."

"You know I really don't think Elladan cares." She back over her shoulder. The cliffs suddenly dropped away and became a steep green incline leading up towards a thick line of trees. Ani ditched the path entirely and stepped onto the carpet of fallen leaves and thick grass, working her way up the incline. Legolas either hadn't heard her or chose to leave the statement alone because she received no response. The steep hill was quite the calf workout, and it forced Ani to slow her pace down which allowed for Legolas to come to a comfortable pace next to her. Ani was only just getting accustomed to the quiet when Legolas seemed to feel it incumbent upon him to strike up conversation.

"How do you like Rivendell?"

"It sucks." Anita had finally had enough of that question, only every new person she met asked her that, and honestly she was done with trying to find a politically correct answer. "It sucks that after eighteen years I am just now finding out about this place. The trees suck, the rain sucks, the people suck. Everything sucks!"

"I understand that adjusting could be cumbersome." The elf was obviously taken back by her sharp answer to his question. "My mother departed this world when I was but an elfling, so I can appreciate the struggle you have had."

Anita stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Legolas with malice written all over her features. "Is that why Elladan sent you along? So you can stand there and tell me how _good_ I have it because my father is still alive?"

"Perhaps he felt we shared a kindred spirit."

"Oh yeah because it's so much alike." Anita dramatically rolled her eyes before she started walking up the hill again. "You mother had a reason for not being around, she's dead, and that's sad. But it's also a legit reason _not_ to raise a child, pretty hard to do when you are dead. My father isn't dead, he's just an asshat who didn't want the responsibility of raising twin girls. If he were dead I think I would be a little more forgiving."

" That is a very harsh assessment of your own kin."

"Are you telling me that if your mother walked out from behind that tree right now and said 'no sweetie I wasn't dead I just needed a little vacation from parenting' you wouldn't be super pissed?"

"I would be grateful to see her and forgive any transgressions between us."

"You're delusional." Anita retorted flatly.

"I think perhaps you are judging your father far more severely than necessary." Legolas had barely finished his sentence when Anita whirled on him, coming to a stop mere inches away so they were almost touching, and pointed an accusatory finger right in his face.

"And you are putting your nose in someone else's business where it doesn't fucking belong. Stay the hell out of it."

Reaching up, Legolas wrapped his hand around Anita's petite left wrist tightly and pulled it away from his face. " Do not put your finger in my face."

The malice that had been on Ani's face before turned into a dark burning fury as soon as Legolas had a grip on her wrist. Twisting her hand and in turn his arm away from his torso, Ani slammed her open right palm solidly against Legolas' sternum catching him off guard and forcing him to take a step back, at which point her left leg swept forward knocking his leg out from underneath him. It happened in less than a second, and Legolas was now staring up at the overhanging ceiling of leaves and branches.

"Don't ever touch me again." Legolas only remained on the grass out of shock, that this girl, this _child,_ had caught him completely off guard. Anita started to turn away from his laid out form, but hadn't even taken a full step before she sighed heavily and stepped back over to him. It was his second shock in less than a minute when Ani extended her hand to help him up off the ground. Gripping her hand, Ani helped him to his feet, though she really doubted he needed her help.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Her apology was sheepish, and she didn't bother to look him in the eye.

"One is hard pressed to catch an Elf off his guard. Where did you learn such a thing?" Legolas dusted himself off, swiping pine needles and dried leaves off his tunic.

"Tae kwon do. I've been doing it for years, I should know better than to use it to intimidate people. I swear though this place is making me crazy." Seeing that Legolas was unharmed by being knocked flat, Ani continued up the hill which was becoming progressively rockier.

"Your grandfather, Lord Elrond, indicated that you were having a difficult time adjusting to your new home."

Anita snorted in response. "If you had seen where I was from I think you could understand why."

"Tell me about it, your home I mean." She had to glance over her shoulder at his face to be sure that Legolas was being totally serious. Not seeing any hint that he was joking or teasing her, Ani shrugged.

" Well it is a desert, so it's dry and arid. It's a very rugged terrain, it's all rocks and mountains, there are almost no trees except for the decorative ones. Everything is prickly and pokey or has thorns." As Ani spoke the terrain completely switched from grassy over to rocky as the duo passed from out of the valley and into the mountains.

"It does not sound nearly as deserving of the devotion you show it. And if I may be so bold it sounds like a desolate place." Legolas wasn't having nearly as difficult a time as Anita was trying to keep her footing on the rockiness of their path, his natural grace as he walked actually irked her.

"That's why I like it. It's different. People see beauty in trees that change color in the fall, rolling hills and waterfalls…but only because it's so obvious. The desert is far more subtle, but if you know where to look, there is beauty in how off putting it is. A cactus is prickly and will jab its spines into you if you cross it the wrong way, but when its' flowers bloom…they are the most vibrant and awe inspiring colors you will ever see." The pair's climb came to a stop when they reached a natural ledge in the mountains side, which led out to a large flat overhang. Legolas stepped out onto the overhang and held his hand out to indicate Ani should follow him. Ignoring the elf's hand altogether, Ani tentatively stepped onto the large flat rock.

"The valley of Imladris." Legolas gave a wide sweep of his arm, drawing Ani's attention to the panoramic view of the valley before them. If she hadn't just made the climb herself, Ani would have sworn she was staring at a Bob Ross painting it was so surreal. Slowly she sat down on the rock, letting her feet dangle precariously off the edge and drank in the sights before her.

"I don't belong here." She whispered finally after a moment of quiet contemplation. "And it's more than the difference between the Arizona desert and all these trees. My world doesn't have wizards and magic, or elves. Nobody lives to be three thousand years old. That stuff is for fairy tales. Do you know what evolution is Legolas?"

Legolas didn't have a response to her question except to shake his head.

"It is a system to weed out the weak. Evolution says that the strong adapt and therefore survive, and those not able to change and adjust to a new environment die away. How do I adapt to this? In all this mess, where do I fit in?"

"With your family of course." Anita shook her head at Legolas' statement. Just as suddenly she stood and walked off the overhang back to ledge.

"Leila was my family. Now she's one of them." Anita was fed up staring at such a beautiful view of a place she obviously didn't belong in. She started back down the rocky path that had led them up to ledge, she didn't have to look behind her to know that Legolas was following right behind her.

"If a plant can survive in a desert with no water as you have told me, surely you can find the strength of heart to thrive here."

" I'm not like the plants or animals of the desert, I can't grow spines to protect myself. If anything I'm like a cactus that someone transplanted in the rainforest, and instead of making me bloom the water is killing my flowers…it's killing my color."

"You appear to be full of color to me."

"Yeah well appearances can be deceiving." Legolas watched as the young girl in front of him picked her way back down the side of the mountain, clearly no stranger to hiking. Yes she was young, but she was by no means the child that he had first assumed she would be. Even with her violet hair and the way she dressed in a man's clothing, Legolas had seen in her a very old and a very lonely soul.

"Yes indeed. Appearances can be deceptive."

**Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park **


	7. Far From Home

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: I know it's redundant but I have to give credit where credit is due, the song featured in this chapter is (you guessed it) Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch. **

Chapter 7: Far From Home

Legolas gently knocked on the pale wood of the door jam, merely a formality since everyone in the room was surely already aware of his presence.

"Ah Prince Legolas, please come in." At Elrond's beckoning, Legolas entered into his hosts' study, where Elladan and Gandalf were already awaiting his arrival. He gave a small bow in greeting out of respect to the others in the room before taking a seat on a cushioned bench.

"We were all quite curious about how yesterday's travels with my daughter went." Elladan removed himself from the book shelf he had been browsing through to take a seat across from the young prince.

"Your daughter Anita is quite spirited." Legolas was unsure how much of the conversation that had taken place between himself and the young girl he should reveal, and therefore tried to keep it as neutral as possible.

"So we are all coming to find." Elrond's voice replied from behind his heavy oaken desk, barely sparing a glance from the scroll he was reading.

"Anita does have her mother's spirit. More to the point, I was curious if she had spoken about her time here in Rivendell?"

Legolas hesitated to answer. Anita had of course spoken to him in confidence believing their conversation would stay between them, but Legolas wasn't in the practice of dodging direct questions. "Yes Lady Anita spoke quite, ahem… forcefully about it."

Elladan sighed heavily in response to Legolas' statement. "Their mother insisted on waiting until they had grown and that was a wish I respected, however now it seems I may have waited too long to bring them home."

"If I may," Legolas started, "Your daughter was very clear on the point that she felt she had no place here in Rivendell."

"No place?" Elladan actually scoffed, "I have done everything to make my daughters feel welcome here."

"I did not mean to say you had not made them welcome. As you told me, Lady Leila has shown an interest in studying healing under Lord Elrond's tutelage, Anita feels there is no place like that for her here, that there is no place she 'fits'."

"No place…." Elladan rubbed his chin and looked very thoughtful. "Thank you Legolas , this is very insightful information."

Legolas understood this was his cue to leave. Standing and giving another small bow of respect, the young prince exited the room silently. Part of him felt a twinge of guilt at only telling his friend half the truth about his daughter. Anita didn't feel like she belonged, that much was very true, but the answer to her behavior was far more simple than that. Anita felt utterly alone. At first Legolas hadn't seen it, for being still devoid of her Elvish features the girl had done an amazing job of masking her feelings of loneliness behind a cloud of anger and hatred. She had slipped for one second, one moment in time when those clouds of anger had parted and Legolas had seen through. When Anita had spoken of her sister, '_Leila _was_ my family, now she's one of them', _it had shown Anita at her most vulnerable.

Legolas was pulled out of his train of thought by a faint sound, a sound similar to music but not from an instrument he was overly familiar with. Curiosity won him over and the young prince followed the sounds through the halls of house until he came to a small enclave. Ani sat at the large piano, playing a very simple melody on the black and white keys. On the piano bench next to her sat a sketch pad and a bunch of charcoal pencils held together by a rubber band.

"You play very well Lady Anita." Ani didn't jump this time, but the melody stopped and her fingers slid from the keys before turning to look at Legolas.

"I'm out of practice. Since I started playing guitar I haven't spent a whole lot of time at a piano."

"One would hardly notice." The prince stepped into the music room and took a seat on a green chaise that was next to the piano. His eyes fell onto the sketch pad, which was open to a blank page.

Ani's eyes followed his gaze and sighed, "I tried to draw this morning, but I just…couldn't. Figured I should give this another try." And gestured to the grand instrument in front of her. After her time outside Rivendell yesterday, she had been so hopeful that maybe the juices would start flowing again and she could draw, draw something or draw anything. No such luck. Between the two evils, fighting herself to try and force some kind of artistic inspiration or the piano which sat as the symbol of everything wrong with her relationship with Elladan, Anita had chosen the piano.

"May I?" Legolas inquired as he reached for the sketch pad, Ani shrugged and nodded. As Legolas gingerly flipped through the pages of the sketch pad eyeing the finished pieces, Anita's finger found their way back to the piano keys, and unbidden began to play a very familiar sequence of notes. Most people, Ani knew, had a hard time with the concept of rock music being played on a piano, but Anita found that it wasn't so hard for her to take the music from one instrument and adjust it to a new sound. It had always been one of her favorite songs, even before all this mess with her father and Rivendell, and now it struck very close to home. As her fingers continued to play the opening sequence, her voice soon joined the accord….

_Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home_

_And it's almost like_  
_Your heaven's trying everything_  
_Your heaven's trying everything_  
_To keep me out_

_All the places I've been and things I've seen_  
_A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams_  
_The faces of people I'll never see again_  
_And I can't seem to find my way home_

_Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

_Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

As the notes faded out , Ani seemed to remember she wasn't alone and turned a red face to Legolas to mumble a bashful, "sorry."

"Do not be sorry. Clearly you have many talents." As he spoke, Legolas flipped her sketchpad around to indicate one of her pictures. It was one of Ani's favorites, and the only sketch she had thusfar added color to. It was of a Jumping Cholla cactus in bloom, and she had colored the flowers fuchsia, true to real life. The little pop of color was such a stark contrast to the deep shadows and lines the charcoal had created as an environment.

"Ah the Jumping Cholla. That's one of the more infamous southwest plants. It had hundreds of these big spines and each spine had thousands of microscopic barbs, they hurt so bad when they stuck to you and it takes forever to get them out of your skin once they 'jump' you. Most people avoid those things like the plague, can't give it enough room. It looks a lot less threatening when it's in bloom."

"Your home truly was your muse." It was true. Well over half of all her sketches were of the Arizona landscape, between gnarled mesquite trees and cactus to rocky mountain paths.

"I told you…I look for the beauty in what other people find off putting."

"That in itself is a talent most people so not possess…most Elves…" He quietly corrected himself as he continued to look through her sketches.

"Would you like to see more of my work?" The way Ani perked up when Legolas nodded his head was like a flower receiving water after a long drought, the elf mused to himself. She barely remembered to close the lid to the piano keys and grab her sketching materials before she was out the door, it surprised Legolas to see such a spark of excitement in the girl. Once they had reached her bedroom, Anita immediately dropped to the floor beside her bed and wrestled a large black backpack out from under the four poster bed frame.

Sitting beside Legolas on her bed, Ani produced no fewer than six large books from within the back pack. Selecting one at random, Legolas opened it to discover a collection of small paintings.

"Oh I kinda went through a weird painting phase with that, it's mostly abstract stuff." Ani reached for the book but Legolas pulled it from her reach playfully and continued to flip through the pages, much to her chagrin. Unlike the rest of Anita's paintings which were landscape, most of these pictures had been her simply playing around with colors, shapes, and shadows. But it was plain to Legolas, that more than shadows and shapes, it was also raw emotion. The choice of color and even the way the brush strokes fell told an amazing and detailed story of the girl's inner turmoil.

"This is more than just art for you, is it not?" Ani knew what Legolas was asking her, and the fact that he asked meant he already knew the answer. Of course it was more than just a hobby or party trick, it many ways her art harbored her very soul.

"It was. I've hit a…writer's block, kind of. I haven't been able draw since I got here." Ani was eyeing the fresh pointy tips on her charcoal pencils that she had yet to wear down.

"Your home inspired so much of your talent, perhaps we simply need to find you a new muse to inspire you."

"We?"

"Your father, Lord Elladan, will hardly let you outside these walls by yourself." Ani was taken aback by his offer. After the whining she had to go through with Elladan just o have gone out for one day, and Legolas was here offering her a golden ticket to the outside world of his own free will.

"Really? I mean you wouldn't mind?"

"I myself find it difficult to remain confined within the walls of Rivendell for more than a day, and you have been here for far longer than that." Legolas saw it even as Anita turned to head to hide behind the cascade of black and purple hair. She smirked. It wasn't a full smile, but it was genuine. Standing up , Legolas handed her the book which held the paintings which she gladly accepted.

"Perhaps we could start tomorrow morning after breakfast?" Anita simply nodded in response as Legolas retreated to the door. He gave a small bow before turning and exiting her room to disappear down the hallway. Ani watched him disappear out the door when Leila's thin figure filled the door frame.

"What was that?" The fair haired twin asked as she turned to head to watch Legolas continue down the hall, then turned to give her twin a wicked smile.

"What?" Anita snapped back, any trace of mirth faded from her face and became a snarl instead. Lei simply laughed before winking at her sister and then turning to disappear into her own bedroom.

"Yeah like you fucking know anything!" Ani shouted at the already closed door to her sister's bedroom. Leila had always been one of those girls who bought into the Disney princess love stories, someday my prince will come and all that crap. For Ani though, romance was a myth that Hollywood had exploited to its max, and she would be damned if she bought into it. For once though, if nothing else, it would be nice to have an ally. Even if it had to come in the form of an elven prince.

Legolas slowly wandered back to his own quarters through the familiar halls. He knew Rivendell almost as well as he knew his own home in Mirkwood, so much thought wasn't needed to find his room. His thoughts drifted towards Anita and their time together tomorrow. As he walked across one of the many breezeways that overlooked Rivendell's atriums a voice drew his attention.

"Are you amusing yourself by entertaining Elladan's bastard child?" Legolas was taken by surprise to see none other than Glorfindel walking towards him.

"Pettiness does not suit you friend." Legolas had known the older Elf far too long to miss the subtle vibes of disdain that came off him whenever he was around one or the other of Elladan's daughters. That very first time he had met Anita, when Elladan had introduced them in the receiving hall, he had seen the look Glorfindel had on his face when Ani was introduced as a daughter of the household.

"Why do play along with this charade? They do not belong here. It is bad enough Lord Elrond humors the other one by teaching her Elven ways of healing, you certainly don't need to encourage that one as well." Glorfindel gestured in the direction Legolas had just come from, indicating that 'that one' was Anita.

"That savors strongly of bitterness. Arlandria made her choice many years ago, and you take your jealousy out on her daughters simply because they symbolize what you cannot have. Yes Arlandria made her choice, and it was not you, perhaps it is time to move forward from that." Legolas had a deep respect for the older Elf, and he could practically feel his own fathers disapproving glare he surely would have received for that little speech he had just made. Legolas however couldn't overlook the fact that Glorfindel's jealousy was affecting his behavior in a bad way.

"You are young," Glorfindel countered, not bothering to hide the wrath that was now boiling over within him, "I forget that love is still just a game to you. Love is nothing more than a few stolen hours in the night with a nameless face. Perhaps when you have something you truly cherish ripped away from you, young Prince, perhaps then you can honestly pass judgment about moving forward."

The older elf pushed passed Legolas and continued down the hall without a backward glance. Legolas was left to stand there alone, the sting from Glorfindel's truthful words still bruising his ego.

**Far From Home- Five Finger Death Punch**


	8. Walk

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 8: Walk

As much as Anita didn't want to admit it about Rivendell, this place had really beautiful weather. Like late February in Tucson, it was warm and sunny with the gentlest of breezes. One thing was for sure, if Anita had tried going hiking like she was currently in the middle of a May afternoon in Tucson, she would have already been dead from dehydration. As it currently was, Anita's only danger was dying from exhaustion. Legolas of course didn't seem to be suffering from the same problem.

"Not that this isn't lovely," Ani said breathlessly after at least an hour of climbing up the rocky terrain of the mountain side, " but are we coming up on our exit?"

The sound of Legolas' chuckles floated down to her from where the elf was about twenty paces ahead of her. " We are very nearly at our destination."

"Where are we headed anyway? This isn't gonna be some tomb of your past victims is it?"

"You will see, be patient." Ani wrinkled her nose at Legolas' response, less than encouraged by his answer. She had been joking about the tomb, Anita was at least past the point of thinking he was going to drag her out into the woods and off her like a scene from SAW. However, she would also be the first to admit that she wasn't the biggest fan of surprises either. The duo continued to climb in silence as the midday sun warmed them from above, until the rocky slope that was under foot drastically inclined into a small cliff. Legolas easily and gracefully pulled himself up and over the edge, leaving Ani to consider if she even had enough strength left after the climb to perform the same action.

With an unlady like grunt, Anita latched her fingers onto the cliff above her head, and pulled. Despite the fact that she was no stranger to pull-ups on a bar, a dead lift using only a cliff for leverage was beyond her upper body strength. A hand appeared in her peripheral , and Ani glanced up to see Legolas crouched on the edge of the cliff offering her his help.

"I can get it." Anita barked, more for the sake of preserving her pride than anything else. Legolas laughed at her expense but retracted his hand and stepped away from the ledge giving her space to climb up. Jumping, Ani used the little height advantage her jump had given her to swing her leg up and hook it over the ledge. Using both her upper body strength and the new counter point her leg offered, she dragged herself over the edge and flopped down onto the hard rock floor, panting.

"Graceful." Legolas teased her.

"Shut up," She countered from her prostrate position on the smooth floor, where she stayed to catch her breath. Rolling onto her side, Anita pushed up into a sitting position and looked around. It was the mouth of a cave, which had been hidden from sight at a lower viewing angle. No more than twenty square feet, the cave overlooked the valley from its vantage point midway up in the side of the mountain. Running straight through the center of the cave was a stream which was fed from a waterfall that ran over the back rocks of the cave, and fed into a waterfall that dropped off into a lake below. Ani stared in awe at the walls of the cave and stood up to go and run her fingers over them .

"It has taken thousands of years for the stream to carve this cave into the mountain side." Legolas said, coming to stand beside Anita as she ran her fingers over the smooth rock. The way the water had broken the rock down slowly over time was a story the rock walls now told, layers of different color and texture that had been deposited over hundreds of years decorated the cave walls.

"How did you find this place?"

"I have been coming here for many years, since my youth. It is a place I come to when I need solace."

"It's beautiful," Anita said quietly, even her whisper though echoed off throughout the cave. The sight of the warped walls made her wish she had thought to bring her sketching tools with her.

"Even mountains can change over time." Legolas mused from the mouth of the cave where the invading sunlight was glistening off the stream , casting little diamonds of light across the roof and Legolas' form.

"You mean even mountains eventually succumb to the forces that want to destroy it," She wasn't trying to be melancholy, honestly she wasn't, but there was something sad hidden in the beauty of the cave. It saddened Anita to think that all it took was time for something as inconsequential as a stream to rip a whole this size in a mountain. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Anita was desperate to change the subject, and the only options for conversation were the cave, herself, or Legolas. Sooo….

"Why are you in Rivendell anyway?"

"Solace." Legolas said plainly as he took a seat at the edge of the cave, one leg perched on the ledge bent so his arm could rest on his knee, while his other leg dangled over the edge of the cliff. "My father and I were having a disagreement of sorts, I felt it best to take some time away for both our sakes."

"Disagreement about what?" Anita came to sit in front of Legolas crossing her legs like in kindergarten, her back to the stream.

Legolas looked out over the valley, thoughtful for a moment before he answered Anita's question, and for a second she thought maybe she had asked too personal of a question. "My father has very high expectations of me, being the next in line to the throne. He feels that, up until this time, I have not been meeting those expectations. He claims that I hold no responsibilities in the realm, and a lack of responsibility will make me unfit to succeed his position on the throne of my people."

"Responsibilities huh? Is that how you ended up being my babysitter?"

Legolas smirked, showing off his high cheekbones. "Not at all. Your father asked me as a personal favor to watch over you while you ventured outside the walls of Rivendell. I was glad to return the favor as this household has been kind to me over the years."

Anita didn't probe into the matter any further, from experience she knew talking about family could easily light a fuse. Instead she turned her attention back to the landscape of the valley, specifically the lake below them, which was on a small plateau that cut onto the side of the mountain. Based on the size of it, Anita could assume safely that it was being fed from another source besides the small stream that cut through the cave.

"How deep do you think that lake is?"

Glancing over the side of the cliff to the water below, the elf looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "More than the height of three men."

Anita did some quick math in her head. "And how far down would you say it is? Like a 100 feet?" Legolas didn't answer her question. He turned his attention from the water back to the violet haired girl. He could tell the wheels in her head were turning and an idea was starting to take form.

"Think we should jump?"

"I beg your pardon?!" The elf prince was startled by the question.

"Yeah it'll be fun." The girl was a little too enthusiastic about this idea for Legolas' taste.

"Is that how people amuse themselves in your world? Jumping to their death?"

Anita snorted and rolled her eyes. " Oh I forget…elves don't know how to have fun." Pushing herself up from the sitting position so she stood above Legolas, she dusted tiny bits of crushed rock from her pants. "Do you know what you're problem is?"

"My problem?" Legolas responded indigently to Anita's offensive question.

"Not you specifically." And she pointed in the direction of Rivendell. "I mean _you _as in a general you guys. Elves. You all live too long. Yeah humans don't live even one hundredth of your lifespan, but at least we enjoy the time we have. You don't worry about enjoying things now because you have tomorrow, or next year, or hell next decade to do it. You have literally forever to enjoy every single experience that life has to offer, and you just… don't. After two weeks here I can honestly say you all lead the most boring, pointless, beige lives possible."

Anita turned away from the elf and started back towards the walls to examine them closer. She didn't hear him get up, not even a pebble was shifted when he stood, but the feeling of his strong grip on her wrist was unmistakable. She turned back to Legolas, who had a playful smirk on his face.

"Come, let us leap then." He gave her arm a firm tug in the direction of the part of the cliff that overhung the lake, causing Anita to firmly dig her heels into the cave floor.

"Are you being serious?"

"Deathly." Anita couldn't tell with that shit eating grin on his face if Legolas was really being serious or if he was just teasing her. " Or are you suddenly too paralyzed by your own 'beige' fear?" Well now he was just mocking her.

"Did you just call me chicken?"

"If by 'chicken' you mean a person too afraid to follow through on their own ideas, then yes you are a chicken." They stood there for a second staring at each other in silence, Anita's mouth hung agape in shock that she had basically just been dared to jump by an elf.

"Alright…fine, let's do it." She set her jaw firmly and adjusted her hand so that instead of Legolas gripping her wrist, they now tightly held hands.

"Indeed?" The young elf cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Indeed, yeah, count of three." She set in feet in a position to run , and waited.

"One."

"Two."

In unison they shouted, "Three!" before taking a handful of running steps to the edge of the cliff and hand in hand launching themselves off the end of the landing. Her grip on Legolas tightened and she let out a shriek of delight as the ground disappeared beneath their feet and that fleeting moment of weightlessness took over. A thrill of excitement and fear rippled up her spine as they began their rapid descent towards the welcoming blue waters below. Squeezing her eyes shut tight and taking that last deep gulp of air, Anita's whole body tensed waiting to be engulfed.

The drop lasted barely a second before their bodies plunged into the cold depths of the lake. As soon as they broke the serene surface of the water, Ani released Legolas' hand. She remained underwater for a moment, enjoying the strange feeling of being suspended in a world where gravity meant almost nothing. She opened her eyes and saw the bright light from the sun dancing and refracting off the surface ripples their jump had caused. Working her arms and legs in unison, Anita pushed herself towards the surface.

"Wooo!" She cried out with her first inhale of fresh oxygen after resurfacing, "That was awesome!" Her voice echoed off the rocky ledges above them, followed by a full bodied hysterical laugh brought about by the adrenaline still pulsating through her veins.

Swimming to the edge on the lake, she pulled herself with some difficulty, seeing as how wet jeans meant really heavy jeans. Anita was thoroughly soaked through, head to toe, and she was sure her shoes were going to make that awful wet squeaking noise when she started to walk.

"Was that 'fun' enough for you Lady Anita?" Legolas easily removed himself from the water, and came to sit by the still human girl.

"Ani."

"Excuse me?"

"My friends call me Ani, no one calls me Anita except for when I'm in trouble and you are the only weirdo that calls me Lady anything."

"Well I do beg your forgiveness. Was that fun enough for Ani?"

"Yeah, it was." And Legolas received the first genuine full smile he had seen in the short time he had known Elladan's daughter.

They had been sitting for only a moment before Legolas stood up and offered Ani his hand, "It is well past midday now, I should get you back to Rivendell before your father begins to worry." Anita didn't argue, but she did accept Legolas' hand to help her up. Together the pair started making the walk back to town, and as Ani predicted her shoes squeaked the whole damn way.

The walk back was short and the gentle breeze had made it so neither Ani's jeans or shoes had enough time to dry before the pair was entering back through the gates of Rivendell. Elladan was waiting there to greet them. As soon as he saw the state his daughter was in, his face immediately fell into a deep frown.

"Anita, what happened? You are soaked to the bone."

"We went cliff jumping into a lake." By the expression on her father's face, Ani realized she probably should have downplayed the situation somehow. Elladan pursed his lips and turned a wrathful eye to Legolas.

"I asked you to keep my daughter safe, what about a suicidal plunge off a mountain seems safe to you?!"

Legolas barely had opened his mouth to defend himself before Ani leapt right in " Dude chillax, it was my idea."

"I have no interest in whose idea it was, he had no authority to allow you…"

"How exactly was he going to stop me? Cuz I'm some poor little woman I should just listen when the man tells me no? Well unless he had planned to wrestle me to the ground and tie me to a tree stump, I was jumping. And I don't need you sending one of your lackeys to try and control what I do!" Her loud and sudden outburst caught Elladan off guard, and she made a big display of stomping passed him with a sound of complete exasperation.

Legolas almost missed it, but just as he was turning his attention back to Elladan following Anita's dramatic exit, he saw the girl turn briefly when she had made it past Elladan and well out of his line of sight. Right before she took off running in her squeaking shoes, she had turned back to him and paused only for a second to flash him a playful smile and wink.

**Walk- Foo Fighters**


	9. Stay

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I always look forward to hearing from you guys and your thoughts and feelings about my stories. Keep them coming! **

Chapter 9: Stay

The routine had been an easy one to fall into. Every day after breakfast, Anita and Legolas would meet at the front gate and go out to explore the valley together until well into the afternoon hours. He would regale her with stories of growing up in Mirkwood and all the headaches he caused his father, while she would struggle to explain the technology from her world and how it molded society. The change in Anita's demeanor since the daily outings had started was apparent for everyone to see; there were no more sulky days of silence or aimless wanderings about Rivendell. In fact the young girl had even been heard laughing on more than one occasion, but only ever in Legolas' presence. As the days wore on, Elladan's worries and apprehensions about pairing his daughter with Legolas as a guide were soon forgotten.

Summer wore on and the days started to get warmer, not Tucson hot but the warmth mixed with the humidity here made it feel like a towel only half dried in a tumble dryer had been dumped on Ani's head. Trying to wipe that strange sticky feeling from her forehead with the back of her hand, Anita gathered a few materials needed for sketching before heading to meet Legolas. She had determined that today was going to be the day, even if she had to force it out of herself, she was _going_ to draw something. Despite the fun she had been having with Legolas on their daily outings, the desire to draw still hadn't resurfaced. She tossed her pencils and a small sketching notebook into a drawstring backpack along with her refillable water bottle and headed downstairs.

Legolas was standing were he always was by the gate, which had become their designated meeting area. But unlike most days, today Legolas had a horse with him; a big beautiful chestnut gelding with enormous brown eyes.

"Bringing a friend?" Instinctually she held her hand out to the horse for him to smell before she gently started to rub him on the nose.

"The destination I have in mind is far down the valley, well beyond the distance you would desire to walk in a day. I though perhaps to ride instead, and in turn teach you to ride."

Anita made rude sound with her mouth, "I don't need lessons on how to ride."

"You will have to learn as this is the common way to travel between…" Legolas cut himself short as he watched Ani grab the saddle horn and with one swift jump hooked her leg over the horse and pulled herself up in the saddle. The look of surprise he gave her after watching her expertly mount the horse brought a smug smile to her lips.

"I grew up in _Tucson_ dude, there are only a hundred stables. My mom paid for Leila and I to have lessons, I've been riding horses basically since I could hold myself upright. Until I came here I thought it was just one of my mom's weird quirks." Reaching over she patted the horse's neck while she spoke. It had been one of her mom weird things, that both the girls learn to ride and ride often. Coming here to visit the world of her mother's origin though, it wasn't hard to tell why her mother was such an avid horse lover.

"Perhaps then you will allow me the honor of guiding the horse then as to recover my hurt pride?" Ani didn't respond to Legolas except to move herself as far back in the seat as she could, giving him plenty of room to sit in front of her. He easily slid into the saddle in front of her and waited until she had tightly interlocked her fingers around his midsection before guiding the horse out of the gateway.

"I am going to ask you an impertinent question," Legolas said over his shoulder, "but I do hope you will forgive my boldness."

"Well that doesn't sound good," Ani pretended to laugh it off, while in reality Legolas' pretense to the question made her rather nervous.

"Why have neither you nor your sister married, you are both of age?"

She laughed mirthlessly, more a discharge of nervous energy than anything else. "We are barely of age. My mom wasn't real keen on the idea of Lei and I going out on dates, and I think the idea of us getting married young would have given her an aneurism."

"So you courted none of the human men from your…" Legolas trailed off as he tried to recall the word he was looking for.

"High school," Ani finished for him, " And I said my mom wasn't real keen on the idea, I didn't say it stopped us. And what about you? Shouldn't the next king of Mirkwood have a queen at his side?"

Anita had just been teasing him, but Legolas' voice suddenly got very serious. " I have found love to be very fleeting."

"Is that your way of saying you got burned?"

"It is a way of saying I have never been so inclined to get close enough to be burned." Ani didn't have a response for that. What would she have said? 'Buck up champ and love will find you soon'? Not only did it sound stupid but it went against everything that she believed about love. As far as she was concerned, love meant finding someone that didn't irritate the hell out of you and trying to determine if you could live with them for seventy years without pushing a pillow firmly over their face while they slept. So instead, Ani kept quiet and let the conversation drift away, turning her attention instead to the landscape and trying to guess their destination.

They traveled down the valley until the path became too rocky for the horse to cope with. Leaving the gelding in a small patch of greenery to graze on, the pair continued on foot up the rough terrain. After her time here, Ani was getting better at telling time based on where the sun was sitting, and if she had to make an educated guess, they had been traveling south from Rivendell for almost an hour and a half. The further on they walked, the rockier and more hazardous the terrain became, and more than once Anita lost her footing on an unstable rock.

Anita didn't need to ask when they had reached their final point, because as soon as she laid eyes on the pool of water; she knew. Legolas had taken her to a mountain spring, a series of waterfalls cascading over large rocks that fed into a large pool of cool clear water. The water gave way to enormous boulders soaring between ten and twenty feet above the water level, forming the sides that enclosed the body of water. Atop the large rocks were trees, tall and majestic, whose roots had crawled down the lengths of the rocks like skinny broken fingers searching, pleading, to touch the water.

It was those roots, gnarled and mangled, breaking across the surface of the rocks that transfixed her, and she knew they were the exact reason Legolas had brought her here. They were ugly, and broke up the serenity of the scene, but the desperate need to adapt and survive held its own beauty. Ani spared a glance at Legolas who was giving her a knowing smile. Wordlessly, the young girl sat down on the rocky ledge and pulled her sketching materials out of her tiny drawstring pack.

Picking up a hard lead pencil, Ani willed herself to draw, begged whatever cosmic force or god was in control, _please_ let her draw. The pencil tip found its way to the blemish free paper, and ever so lightly an outline started to appear. Legolas sat next to her silently but observant as the picture started to take shape. Ani's skilled hands transferred the world around her to the paper, first in light tones and then darker shades and shadows when she traded up for her charcoal.

The art felt forced, like a singer trying to produce music when their voice was gone, and in her own mind's eye, that was apparent in Ani's work. When she finally set the charcoal tip down, there were many areas of blandness that could be seen in her work. Areas where she could have added more detail, added more life to the roots. Yes the drawing looked lifeless and plain to her, and it was far from perfect or one of her proudest pieces, but it was _hers._ After weeks of suffering in her own artistic abyss, something had finally taken shape under her guidance. With a small smile of satisfaction, Ani sighed in relief.

"You appear so…happy, when you draw." It was Legolas who first broke the silence around them.

" _"__I found I could say things with color and shapes that I couldn't say any other way - things I had no words for.__" _– Georgia O'Keefe," Ani said plainly as if that explained everything. It was like a weight had been lifted from her soul with this picture, and she felt the strangest sense of giddiness rushing through her veins. "I really can't thank you enough for this, honestly, it's like being let out of a cage after weeks of imprisonment."

Legolas didn't reply right away. A gentle breeze blew by, twisting and lifting Ani's two toned hair in its eternal dance through the branches. Reaching out the elf carefully plucked a few streaks of her violet hair from the winds grasp.

"A flower without color indeed," he said mostly to himself and shook his head before releasing the hair he had been twirling between his fingers. "You are without a doubt the strangest young lady I have ever beheld."

In whatever weird way, Ani knew it was a compliment, and it drew a smile to her lips. Turning away to hide any trace of a blush that might have crept up on her face, Ani spied the perfectly blue waters below them. The sun had hit its zenith, and the combination of blaring light combined with the humidity left an uncomfortable sticky feeling about them, not that anyone would notice on Legolas. Still high from the rush of having completed a drawing, an impulsive idea formed in her head.

"Let's go swimming." The elf's only answer to her statement was to cock a single dark eyebrow at her. But the idea was already in Ani's head, which meant that didn't matter if anyone else was on board, she was going to do it. As it was she was already on her feet, kicking off her sneakers and undoing the clasp on her belt.

"Ani I do not think this is a good idea."

"Laaaaaaame!" The girl retorted in a sing song voice pulling her shirt over her head, and immediately after she pulled down her jeans leaving her standing there in only her bra and panties; a sight that Legolas turned his eyes from as Ani continued to taunt, "Legolas is laaaaaaame."

The rocky ledge they had been seated on was the lowest point in the rocky wall surrounding the water, only three feet from the water line at max. Without a backward glance, the girl slid into the water and plunged below the surface. Legolas sighed with relief when the girl disappeared beneath the water momentarily, at least water would provide some coverage of the girl's body. Anyone that knew the young prince knew that he had a great appreciation for the female form, but he shouldn't, _couldn't_, think of Ani in that way and it was just easier to avoid the temptation. That withstanding, a swim did sound enjoyable.

Ani resurfaced from under the water to see Legolas unbuttoning his tunic. She opened her mouth to taunt him again, but pulled up short when the fabric slid from his shoulders and her mouth went completely dry. Good god was there anything wrong with this man physically? Not only did he have some of the strongest facial features she had ever seen, but he had a body to match. The sun glinted off his perfectly defined pecs and flat but well-toned ab muscles. As her eyes drank in the sight before her, she realized just what an excellent job his clothing did of hiding his amazing physique.

She tried to swallow, but her throat felt thick and dry, and a tingling sensation had started in the pit of her stomach. Watching the elf slide shirtless into the water, Ani began to beg her own body to behave itself, but she just could not pull her eyes away. _Oh please, oh please, oh please _she internally pleaded, the last thing she wanted was to be caught ogling Legolas. Something finally broke, if her eyes refused to obey at least her legs would, and Ani plunged herself back under the water.

Resurfacing when she was sure she had herself under control, Ani let out a yelp of surprise to see that Legolas had swam over and was less than two feet from her. She made an attempt to swim backwards as distance herself from Legolas but her back solidly collided with one of the surrounding boulders. Legolas let out a full bodied laugh at her putziness.

Anita wanted to act normal, more than anything she wanted to act normal while she was staring him down. But it was hard to act like that when she could feel her libido starting to act up , and the image of his well defined body still fresh in her mind, and it certainly didn't help that he moved forward to close the distance between them.

"You seem nervous." Legolas said staring her down, and Ani noticed that his eyes were somehow darker. _Answer him! _ She hissed within her own mind. But opening her mouth to reply, nothing came out. All the wit and sarcasm that were readily available to her any other time had abandoned her. So there she was with her mouth hanging ajar, and nothing to say. Legolas reached up and ever so gently pushed her side-swept bangs, which had wetly plastered themselves across her forehead and left eye, out of her eyes, letting his fingers linger for a only a second on her temple. What was there to do but be nervous? She was half naked in a secluded spring with a gorgeous half naked man.

Legolas sensed that the moment had become too intimate, and pulled his hand away from her face and softly laughed to try and lighten up the mood. Even as he started to swim away and put distance between their bodies, Ani still wasn't able to move or speak. A quick glance down at herself though confirmed a fear for her. Despite how normal she had been trying to act, how hard she had been trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach when Legolas' hand had been on her face, the physical evidence what there for the world to see.

Anita was trembling.

**Stay- Rihanna**


	10. Back Home

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: It's a short one today guys, sorry. I'm working fast trying to get the next two chapters ready to be posted, so hopefully it won't be too terribly long before I get another chapter up. **

Chapter 10: Back Home

It was petty, childish and even stupid, but all the same, Anita was avoiding Legolas. After their intimate moment yesterday at the spring, she didn't have the balls to face him today. So instead of meeting him after breakfast like they had been doing for the past few weeks, she just didn't. In a moment of being honest with herself, Ani would admit she hadn't done much to make friends here in Rivendell. Arwen had been welcoming and Aragorn was nice, most people were friendly enough, but Legolas was the only one she had a real connection with. And that in itself was too precious to throw away on a little school girl crush.

It wasn't even really a crush, she reasoned with herself. It was hormones acting up, and the rest of her body was playing right along with their game. So much so that Legolas had a starring role in her dreams last night, which was mainly the reason she hadn't wanted to see him today. Ani blushed to think about it, and she prayed that she hadn't done any talking in her sleep last night. Of course she found him attractive, she would have to be dead, buried, and cold not to find him attractive. But nothing more than that, it couldn't ever be more than that. Little did she know, what she had no way to know, was that across Rivendell a certain elf was fighting a very similar struggle.

So at the risk of looking completely and utterly immature, Anita decided to ignore him for the day, and instead went in search of her twin sister. Leila of course was found sitting crossed legged on her bed bent over a book, a sight that had been common even back in Tucson. She couldn't help but notice the way that Lei fit into her surroundings, not a cactus that had been removed from its world, but a flower in its natural habitat. Taking a running leap, Ani launched herself over the intricately carved footboard of Lei's bed and belly flopped the mattress, which threw the book to the floor.

"Anita!" Lei's shrill cry of protest just made Ani laugh.

"Gotcha!"

"You are just mean spirited," Leila reached for the book that had been tossed to the stone floor and re-opened it to try and find her page before addressing her sister again, " Why aren't you with Legolas?"

Anita tried to disguise her flinch as a shrug when Lei asked about him. "I didn't feel like it today."

"Really?" The way Lei cocked her eye brow at her darker twin meant she wasn't buying any of Ani's crap. "You two have been inseparable for weeks now."

"We were inseparable for eighteen years, shit changes." That statement had come out far harsher than Ani had wanted it to, and the look of sadness on her twin's face meant the nasty barb had hit home. Even though she hadn't wanted to upset her sister, she was glad that her snappy little statement had at least turned Lei's attention away from the conversation about a certain prince. It was bad enough she was having erotic dreams about him. Heaven forbid Leila find out Ani had a physical attraction to Legolas, she would never hear the end of it. Quickly, she tried to think of something to lighten the mood, " Happy Halfway to going home day."

Despite the positive impact that hanging out with Legolas had on her time in Rivendell, Anita had still been counting the days til she could go home. This would all make for a great joke between the three of them ; Lei, Ani and their mom, for years to come she was sure.

"Yeah I have been meaning to talk to you about that…" Oh that tone, Ani knew that tone of voice. It was that tone of voice that had landed them here in Middle Earth in the first place, it was a tone that Ani had come to associate with bad news. Rolling over and sitting up, Ani prepared herself for whatever was coming.

"I don't think I am ready to go back to Tucson." Lei's voice was timid, but sincere.

"What you mean like you don't want to go back to start the fall semester?"

"No Ani. I don't want to go back at all." They stared at each other for a moment of pregnant silence. Ani was waiting, waiting for her sister to start laughing or give some hint that this was just a joke. But none ever came. Leila was being serious.

"Why? Why stay here? You really want to give up everything in our world to stay _here?_!"

"Ani what would we be giving up?"

"You were going to be a doctor there!"

"I can be a healer here."

"This isn't home!"

"Our father…"

"Your father Lei, if you want him."

"_Our _father," Lei started again as if she hadn't been cut off, " is here and so is our family. This is more our home than Tucson ever was."

"Are you being serious right now?" Ani stood up off the bed and began to pace the floor on the room, while Leila remained quite calm on the bed.

Leila let her sister pace for a moment before she quietly offered up a question. "If you were to go back to Tucson right now, do you really think you could pick up life again like this never happened, like this place didn't exist, and the reality of what and who we are had never been revealed to you?"

Anita didn't have an answer for that. Lei had known that she wouldn't have an answer before the question had even been posed of course. The fact that Ani couldn't respond with anything intelligible to that question only infuriated her more.

"Anita," Leila spoke so gently trying not to further irritate her twin, " I am staying here in Rivendell. Forever."

Lei expected Anita to react exactly the way that she did. After all, Ani had been right when she said that the twins had been inseparable for almost eighteen years. So what happened was nothing short of normal, and Lei didn't flinch a muscle when Ani started screaming.

"C'est la vie, adios, good riddance, fuck you!" Anita didn't bother sparing a backward glance before she left her twin sitting there in silence. In her blind fury, Ani stormed around the house with no real goal in mind. She didn't know where she wanted to go, just somewhere else where she could sit and fume. In spite of how much she loved and cherished her sister, no one could piss her off quite like Leila could.

She wasn't quite sure how long she had walked, and somehow she had wandered into a part of the house that she wasn't all that familiar with. It was a large room with spiraling columns and two grand staircases leading up to a second floor that peaked in front of a statue of a woman holding a sword. The walls were decorated with what appeared to be major events in this world's history. Taking a quick glance around, she realized she had been in this room one time before, because she recognized the painting on the wall of the man in black armor and the funny helmet having his hand cut off by the dude on the ground.

Truthfully she wouldn't have stopped here any other day of the week, but today this room was empty and dark, and that was its selling point currently. Anita took a seat on a cold bench carved from white stone and looked around.

Leila was right, she always was right, and Anita knew it. _The reality of who and what we are_…. Leila's words echoed around inside her brain. Ani's instincts had been to stand strong and say of course she could go back to Tucson and live a normal life. But she knew better, because she had seen someone else attempt to do it. Her mother.

With a fuller picture of where her mother's life had been before Tucson, Ani now more deeply understood just how much their mother had really given up to give the twins a normal mainstream childhood. Everything about who and what they were, the life they had been living in Arizona was just lies compounded on top of more lies.

Arlandria, her mother, had changed everything about herself to simply fade into the background of life. Not only had she changed her name to Andrea Rodriguez, but she had learned to speak fluent Spanish, giving birth to the belief that their family was Hispanic, a dime a dozen in Tucson. Her mother had never denied or accepted it outright, but it was an easy assumption to make, one that even Ani and Lei had accepted. Her mother had given up her name, her identity, even her culture and moved to a world where she knew no one and nothing of the society. Arlandria... Andrea…mom had always been cordial and even social when it was required of her, but Ani couldn't recall her mother having any real friends.

So many things made sense now. Her mother's ears which had been covered up in a lie. And that lovely trip to the doctor's office, where they had been told since they had infrequent periods, both the twins would have extreme difficulty in conceiving should they ever chose to have children. In reality, it was nothing more than a condition of them being elves- or so Lei had told her- which they discovered coming here. But she remembered her mother standing there in the room looking blank eyed and innocent while the doctor had told them the bad news. Just more lies.

With how amazing her mother was at feeding other people lies and really truly getting them to believe it, Ani began to wonder why that woman had started a landscape architecture business and hadn't just become an actress.

In response to Leila's question, could she go back and pretend, go back and lie about all this? No. Anita wasn't a great liar in the first place, there wasn't a time at home she hadn't gotten caught, so how could she hide all this? Did she have it in her to change her name, move to a place where she knew no one and had no friends? Could she lie about her life, fabricate convincing details to cover up the fact that she wasn't even human? No, no she could not.

Leila had been right again. Tucson wasn't home, the life she had been living there…it had been a dream. Looking around the room she was in, with the carved stone and the painted walls, Ani was slowly letting the heavy truth of the situation take root in her mind. These were the halls of her fathers, the halls of her people. She had been wrong about herself all along; she wasn't a cactus that had been removed from its habitat, she was a leaf that had been ripped off its branch and tossed around lifelessly in the wind.

Anita's breathing became ragged as she fought back the hot tears pricking at her eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit it, didn't want to accept it, the reality of all that was around her was bearing down on the violet haired girl.

Anita Listelle Rodriguez didn't exist.

That person, that life, was just smoke and mirrors concocted by her mother to try and hide the truth. To hide the fact that she was an Elf, a child of the Eldar, and this place…this Middle Earth, was where she and her twin belonged.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, she tried to calm the quiver and hold herself together even as one tear escaped, and unbidden rolled down her pale cheek. Leaning back, she rested her mess of two toned hair against the perfectly white stone walls and looked around the room. She only whispered one word into the darkness, one word was all she could manage before the burning at the back of her throat and in her eyes became too much and she broke down into sobs.

"Home."

**Back Home- Yellowcard **


	11. Giving In

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: Ahh miss Jasmin you have gotten ahead of me by like ten chapters! But I promise there is an explanation for everything, including what happened between Elladan and Arlandria but I'm using it as a plot point in a much later chapter, hold tight though because it's coming. I do appreciate when people pose questions in their reviews, and I will always do my best to answer. **

Chapter 11:Giving In

It had taken some time for Anita to collect herself enough to risk the short journey to her own bedroom, her red puffy eyes an obvious give away that she had been crying. Here in the safety and solitude of her room though, there was no one to judge her emotional breakdown. The cream color of the walls though didn't help her current state of mind, since she was coming to associate the blankness of it all with the padded walls of an insane asylum. That was little dramatic she supposed, but try as she might the image wouldn't leave her mind.

Glancing down at the sketchpad in her hands, Anita just saw a reflection of her frustration in her art. The picture that had come alive under her skilled hands was that of a falcon, strong and majestic, with two horribly mangled and broken wings, locked in a song bird cage and sitting on the bird swing twitting out a happy tune. She groaned audibly before shucking the sketchpad across the room, where it bounced off the wall and landed on her armoire with a thud.

It was still very early in the night, the sun had only just sank below the mountain caps, but Ani felt it was best to turn in for the night. Dragging her large suitcase out from under the bed, she retrieved an oversized man-tank and a pair of sweatpants to change into. Before she rezipped the suitcase back up, she spied something in the bottom half hidden under her jeans. Reaching in and retrieving the heavy object, Anita saw that it was the bottle of tequila she had stolen from her mother's liquor cabinet for her and Lei to celebrate going home. She shook her head, understanding that the liquor cabinet had been yet another ruse to complete the 'we are a totally human family' routine. Snagging the shot glass that had been lifted along with the alcohol, Ani crammed the suitcase back under the bed and left the drinking set on the night stand so she could change clothes. Her and that tequila were going to be really good friends tonight.

The seal on the tequila had barely been broken before a knock sounded at the door. Anita weighed out the option of just not answering and hoping whoever it was just went away, but a second round of knocking indicated she would get no peace until this person was dealt with.

"Come in!" She yelled over her shoulder before remembering she didn't need to yell in this place. That was a habit that was going to take a long time to break. Not that she didn't have all the time in the world now. The bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Legolas, and Anita prayed that her eyes were no longer that tell-tale red.

"You did not meet me this morning." He didn't enter her room entirely, just haunted the doorway like an invisible force was keeping him out, "When you did not join us for dinner I felt compelled to check on your wellbeing."

"I'm fine." She tried to be nonchalant, even added a shrug to her statement for effect. But the look on his face indicated he wasn't buying any of her bullshit either. With a wave of her hand, Ani granted him permission to enter and then went to close the door behind him. Returning to her earlier position on the bed, she patted the empty space next to her as an open invitation for Legolas to join her.

"Leila told me." Legolas confessed, making himself comfortable on the bed next to Ani, but not too close. After yesterday's events Legolas was trying to behave himself while not giving the girl any hints that he had a sexual attraction to her.

"Ah ha," Ani nodded her head as she her pursed lips. "It's funny that she sent you to do try and talk to me. Normally people send her when I'm 'in a mood'."

"Your eyes are red." His off topic observation caught her off guard, and she quickly snapped her head around to look away from him, a sad attempt to hide what he had already seen. Naturally he noticed, much to Anita's chagrin. She could have lied, tried to sweep it under the rug, blame it on allergies or something, but it would have done no good.

"A month ago I swore I had a handle on my life, now I'm just kind of floating along letting the current take me wherever. I know I have to move forward with life, but where do I even begin?"

"The beauty of having no direction in life is that you can choose any direction in life."

"Sounds like something off of a motivational poster you would see in a guidance counselors' office." She laughed at her own little joke while Legolas just stared at her quizzically.

"So the question remains; which direction to choose?"

"Whichever one…" Ani leaned over and grabbed the tequila bottle from the night stand, " leads me to the inside of this here bottle, and the free prize at the bottom."

"Prize?"

"Drunken oblivion." He frowned at her response. "What? It's been freeing people of the need to make decisions for hundreds of years."

"But it will not heal the whole in your heart."

Anita stopped halfway through filling the shot glass she had, the strong smell the amber liquid gave off quickly filled the room. She closed her eyes in an attempt to hide the look of pain they held, and took a deep inhale to steady her breathing before she spoke softly, " I just want one night. One night where I don't have to think about the fact that my life up til now has been a lie I can never go back to. One night where I don't have to fight to hold myself together, when I can fall to pieces and no one will judge me, and I can pick myself up the next day and put me back together. One night when I don't feel… abandoned. Tomorrow I'll pick myself up, dust myself off, and find something to do with myself for the rest of forever. But just….give me tonight?"

Legolas would have pitied her if such a thing were possible, but he knew Anita was too fearsome a creature to pity, so instead he sympathized. He was after all in Rivendell searching for the same kind of reprieve from his own frustrations in life. Ani accepted his silence as his permission and continued to fill the shot glass. Wordlessly she lifted the full glass and took the shot, letting the amber liquid burn its way down her throat. Legolas watched as she immediately poured another glass, but was shocked when she passed it to him instead of drinking it herself.

"That will do little good, Elves do not feel the effects of alcohol." But Ani wasn't having any of his excuses.

"That's because you haven't tried this shit yet." And again she tried to pass him the glass, this time though he accepted. He held it up to examine the drink in the light of the nearby oil lamps before he finally consented, driven by pure impulse, and took the drink. The flavor and strength of the alcohol was a surprise to him, and he forcibly had to swallow the liquid. The disgusted face he made drew giggles from Ani.

"That is a vile substance. " Gladly he surrendered the shot glass back to Anita who was still laughing at his expense.

"Wimp." She mumbled and downed the shot she had just poured herself. It really only took the two shots before she started to feel that tingly bubble sensation under skin. Not that she was surprised that the tequila had a fast effect on her, she hadn't eaten all day in her depressed state and in all fairness it wasn't like she was a heavy drinker to begin with. But it was a welcome feeling.

"I'm glad you turned out not to be a pompous self-indulgent ass clown." Clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent more words from flying free, Anita was aghast she had just blurted that out. Yes she had been thinking it for a few days now, but it had only been the impulse of the moment and alcoholic influence that finally ripped it out of her.

Legolas was taken aback momentarily by her sudden utterance but was overtaken by laughter at her honesty. "Well I am glad you turned out not to have the personality of a troll." The pair collapsed into a fit of giggles that left their sides aching and took more than a few minutes for them to collect themselves. Once they had finally calmed down, Ani passed Legolas his second shot.

"I swear you are the only thing keeping me sane here."

"And you will surely be the force that makes me lose my sanity." Legolas more willingly gulped his shot of tequila down and passed the glass back to his female counterpart, who snatched it out of his outstretched hand and filled it again with alcohol.

"Well then I'll drink to lost sanity!" She raised the glass to her lips, but another random fit of hysterical laughs made it impossible to ingest and in fact caused her to spill some liquid from the overly full glass.

By a will of their own, Legolas' eyes followed the path of a single drop of the amber fluid as it fell from the rim of the glass and landed squarely on the swell of Anita's breast. It was a sight he had been actively avoiding since entering the room, since the cut and size of her shirt paired with the lack of bra gave Legolas a view which left little to be imagined. He had to remind himself that she was just a girl, that she was Elladan's daughter, and perhaps most importantly; Gandalf had threatened his wellbeing if he touched her. He had been reminding himself of that consistently since their rendezvous at the mountain spring.

Legolas swallowed hard and demanded his eyes look away, no matter how welcome the view really was. He demanded that his blood not run so hot, and he demanded that his own body not react to the sight of her visible cleavage. It seemed his body wasn't in the mood to take orders and the voices of his conscience soon faded into the background, drowning underneath the sound of his blood pulsing in his ears.

Anita set down the shot glass when she realized she had spilled on herself, and reached her hand up to wipe the single drop from its perch on her breast. Before her hand was capable of completing its task, it was stopped mid motion by the grip of strong fingers around her wrist. Opening her mouth to protest, the only sound to escape her lips was a shocked gasp as Legolas dipped his head and licked the single drop of amber liquid from the swell of her breast.

In the next instant his mouth was on hers, hungry and needy. There was a part of Anita's brain that wanted it to stop, that knew this was impulsive and brash, a part of her brain that was desperately trying to be her voice of reason. But it was one voice being drowned out by every other fiber of her being that really wanted this.

Legolas was trying to regain some semblance of control, telling himself that he could stop anytime, even as his mouth greedily overtook Anita's. He believed it too, that he could stop as soon as he was done tasting the sweetness of her mouth. He believed himself, that was, until Anita snagged his bottom lip between her teeth and bit him, completely unhinging the young elf prince from his sense of reality. With a feral growl, Legolas roughly he pushed her shoulders down forcing her form to lie across the bed. Sliding his hand underneath the hem of her shirt, he ripped the fabric over her head in one swift motion and tossed it into the abyss that lay beyond the sheets.

Anita let out a little sound of pleasure when his hands non too gently found her soft mounds and began to work the liquid flesh under his fingers. Reaching up, Ani's surprisingly nimble finger began to unhook the claps on the front of Legolas' tunic, with very little difficulty. When the final hook came undone, she sat up slightly so she could pull the opened shirt off his shoulders and bare his naked torso. His tunic joined her shirt somewhere on the floor beyond their care. Since seeing his chiseled body at the mountain spring, Ani had been tempted by the idea of running her fingers over his muscles. And that exactly what she did. Starting at the base of his collar bone, she started to run her fingers down across his chest; gently at first, but when his fingers started to tease her the skin right above the top of her sweatpants, her fingers curled so she instead was dragging nails down his skin leaving little trails of pink, marking him, and drawing a hiss of arousal from his lips.

Hooking his fingers over the top of her sweatpants and panties together, Legolas tugged on her last remaining bits of clothing, pulling them off together to throw aside, and leaving her stark naked on the bed. She began to tug on the ties of his pants, trying to free the hardness she could feel pressed against her hip from its prison. After only a second of her fumbling with the unfamiliar knot, Legolas took over and easily undid the tie, allowing Ani to sit back and take in the full effect of his amazing physique as he slid his pants off. Timidly, she outreached her hand and wrapped unsure fingers around the length of his manhood causing him to buck against her hand with a groan.

For how much he had fought against this baser urge, Legolas couldn't wait a moment longer. He hooked one of her legs over his elbow and spreads her thighs apart opening her up to him. He thrust himself deep inside her, forcing a cry of ecstasy from her and a moan of satisfaction from him as he buried himself inside her willing body up to the hilt. He began to slide himself in and out of her at a pace that was urgent to the point of being desperate.

It was surreal for him, like being out of body, with no control over what he was doing. His thrusts were wild and powerful, never before had he been so brutal a lover, but the way Ani was lifting her hips to parry his ever thrust was inviting him to keep up his jarring pace. And with every matched thrust of her hips there came a moan of pleasure which only served to fuel his own excitement, calling up a primal need from within him. She didn't suffer from any of the Elvish stoicism, she had little practice in hiding what she felt, so every wave of ecstasy that pushed her closer to the edge was written clearly across her facial features and woven into the sounds escaping her lips.

When her gasps became more urgent , Legolas knew Ani was drawing near her release. Gripping her hips, he angled her into the perfect position for him to stroke that sensitive hidden area, drawing louder cries. He had been fighting his own release practically since he had felt her warmth encase the entirety of his manhood. Ani's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer against her, further inside her. When Legolas felt her tense under him, he gave one final powerful thrust into her wetness, forcing a loud throaty scream to come from the woman underneath him and her nails to dig into his shoulder. He knew there would be marks tomorrow if she hadn't already drawn blood. Her inner walls constricted against his thrusting hardness as she screamed out her orgasm, encouraging him to enter into the same gratifying release. His hips bucked one last time before his own orgasm overtook him.

Legolas collapsed on top of her smaller frame, the silence of the room closing in around them. The deafening silence made the sound of their breathing matched with Ani's occasional whisper of "oh my god" seem far louder than they actually were. He lay there with her, feeling her rapid heartbeat against his chest and listening to the uneven pattern in her breathing. He lay there tangled in her limbs until her whispers faded out and both her heartbeat and breathing returned to a normal pace. Unwrapping himself from her arms and legs, he sat up and was surprised to find that Ani had fallen asleep.

Legolas got up and searched around for his scattered clothing items, and dressed himself as quickly as he could manage while attempting to be quiet enough not to wake the sleeping girl. Once he was fully clothed, the elf returned to the bed so as to adjust Ani's sleeping figure, allowing him to pull the blanket over her naked form. Satisfied that she was comfortable, Legolas stole away out of her bedroom like a shadow, the guilt already starting to swallow him whole.

**Giving In-Adema **


	12. Rise Above This

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: I was going to try and be coy about this and just tell everyone to hang tight with the questions about Tolkien's rules for elves, but I'm just going to be straight. Yes I acknowledge Tolkien's rules for Elvish society, but I took a little creative license with them for obvious reasons. They get explained within the next chapters. **

Chapter 12: Rise Above This

Leila wasn't stupid. She had known her sister for eighteen years, and within that time she had gotten to know Ani's moods very, very well. So to say she noticed a change in her twin's demeanor that next morning, was an understatement. There were the subtle hints of course, firstly Anita looked well rested, which hadn't been the case since the duo had shown up here in Rivendell. There was also the return of her appetite; after weeks of barely consuming anything no one missed that Ani scarfed down two full plates of breakfast.

Those two things by themselves wouldn't have sent off any red flags if they stood alone, hell Lei might have just assumed it meant her darker twin had just finally accepted their place here. But paired with that _look_, that smug self-satisfied smile on her face…. Lei knew. She had seen this look too much in the past year to associate with anything else.

Anita had gotten laid.

Leila sat at the breakfast table, glowering at her other half, a mix of irritation and disgust making it nearly impossible to eat. She just sat watching her sister serve herself a third helping.

"My god these are so good, what are they?" Anita was oblivious to Leila's glares as she snapped up two rolls from the pile of bread in the middle of the table.

"Rosemary and honey rolls, you did not like them your first day here." The only other person that seemed to have noticed Ani's overnight personality change was Arwen, and suspicion was sneaking its way into her tone.

"Well I was wrong about them!" And in two chomps, the sweet sticky roll had disappeared between her lips. There wasn't really any question in Leila's mind who Anita had done the deed with, heaven sake there was only one person she had been hanging out with!

"You did it didn't you?" It was the first thing Lei had said all morning since her twin had come practically skipping down to breakfast. She didn't need to elaborate on the question, Ani knew what she had done, Lei just wanted to hear the confession.

"Like wildebeests on National Geographic," The words had been hard to distinguish around the mouth full of bread as Ani consumed the second roll in record speed. Lei could only roll her eyes and give a grunt of disgust as her sister confirmed she had no ability to make a good decision. Not that Leila's judgmental looks would do any good; Anita was immune to them at this point.

"So I was wondering," Anita turned the conversation to her father once she had swallowed, " since we are staying here awhile…indefinitely ?... I really wanted to paint my bedroom. White walls are kinda making me crazy."

Her request took Elladan momentarily by surprise. "Yes of course, you can make any adjustments to your quarters that would make it more homely. If you let me know the colors you require I can have them commissioned."

"Awesome," She started to get up when she realized it wouldn't kill her to show a little gratitude, so she followed up with a forced and more than a little awkward, "Thanks."

Elladan could only shake his head at her peculiar behavior as he watched his daughter scuttle out of the room. Once she had left though, he realized the table was far more empty than he had originally noticed. "Where is prince Legolas?"

The elf in question, sat in a bathtub whose water had been cold hours ago. After what had transpired the night before, he had been unable and uninclined to sleep. He had run a bath to try and relax himself, and that it where he had been ever since, letting thoughts of guilt and regret consume him.

Anita was a child, she was Elladan's child, and he had just deflowered her. Not in any manner, he had been _rough _with her, and he was never rough. He may have had a reputation for having a varied selection of lovers, be he certainly would never have been called a rough lover. The thought that hurt him the most was idea that Ani would think him a monster after the way he had, essentially, mauled her. Of course the stinging sensation from where she had dragged her nails across his skin, and the tenderness of his lip where she had bitten him, where possible indicators that she didn't mind the roughness at all.

Legolas rested his head against the smooth, cool wall that abutted the wash tub and closed his eyes. How could he face her? How could he face her father?! It was one of the reasons he hadn't left the tub to go down to breakfast; there was no way he could look either one of them in the eye knowing he had defiled her maidenhood.

His eyes snapped open as he finally grasped at something that had been bothering him since it happened. Legolas had been with plenty of virgins, enough of them to know when the woman he was with _wasn't _a virgin. He searched back in his memory of last night's events… no, he was certain; Anita hadn't been a virgin even before he had…well…

Virgin or not, he had to make things with right Ani.

Pulling himself from the tub and readying himself to the day, the young prince finally emerged from his bedroom after hours of solitude. Finding whom he sought turned out not to be that difficult of a task, since the moment he left his room he could hear her strong alto voice belting out a song. It was only a matter of following the sound to its origin. He found Anita in her bedroom, balancing precariously on the headboard of her bed's frame, one hand against the wall to steady herself as she drew faint lines with a pencil, all the while her head bobbing along to the beat of the music blaring from her iPod matched only in volume by her own singing.

He watched her silently for a moment, enjoying that she was oblivious both to his presence, and to how loud she was being. He took in the sight of her, no longer off put by her black hair streaked with purple, which was currently pulled back into a pony tail, or the fact that she dressed in pants. It took her a moment before she realized she was being watched, and she cast a glance over her shoulder to confirm that there was someone lurking in the doorway. She didn't bother to stop what she was doing however, but she did remove one ear bud and ceased singing to indicate she was open to conversation.

"What in the name of the Valar is that terrible noise?"

"Papa Roach," she said plainly as her head continued to bob along with the beat of the drums and the pencil slid easily along the smooth wall. It amazed Legolas that Ani was able to draw while her head was moving so much, how on earth could she see what she was doing?

"And you find pleasure in this…sound?"

"It's called music, and yes. I can find something I like in every kind of music but something about rock just speaks to me." Anita, finally tired of having a conversation over her shoulder, dropped her arms from the wall, spun gracefully on one foot before jumping from the headboard, bouncing off the mattress and landing easily on the ground.

"And pray tell what will this be?" He swept his arm in the direction of where she had just been drawing. He was stalling for time before having a very awkward conversation, and he hoped it wasn't blatantly obvious to Ani as well. But just like it always had, asking about her art would light up her eyes in the most childlike manner and all else would be forgotten.

"Oh I had such a great idea to cover up all this whiteness. This half of the room I am going to paint to look like the Sonoran Desert with the Catalina Mountains as a backdrop, and the other half of the room I am going to paint to look like Rivendell's landscape, and they are going to meet here." She gestured to the area above her headboard as if it was already painted and ready to be shown off, " This is going to look like a giant Palo Verde tree. Half Tucson, half Middle Earth…like me."

"Very clever, " Legolas replied. True to her word, he could see that Anita was truly trying to adjust today, to make this place home. In one night, she had gone from scared and lonely girl in a place she didn't understand, and was now vibrant and happy. One night, as she said, to fall to pieces and put herself back together. One _forbidden_ night the elf had to remind himself, which brought him back to the reason he had sought Ani out in the first place. "Anita, could I speak with you privately?"

She only looked confused for a second before she grasped the hidden meaning in his words, privately as in far, far away from where anyone could overhear. Ani shut off her iPod before setting it and her pencil on the bed and followed Legolas out the door. He led her through a maze of hallways before they were let out into a large garden overrun with wildflowers and willow trees. The further they walked into the hidden corners of the garden, the more nervous Anita became. By the time they stopped, Anita was convinced that no matter how good elf ears were, if she screamed bloody murder right now no one would hear her. She would have told him as much, teasingly, if Legolas hadn't looked so ….unsettled.

"Anita. I feel I must apologize for my actions last night, those were not the behaviors of a gentleman and I never should have conducted myself in such a way."

Ani just stared at him, her brows furrowed in befuddlement, as she considered what he said, "Did you just apologize for a night of great sex?"

"Yes…no…well yes but…a gentleman should not…"

"Dude relax," She cut him off and took a seat on a very low hanging branch of a nearby willow tree, the slim pale wands covered in leaves swirling around her. "It's okay, I get it. We were drunk and we did something that we otherwise wouldn't have."

"I did not act under the influence of the drink." His confession was sheepish and demure, as if he hadn't wanted to confess that at all.

"Yeah I wasn't actually drunk either," Ani finally broke down and admitted, " I mean I was tipsy, but I wasn't like drunk. I was trying to give us an easy out."

There was a long moment of silence, the only sound was the leaves overhead rustling in a gentle breeze. Neither one of them knew what to say to make this less awkward and weird for the other. Legolas began to pace to ease his own tension and Anita began to click her teeth together just to break the overwhelming silence. She really, _really, _disliked moments like this and usually pulled out an inappropriate joke just to lighten the mood, somehow that didn't seem apt today.

"Look," Ani finally found the gall to speak, " I'm okay with what happened. You were great and I had fun, let's just leave it at that and forget it ever happened. I'm still confused about my place here, and hanging out with you has made this all less daunting. I don't want this weird thing floating around that makes it impossible for us to just….be. So can we just…"

The wind had been taken right out of Legolas' sails with that little speech. He had come here expecting to grovel and beg to be forgiven for violating her trust, and instead Ani was composed to the point of being completely detached. What could he say? This girl was so unlike any other woman he had ever spent time with, being with her had become the highlight of his day. Legolas certainly didn't want to throw that away over one of impulsive behavior.

"I agree, " He finally conceded. "Our baser urges controlled us briefly, but yes I do feel we can move beyond this."

"Oh thank God," Anita hopped down from her perch in the tree and started back towards the house with Legolas in step with her, " You know when you brought me out here I thought you were going to tell me that the laws of this place say because we had sex we had to get married or something."

She tried to laugh it off, and he did too, but the lump in his throat made it come out more of a choked wheeze. The sound he made trying to laugh didn't go unnoticed by her, and Ani stopped in her tracks with both eyebrows raised, waiting for him to explain. He caved.

"Elvish social rules are strange and complex. Suffice to say that, had we been caught, yes there would have been great pressure to wed or face social ostracism."

"Oh. Ooooooh! Well then…" Ani made the gesture of zipping her lips closed, " We will just have to keep this our little secret huh? I guess that means no more tequila laced nights of wanton sex?"

His ears turned red at her teasing jibe. It was a reaction Ani wasn't used to seeing out of the elf, and his discomfort only made for her amusement.

"What a shame," Ani pretended to pout, "cuz you were _good!_"

"Anita!" She just laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh fine you uptight goof. I promise it won't happen again." When they had reached the house, the duo split up each going their own direction. Ani's words still hung between them , eating up whatever chance of conversation there was. '_It won't happen again_' yes they could both agree that was a good idea. Neither one wanted to throw away a friendship in pursuit of a sexual relationship, and both of them could agree that such a relationship was risky and dangerous. To point, they could agree it was a flat out bad idea.

But they could both also agree that the mutual promise for the previous nights' events not to repeat, had been a lie.

**Rise Above This- Seether**


	13. Contagious

**Author's Note: More of a question really, because I have been wondering for a while now; Does anyone actually listen to the songs that I pair with the chapters? That is all. **

Chapter 13: Contagious

"So I have been thinking about changing my name." Anita spared a glance over her shoulder at her twin, who was occupying space on her bed to watch as Ani painted. Over the past two days, any time not spent with Legolas, whom she was still trying to remain on good behavior with, she had been here working on her room. In record time she had traced the outline of what she wanted to paint, in less than a day she had drawn the entire design, and had started painting background colors. She had been painting over the outline for the mountains on the Tucson side of her wall for an hour, and now she had a crink in her neck.

"What would you change it to?" Slinking down from her vantage point atop her armoire where she had been working, Ani started to clean up her meager painting supplies until she could continue to work later.

"Maybe I would just go by my middle name?"

"Celeste?!" Anita was barely able to contain her laughter.

"What's wrong with that?" Leila asked indignantly, "Everyone here had such proper Elvish names; Arwen, Celebrían, Elrond…. And I'm Lady Leila. It just seems kind of silly, and Lady Celeste has a nice ring to it."

Anita didn't even have the energy to try and hide the dramatic eye roll from her twin. "Okay two things; first, I am NOT calling you Celeste, and secondly this is so typical of you."

"_Typical_ of me?" Leila was bristling at her sister's accusation, and Ani realized maybe she had unintentionally hit a nerve. Too late now to undo the damage.

"Yeah. Remember the time you went vegan? Or the time you were a 'country girl'? or when you wanted to drop out of school to go found schools in the Congo?"

"Yes Anita, they were just fazes of my life, what's your point?" Lei was getting mad, and fast. Ani knew it would have been smarter to drop it, back off, and pretend that this conversation never happened, but since the two of them had shown up here Leila's little act had been grating on Anita's nerves. So instead of letting it go, Ani just stoked the fire.

"They were fazes caused by the people you were hanging out with. You always do this Lei, whenever there in a new influence in your life you change everything about who you are to fit the bill better. You want everyone to call you Celeste? Bullshit, you have hated the name since day one."

"It's called growing up Ani, maybe you've heard of it? Just because you are too stubborn and set in your ways to try anything new, doesn't mean I can't." Their voices were quickly rising in anger exponentially. If the whole house couldn't already hear their argument, they would be able to in only a matter of seconds.

"Whatever! You don't just experience it, you fade into the shadows of whatever is around you, trying to be what everyone else wants you to be. I might be stubborn, but at least I know who I am, I don't live my life based on other's peoples' opinions of me, I don't need someone else to define who I am. "

The tears were flowing freely down Leila's face, puncturing a little hole in Ani's heart and instantly filling her with regret for her harsh words. "Lei I didn't mean…" But it her apology was already too late, and her twin was out the door and slamming the door to her own bedroom shut even as Ani tried to fix the situation. Throwing her hands in exasperation, Ani let out a string of curses that would have had her family cringing if they head heard her. She was going to have to apologize before the day was out, she accepted that, but right now Lei needed some time to cool down, and anyway Ani was late to meet Legolas.

Nobody could frustrate her on such a level quite like her twin could, Ani was still fighting the dual battle of fuming with frustration and drowning in remorse as she walked to the meeting place. Legolas didn't need to ask when he saw her, it was written plainly in her posture, on her face, and in the way she was stomping; Anita was upset. He could also tell she was going to pretend like nothing was the matter, but the elf knew better.

Legolas didn't say anything right away, instead he silently began walking and exited Rivendell's gate, Anita followed behind him in the same manner. It wasn't until after they had crossed over the river and began following its banks that he finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to willingly tell me what bothers you or must I pry it from you?"

Anita gave a deflated sigh. "I feel like I don't know my own twin anymore."

Legolas didn't have anything to say to that. He had never been blessed with brothers or sisters, so he had very limited experience to draw upon to help. The only help he could offer was to try and distract Ani from what was upsetting her. Gently he took her hand and diverted her from the rocky river bank and up to the tree line which had leveled out into a forest. Anita had to jog just to keep up with his pace as he towed her along through the hidden paths between the trees.

"Legolas, where are we going?"

"Patience, Ani ." Even as he said it, they broke through the dense tree line, to an area where trees were lined up in perfect rows that appeared to go on forever. Every tree was teeming with delicate pink and white blossoms, that not only covered every branch of the trees, but also covered the forest floor in a fragrant carpet.

Anita inhaled deeply before letting out a little sigh of pleasure. "Apples."

It was the strangest thing, how a fragrance could recall so many memories. It felt like a lifetime ago when Ani had gone apple picking with her mother and sister, one of the happier days the trio had. She entered the orchard amid the sounds of buzzing bees and reached up to touch one of the fragile white blossoms. The fruits were just barely coming in, the apples were no bigger than a ping pong balls.

"How did you know?" Anita had only mentioned to Legolas about her family's yearly trips to Apple Annie's orchard once in passing, how could he have possibly remembered? A gentle gust of wind showered both of them in a flurry of pink and white petals. Legolas didn't answer her question, instead his hand outstretched and began to pull the little white flowers from Ani's hair where the wind had blown them. His hands running through her hair sent little shivers down her spine, and Anita stepped back to remove herself from his touch. The past two days had been a struggle to maintain their promise and behave themselves. Two days may not be much time, but for two people trying to fight against rising sexual tension, two days was a lifetime.

Slipping around the tree, Anita disappeared from Legolas' line of sight. The young girl reached up and plucked a premature apple from its home on the tree, rolling it back and forth between her hands a devilish idea formed in her head. Slithering back around to the other side of the tree, she could see that Legolas had moved down the row a little ways, walking away from her location.

Perfect.

The small apple sailed from her fingertips in a perfectly formed arch before it collided with Legolas' shoulder. Immediately the elf turned and looked back at Ani, who had a look of feigned innocence on her face.

"Somebody is throwing stuff." She was trying so hard to suppress a smile, to continue to look cherub like. But Legolas knew better. Leaning over he picked the apple up from the bed of petals on the orchard floor and took a mock threatening step in Ani's direction. She responded by taking a step backward and putting her hands up in surrender. She could see the playful glint in his eye as he stepped toward her again causing Ani to giggle nervously. For one tense moment, neither of them moved, watching and waiting for the other. Anita broke first.

With a squeal she spun on her heels and took off running, zigzagging through the evenly spaced rows of trees. She didn't have to hear or see him to know that Legolas was giving chase, so she kept running at full tilt hoping she was keeping some distance on him. It wasn't until she came around the last row of trees and she collided with his solid form, that she understood she had never stood a chance of outrunning him. Tangled together, they fell to the ground and began a fight for dominance.

Legolas was surprised by Ani's strength, and despite the fact they were both laughing uncontrollably, he really had to _try_ to suppress her. Wrapping her legs around his waist for leverage, she flipped them over so she was straddling him, slamming his lean shoulders into the layer of petals beneath them. Ani only looked victorious for a second before Legolas began to tickle her ribcage, turning her superior expression to one of shock, causing her to shriek and loose her grip on him. He used his advantage to roll them back over. Legolas ceased his tickling torment only to snatch both Anita's small wrists in his iron grip and pin them above her head. With her hands in his grasp and her small frame trapped under his larger one, Anita was completely and absolutely at his mercy.

The laughter at their raucous play fighting slowly faded out, and soon both parties became only too aware of their proximity to each other. With her legs still wrapped around his waist and their bodies pressed up to close to each other leaving their faces only inches apart, they both knew it was a toxic situation. With her body underneath his like this, Legolas' mind drifted back to the night they had been together, the way she had arched and writhed, just the memory was enough to make him harden. A reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Ani.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her nervousness and her own arousal simultaneously, but her action only served to draw Legolas' attention to the plump lower lip which was caught between her teeth. In his eyes Anita could see the same battle she was waging between lust and reason reflected in his face. For two days they had been fighting the reality that there was an obvious physical attraction between them, fighting to maintain that they could remain just friends despite their lust for each other. It was a fight that ended the second Legolas' lips found Anita's.

The kiss was desperate and harsh, days of sexual tension fighting for release. His hardness rubbed against her center, eliciting a gasp from Ani; and all her fortitude and strength she had been using to fight these urges melted away. He could have her right here on the forest floor if he wanted; she was tired of fighting it.

Just as quickly as it happened, just as soon as she had given into her desire, it ended. The feel of his lips on hers vanished, and the pressure of his body on hers was lifted as was his grip on her wrists. She lay on the ground alone, and watched as Legolas strode away from her, clawing his hands through his hair and shaking his head.

"Anita….Anita we can't…" She didn't know whether to be hurt or relieved that Legolas had stopped before things had gotten more heated. Slowly getting to her feet, Ani brushed the fallen petals off her clothes before following Legolas – who was already halfway out of the orchard- back to Rivendell. It was the longest, quietest, most awkward walk of her life. What could she say? However confused she was about the situation she was, Legolas must have been twice as confused, so there was no point in asking him about it.

As soon as they crossed the threshold back into Rivendell, Legolas split from Ani's company, no 'goodbye', no 'see you tomorrow', nothing. Anita tried not to be hurt by it, after all she understood their situation was delicate…but there was an unmistakable twinge of pain in her heart as he walked away.

Legolas didn't even spare her a backward glance. He knew what he had to do, and if he didn't do it now he may lose the will to do it. The young prince bee lined it for the sitting room where he knew the older Elf liked to spend his afternoons reading. He paused for only a second to steady his nerves with a deep breath before entering the room; glad to see he wasn't wrong about Elladan's whereabouts.

"Prince Legolas, I thought you would be out with Anita."

"My Lord Elladan, it is actually about your daughter that I need to speak to you about."

"Oh dear," Elladan closed the dusty tome he had been reading and turned his full attention to younger Elf, "what has she done now?"

Legolas was slightly taken aback that Elladan would assume that any troubles had been caused by his own daughter. "Nothing, Anita has done nothing to cause offense. I thought perhaps it best that a new guide be assigned to her."

"Nonsense. My daughter had flourished with your friendship. Anita is happier, she has begun to eat again, and she taken up her art once more. I do believe your time together has made the transition here easier for her. And I know for a fact that your father approves of how you are spending your time in Rivendell."

That brought Legolas up short. "My father?"

"Indeed. I wrote to him perhaps a fortnight ago and explained to him how you were occupied since coming here. King Thranduil seemed an enthusiastic supporter of your new responsibility as my daughter's guide and protector outside these walls." Elladan set his book aside, stood and walked to stand next to Legolas. He laid a reassuring hand on the prince's shoulder in a gesture of friendship. "Most importantly though, your father and I both trust you. There are some Elves who would not remain so honorable while unsupervised with a young maiden, but I know you have treated Anita with respect."

It was bad enough that he had violated his friend's trust, not to mention that he didn't have the courage to confess that he had violated that trust. It was far worse for Legolas to know that his own father's approval, which was rare to come by, would surely disappear if Thrandruil _really_ knew how Legolas had been spending his time with Ani.

As surely as Legolas knew his own name he KNEW Elladan would kill him if he ever suspected what had transpired between the young prince and his daughter. So now Legolas was stuck. Unable and unwilling to confess to his sins there was no way for him to avoid the girl who, with little effort, was able to awaken all his primal desires. The prince had so little energy left with which to fight those growing desires, and it seemed Ani was at that same point if what happened in the orchard was any indicator.

If there was a curse in the Common Tongue that encompassed how mucked up this was, Legolas didn't know it. Actually after spending so much time with Anita perhaps he _did _know a curse that encompassed just how bad the situation was. The words he had heard her use on more than one occasion slowly surfaced in his brain and echoed around in none other than Anita's voice;

_Oh we are fucked. _

**Contagious- Trapt **


	14. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 14: Dirty Little Secret

Anita felt like an escaped convict the way they were up here hiding in a cave where Legolas had brought them to discuss their little 'problem'. She understood that he wanted to be able to talk to her openly away from prying ears, but this seemed like a bit much. It had taken nearly the whole morning to climb their way up to the cave, far past where Rivendell's guards patrolled, before Legolas felt they truly had any privacy. Now that they had come all the way up here though, the elf wasn't overly enthused to broach the awkward subject .

"Okay I really just don't understand what the big deal is." Ani sat on a large cascading pile of smooth flowstone which ran along one wall the entire length of the cave. The built up mineral deposit made quite a comfortable bench for her to sit on while she waited for Legolas to say something that was worth the time it had taken to climb up here. She had already heard the story of the conversation between her father and Legolas; that in an attempt to avoid further complications to their friendship he tried to get himself unassigned as her guide. When he recounted about his father's approval, she understood why he had been reluctant to follow through with his plan. If there was one thing that Anita knew about Legolas' father, Thandruil, it was that his approval was hard earned and easily lost.

"It is because you do not understand the social mores of our world yet." The Elf prince had been pacing back and forth in front of where Anita had been sitting since they entered the secluded cave, too fidgety to sit for even a moment.

"Well why don't you explain them to me instead of pointing out what I don't know." His antsy-ness and his pacing were putting Ani in an uneasy state.

"It is complicated."

"That's what you keep saying but I don't see what is so complicated about it. We find each other attractive, we had sex, and we have to keep it a secret. Seems real simple to me." Her hands found their way to her temples and she began to rub circles on the soft flesh in hopes of releasing the mounting tension there. Honestly she didn't believe it was a simple situation either, but for heaven sake who talks about it this much? In all those rom-com movies Leila had forced her to watch growing up no one talked about sex, they just did it and everyone walked away happy.

"I find it hard to believe that such a relationship is truly tolerated even where you are from."

It tweaked her nerve a bit, but Ani chose to skip right over the part where Legolas insinuated that Tucson was some haven of sin and immorality. "I wouldn't say its commonplace but people do it, they have a happy ,healthy, strictly sexual relationship with someone and then they move on with life."

"And you find this acceptable?"

"Duh."

"Is that the manner in which you…you're maidenhood…" Legolas struggled to find a way to ask the question delicately. Conversations this frank and to the point were a rare thing to have with a woman. Of course Anita wasn't quite like the other woman that Legolas knew.

"How I lost my virginity?" Her bluntness caused Legolas' ears to turn a shade of red in embarrassment. Ani though didn't mind the question and had no qualms with being perfectly honest about her past. " Yeah it was. My buddy Kevin and I were the best of friends growing up, so summer of sophomore year we figured there was no point in getting a boyfriend or girlfriend for sex. I mean we trusted each other completely so it felt less weird for us that way. We only intended for it to happen the one time but then it happened like a hundred time again after that sooooo….we just went with it. And don't act all innocent, you weren't a rookie between the sheets either. So what's the difference now?" She had him there. Legolas knew he had to choose his next words carefully or he risked angering Ani beyond repair.

"I have never…revisited….the bed of a woman." It took her a minute to figure out his vague description.

"So one night stands are perfectly acceptable by societal rules but a fuck buddy isn't?"

"It's compli…"

"THEN EXPLAIN IT!" Anita finally snapped. In Tucson she may have been viewed as entering her adult years, but here in Rivendell she was still seen as a child, and the fact that people viewed her that way hadn't escaped her notice. "And stop pacing you are making me anxious."

Legolas stop in his tracks. Anita exasperatedly gestured to the open spot next to her, a silent indicator that he needed to take a seat. With a huff he took a seat next to her before he attempted to explain.

"Elves mate for life. That is the way of our people. However, remaining celibate for several hundred years can leave one feeling very alone in the world, so it is not terribly uncommon for us to seek another's company even if it is only for a night. Privacy is a difficult thing to attain in our realm, there is no sound that goes unheard, and very little that our eyes do not see…our culture accounts for this. Unless the more is publicly trampled upon, the act is ignored."

"What do you mean trampled upon?"

"If one's actions and intentions are too marked to be mistaken as friendship."

"Like a PDA?"

"Pardon?" Ani often forgot that acronyms and labels were lost on Legolas. It was silly but Anita never thought she took common knowledge of things like PDAs or fuck buddies for granted until she was in a place where they needed explaining.

"A Public Display of Affection. You know; kissing, hugging, holding hands, acting all couple-y."

"Yes that would be one way of making intentions clear. So you understand now why we must put this aside and not allow the opportunity for temptation?"

"No, actually, not at all. Based on the rules you just described we have a golden ticket of opportunity to get away with this _while_ playing inside the rules. We have Elladan's blessing to travel outside the walls of Rivendell pretty much whenever we want, far away from prying eyes and ears. And as a bonus you don't live here, so if things were to go badly between the two of us you could leave and go back to Mirkwood, neither of our fathers would have to know. No harm no foul. I mean…we've already _had_ sex so what more damage could we do?"

Legolas couldn't argue with her line of thinking. Putting aside the moral question of right or wrong, her logic was infallible. Leaning heavily against the rough cave wall he rested his head back as he thought. He knew what point Ani was trying to make, at least he assumed he knew what point she was trying to make, and despite wracking his brain to point of exhaustion; he couldn't come up with a good counter-argument. Truthfully the young prince was weary of this game they had been clinging to, pretending that the sexual energy between them wasn't there, struggling to continue the façade of being just friends. Was he honestly prepared to spite in the face of everything he had been taught about relationships? Then again maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

"So what is it you are suggesting then?" His heart was heavy with indecision. Part of him wanted her to deny any desire for this kind of relationship, to follow the rules of propriety. And the other part of him grew excited at the idea of such a risky and wicked endeavor.

Anita didn't answer him right away, rather, she turned and moved herself over him to adjust her sitting position. Now she no longer sat next to him, but straddled his lap to face him. The girl had every intention of pushing the prince's resolve to its very limits.

"I want this, you want this, I don't really see any reason why we can't pursue a totally physical relationship disguised as a platonic friendship until we work this out of our systems. But in the interest of fairness; I am going to give you three opportunities to give me just one good reason why we shouldn't do this." She sat there looking expectant with that impish little smirk on her face that Legolas had come to know only too well. They were playing with fire here; he knew it, she knew it, and neither of them had the ability to care anymore.

"It would not be proper."

Anita made a sound that mimicked a buzzer. "It wasn't proper the first time we fucked, that certainly didn't stop either of us from having fun. Try again." As she spoke, Ani unzipped the front of her hoodie and removed the article of clothing, revealing a skin tight white tank top underneath that offered Legolas quite a view. His hands found their way to her thighs which rested propped next to either of his legs, and slowly he began to rub back and forth.

"You could conceive a child."

"Wrong again. I'm on birth control, there is literally no chance of me getting pregnant. You are 'O' for two. Last chance." Ani didn't even give him time to respond before she was undoing the clasps on the front of his tunic, working swiftly to expose the flawless body underneath. This was a battle he was going to lose, Legolas already knew that, and he couldn't say with any amount of conviction that he minded. There was however one final point that very well could change the young girl's mind.

"If your father were ever to discover us, he would kill us both."

Anita's little smirk turned into a full blown wicked smile. "Well then we better be damn sure not to get caught." Leaning forward, she closed the gap between their lips.

Any remaining resistance Legolas may have had disappeared as their kiss deepened. His tongue ravenously explored her mouth as she pressed her body closer to his, rocking her hips against his growing erection. She broke the kiss momentarily, raising both her arms in a silent invitation which Legolas gladly accepted, tugging the tank top up and over her head and tossing it aside. Before Anita could remove his open tunic from the already exposed skin, Legolas took her left breast in his mouth and laved the rosy little peak with his tongue. Ani gave a soft moan of encouragement as she leaned back, resting her hands behind her on Legolas' knees, giving the elf complete access to her chest. He switched breasts, causing her breathing to become uneven as he continued the assault on her sensitive mounds.

A sinful idea crossed his mind as his thoughts drifted back to the first time they had been together, remembering how she responded to his rough and somewhat calloused lovemaking, leaving her own marks on him with her nails and teeth. Perhaps he should return the favor. Ever so gently he ran his teeth over the taut pink tip, earning him a throaty gasp from the woman on his lap and her nails to dig into his legs. Her fingers released their grip on his legs only to push back on his shoulders, freeing herself from sensory overload of his mouth on her skin, and giving her the opportunity to yank the tunic from his frame. Sliding her hand between their bodies, Ani found the hard mound of his throbbing manhood and began rubbing the length of it. Her actions drew groans of yearning from the elf she was teasing.

This couldn't last much longer for either of them. After yesterday's prelude in the orchard, horny was a severe understatement for their current condition. Undoing the front of her jeans, Ani stood up and in one smooth motion slid the dark denim fabric from her legs. Legolas watched as the girl seductively shimmied her panties down her legs and then stepped out of the clothing pooled at her feet. His eyes had gotten darker, just like that day at the lake, it was a feature that Ani found strangely sexy.

Legolas stood up quite suddenly and reached for Anita, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her naked form up against his body. His hands traveled down from her hips to her legs, and with no trouble he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his mid-section. He took a few steps forward so her smooth back rested against the opposing jagged stone wall of the cave. Returning to their earlier spot between both bodies, Anita's slim fingers started to undo the knot at the top of his pants. Freeing his erection from its cloth prison, Ani guided him to her center. With no more encouragement necessary, Legolas thrust inside her opening, a small grunt escaping from deep in his throat.

The coarse cave walls cut into her sensitive skin with every deep thrust of Legolas' fast rhythm, blurring pain and pleasure into one overwhelming sensation. Their position allowed for the elf to push inside her deeper than before, and every time his hips rocked forward he was rewarded with a punctuated cry of excitement. He continued to plunge his hard organ in and out of Anita's willing body, her cries and moans only furthering his excitement and his own need. It was those sounds, _her_ sounds, that he longed for, that he ached to hear, that drove his own arousal.

"Oh yes, oh god yes…." Anita's desperate nonsensical rambling mixed with short gasps of ecstasy were all the indicator Legolas needed that she was drawing near her climax. Gripping her hips harshly, he began to drive into her as fast and hard as he thought the girl could handle. His mouth returned to the soft flesh of her breast and he bit down on her mound. Ani's scream of release echoed off the cave walls around them, amplified and distorted but unmistakably a sound of pleasure. Her legs tightened around his middle and her nails dug trails down his back and her hidden inner walls coaxed Legolas to his own release, casting him over the edge.

Unwrapping her legs from around Legolas, Anita tried to anchor herself back to reality by placing her feet firmly on the hard stone floor. With the cold wall at her back and Legolas' firm body pressed against her front, she stood there shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Do you think it's out of our system?" Ani asked him between gasps of air. The elf's only response was to shake his head as he tried to regain his own composure.

"Then maybe we should do that again."

**Dirty Little Secret- The All-American Rejects**


	15. The Devil's Own

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 15: The Devil's Own

The hardest part about keeping any secret was disguising the evidence, and that's what was staring Anita in the face. Evidence. She sighed as she gazed over her shoulder into the polished mirror on her vanity. It looked like she had been mauled by a kitten. Bruises and scratches scrawled across the pale skin, like cracks in a china plate. Her rendezvous with Legolas in the cave yesterday had felt some very obvious proof of their escapades. Just thinking about their wild sex sent tingles down to her nether regions

Anita couldn't think of a single believable lie that would explain away the presence of the damage done to her back by the cave wall. Her only real choice was to try and cover the minor injuries and hope that no one noticed how tore up she was. To make matters worse, Anita had just gotten up the energy to wash her clothes- no small feat in a time and place where washing machines don't exist- and they were still drying. That left her with two choices; firstly, she could risk going to breakfast in a tank top and try to dodge around the questions about her back, or she could wear that stupid dress. Elladan had the dressmaker create the abomination for her, which wasn't real hard to do without her consent since her and Leila were the same size.

Really with the two choices laid in front of her like that, Ani would have rather have just stayed in her room all day, or at least until one of her t-shirts was dry enough to wear. She knew she couldn't do that though, mostly because her avoiding the family would raise questions.

"Dammit," she mumbled to no one in particular. In all fairness there really was only one choice. It pained her to have to drag the garment out from it place hidden in the armoire. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if her father has chosen a color she liked but the dress was an awful silver blue color that made Ani want to gag. Despite the color choice though, the dress was light and flowy but had a high collar in the back, covering all the red marks that gave away her dirty little secret.

Once she had changed though, Ani wished she had just opted to stay in her room. Seriously she looked like she was trying out for a part in Disney on Ice, and it bothered her on a very core level. All she had to do was survive meal times though, and in between having to face her family she could hide out in her bedroom and continue to work on painting. It took all her willpower just to open the door and face the outside world dressed in such a manner. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn a dress, even as a little girl her mother had been merciful and let her pick her own outfits.

Walking down to the dining room, she prayed to whoever was listening that her family would at least have the decency NOT to say anything about the dress. For a moment as she entered the dining area, Anita thought that maybe some cosmic force had heard her. Everyone in the room fell silent when they saw her arrive in such a state, most at the table knew better than to comment on her garb and the ones that didn't know better were too stunned to speak up. Then there was Elladan.

"Nice to see you wearing something appropriate for a change." Ani sighed heavily in response to Elladan's comment, good grief she hadn't even sat down yet and he was starting in on her. Taking her seat, she glanced across the table at Legolas who met her gaze with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't get used to it." With that she could have left well enough alone, but she couldn't help getting one last word in. She knew darn right well he could hear her, but she mumbled for effect, "I don't know why you all are afraid of anything different."

Elladan slowly drew his eyes away from his breakfast plate to look at his daughter's face, she had hit a nerve with him, and everyone could see the proof on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said that you all are afraid of anything that's different." Anita raised her voice in defiance.

"It would seem something weighs heavy on your heart. Feel free to unburden yourself." It was a dare, Ani knew that as surely as she knew the sky was blue. He wasn't offering a listening ear or a comforting shoulder to cry on; Elladan was offering her the opportunity to change her attitude.

"What is so wrong with who I am that I have to change?"

Elladan was almost relieved by the simplicity of the question. "There is nothing wrong with you child, but there are rules here that one is expected to conform to, and seeing as how your stay here is permanent; as a daughter of this household you are expected be a shining example of propriety."

"What about a shining example of fatherhood?"

"Anita!"

Ani ignored her sister's hiss of indignation at her boldness, and charged right on ahead to zing her father again. "If I follow your example maybe I should wait eighteen years before I amend my ways."

It became a stare down at that point, Elladan and Anita glaring at each other over the array of food, willing the other to break eye contact first. The rest of the company sat in an awkward silence, watching the stand-off between father and daughter and betting who would break first. The seconds ticked by, the air becoming tenser as time went on. It was finally Elladan who broke the silence.

"Child while you are in this household you _will_ abide by the rules that have been laid out for you. Now I have been forgiving up to this point as you and your sister have become accustomed to your new lives here but I think perhaps the time has come for you to meet up to your expectations."

"You can take your 'expectations'," Anita's voice was thickly laced with deep burning hatred which had remained dormant in the time she had been avoiding her father and befriending Legolas, and now boiled free, "write them down on a piece of paper, crumple that paper up, and shove it up your asshole."

It was the last straw, and everyone at the table knew it too. She realized she had finally pushed Elladan's patience past it breaking point as he slammed an open hand on the table, "That is enough! Anita you are excused from the table, and I think perhaps you should take the day to think over how you address your elders."

"Fine by me," Her proud rebellious attitude wouldn't let him have this victory, no way. "I've lost my appetite anyhow."

Ani hastily stood up then, straight back and jaw set tightly, defiant to the last. She had been prepared to storm out riding high on her cloud of indomitability; but she didn't even take a single step before her father addressed her again.

"Anita." She didn't even turn to look at him when he bit her name out like it was a curse word, the only indication she listening was that she gave pause in her movements. "The appropriate way to dismiss yourself is to bow and designate the men at the table as 'my lords' as a matter of respect before you leave."

Adding insult to injury, that's what Elladan was trying to do. He felt like he had won this round when he dismissed her from the table, and now he wanted to rub it in. The passive part of herself told Anita that she should just do it, let Elladan win this round and move on with the day… that was a part of herself Ani didn't listen to very often.

"I will show you the respect that the title gives you, when you have _earned _it." She didn't wait to see the effect her statement had on the people at the table, she strode out of the room with her head held high and her shoulders squared. Somewhere inside, where her cortex of reason was able to peek out from behind the overbearing clouds of pride, she knew she was just compounding her problems with her father. All the stupid rules about propriety and how to live, it's no wonder Legolas had been so uptight when they had first met!

Arguments like that made the young girl all the more thankful to have grown up in her mother's household. Naturally as a teenager she hadn't appreciated her mother as she should have, but Ani swore if and when she saw her mom again she would show that woman all the gratitude she deserved. Her friends in Tucson had always told her that her mom was the "cool" mom, because she never _ever _made decisions for Leila and Ani, she had always let them live how they had wanted to live. This explained how Anita had ended up with purple streaks in her hair, and an eyebrow ring, and why at seventeen her mother had taken her to go get birth control. After two months here, it wouldn't shock Anita at all to learn that the ridiculous rules about how to live were part of the reason her mother and father's marriage had fallen apart. Her stomach twisted to think how different she would be if she had been raised here.

Knowing that Elladan wanted her to go back to her room, Anita chose not to return to her little sanctuary. Instead she went to the secluded music den where she could blow off some of her anger and frustration in solitude. Music had always been how she had blown off steam; it was one of the few things that no matter how agitated or pissed she was, music could defuse it in only a few seconds.

Normally, anyway.

However seeing the piano, resting there pristine and beautiful like it had just been bought, only fueled her frustration more. Stepping over to the piano, Ani rested her finger on the smooth clean black surface of the case. She wanted to smash it to pieces and then burn the splintered remains. This was the door prize for having a father, who after being absent for eighteen years, wanted to change everything about who she was? Maybe if he had been around to raise his children she would have turned out more to his liking, she thought to herself ruefully. Dragging her fingers across the surface, Anita left a trail of finger smudges to mare the perfect surface. _Tarnished_ _and imperfect_ she sneered at the defect, _just like me. _ Mirthlessly she mused to herself that now that the piano wasn't perfect on the outside her father wouldn't love it either.

Anita was so caught up in her sea of loathing she failed to notice the other presence that had joined her in the room. It wasn't until her hips were roughly pushed up against the piano and her arms were gripped from behind that she found she wasn't alone. The pair of hands gripping her arms slid down her forearms until they grasped her wrists and slammed her open palms back down on the black surface of the piano.

"When I have _earned_ it?" Legolas' voice would have sounded almost threatening repeating back her earlier words if Anita hadn't felt his hardness pressing against her backside. The elf prince couldn't deny that watching Ani be defiant to her father's face had inexplicably turned him on. She hadn't just been resistant to her father's authority; the girl had been vindictive…. and Legolas was finding that to be an oddly attractive trait in the girl. He knew their position here was risky, and what he was planning on doing was even more so, but the idea of flirting with danger was titillating.

To show that she was on the same train of thought, Anita pushed her bum against the hard bulge at the front of his pants, drawing an appreciative groan from the elf. Their little arrangement to fulfill their sexual needs was a playing with fire, but to have sex _in _the house where her family resided? Straight up stupid. And it was making both of them hot and bothered.

His breath tickled the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine , fueling the urgency of what they were about to do. She bent forward on the piano slightly, a silent invitation for Legolas to hurry along. The prince didn't need any more encouragement, and Ani felt the back of the dress sliding up her legs, adding to already growing anticipation. His gentle fingers slid up the back of her thighs as he bunched the dress up around her waist and Ani elicited a gasp of encouragement.

Harshly he pulled her panties down to mid-thigh, and the sound of his pants fabric rustling was the only indication she received that he was as ready to go as she was. Legolas entered her from behind as she gave a throaty gasp, the angle allowing him to stroke her inner pleasure spot directly. Ani bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to suppress the whimpers of delight that escaped her every time Legolas thrust into her. She closed her eyes as their pace continued to speed up, her hips firmly pressed against the piano and her fingers curling against the black surface in an attempt to ground herself to reality. The combination of the danger factor and new sex position already had Anita near her release.

Legolas' urgent thrusts slowed to a snail's pace without warning, earning him a sound of disapproval from the woman bent over the piano in front of him.

"Say it."

Her brown eyes snapped open as she understood what he was commanding her to do. He had her. How could she deny him now in this position, knowing she was so close to her release? It was a choice between Anita's pride and her pleasure, and right now that wasn't much of a choice. Her pride was just going to have to take a hit.

"My lord." It was barely a shaky whisper, her voice hoarse from trying to contain her moans. But it was enough to earn her a hard deep thrust from behind.

"Louder," the elf demanded through clenched teeth, the slow pace an obvious torment for him too.

"My lord." The words tumbled out as a guttural moan. Her nerves were screaming for reprieve from this torment, anything if he would just let her finish.

"Louder Anita." If this kept up every one in the house would surely know what they were doing, and the knowledge of that was a bizarre stimulant for them both.

"My lord!" Her voice rose and Legolas rewarded her by picking up the speed of his thrusting, his strong hands moving to her hips to angle them for better penetration. Ani's breathing was rapidly becoming erratic and her body began to tremble with the nearness of her orgasm.

"Louder!"

"_MY LORD!" _ Her cries filled the room and hallways beyond as her orgasm barreled over her, it was enough to push Legolas on to his own climax. She laid her full weight against the sturdy piano frame, her whole body shaking in the aftermath of the release. Legolas adjusted their clothing to cover up their amorous activities as Anita tried to get her breathing back under control. Wrapping an arm around her middle, Legolas pulled Anita up into a standing position but allowed her to rest the better part of her weight against his toned chest.

"Do not ever forget," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "that I am your lord."

With that statement he released his grip on her and left the room, leaving her standing there to shiver in the wake of his words. What had happened certainly wouldn't be considered love-making in anyone's book, it barely qualified as just sex… it was too brutish for that. It had been harder and more urgent than their other encounters had been, so it could hardly be filed in the same category as them. Ani didn't really know what to make of what happened in the music room.

But she had loved it.

**The Devil's Own- Five Finger Death Punch**


	16. Animals

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: So a quick search revealed to me that there are several other stories out there with the exact same title as mine, so to clarify I got the title from the song "45" by Shinedown…and actually that song inspired much of the story too. **

Chapter 16: Animals

Once the boundaries had been pushed, it was only too easy for Legolas and Anita to hide their secret activities. It was all just a farce, a game that they played, being cordial and friendly around other elves and then exploring their sexual desires once they had any semblance of privacy. It worked just as Legolas had said; as long as no one saw them doing it, no one said a word about it even if they did know. Ani didn't know if her father was completely oblivious to the world around him or what, but if Elladan had any idea what was happening between the two, he never let on. Every day she went down to breakfast expecting her demons to come screaming to of the closet, but never did the subject cross her father's lips. Of course their constant butting heads over Ani's refusal to follow basic social protocol was doing a phenomenal job of keeping Elladan distracted from what was happening under his own roof.

The longer the duo's amorous activities went undiscovered, the more brazen they became. At first they had been careful to do it outside the city walls, the little tryst in the music den notwithstanding. But after a week of pushing their limits and not being caught, caution had been thrown to the wind. Anytime they could get their hands on each other they were doing; the gardens, the stables, her bedroom… no place was too risky to deter their sexual appetites.

Naturally their escapades came at a price, namely time. In their week of erotic adventures, Anita hadn't spent one second painting her bedroom like she ought to have been. The half painted outlines and background was now looming over her like a giant homage to her negligence. So the girl had made a choice, instead of amusing herself with Legolas' company, she sacrificed her Monday to continue her artsy labor of love. Not that she minded, she loved using art as her emotional release… but it was really hard even for painting to compete with the kind of release that Legolas offered her.

She did have to try and keep perspective though. The whole reason their charade was working so wonderfully was that Legolas would eventually leave, taking their secret with them. And he _would _leave, Anita reminded herself constantly, he would leave to return to his own home in Mirkwood. It was better not to get too attached, to depend on him for so much, she needed to learn to keep herself entertained an establish her identity away from the prince. Try as she might though, the girl couldn't help but feel herself becoming more attached to the elf every moment they were together. Better to start detaching now than end up in the middle of another mental break down , she reasoned in her own head.

So she spent a full day focusing on her painting, only ceasing for mealtimes, and then to immediately return to her work. Even as the day dwindled down though and the sun sank behind the mountains, Anita realized that this wouldn't be completed any time soon. As it stood with a full day's work, the only truly finished part of her walls was the color of the sky, the very first layer of her painting. She had toiled all day on, and had barely made a dent in, the mountain backdrop for the Tucson side of her wall. This was going to be her own Sistine Chapel, unlike Michelangelo however, Anita really did have eternity to finish it. With the fading sunlight and the poor light that the oil lamps gave off, her time of work was soon coming to an end; Ani knew from experience that the fasted way to destroy a work of art was to try and work on it in poor lighting.

" 'Iron bars can't hold my soul' ?" Ani turned when she heard none other than Legolas' voice coming from the doorway behind her. She glanced up at the wording which was scrawled across the area just below where wall and ceiling met.

"It's a song lyric," Anita set her paint brush down, ready to be done her labor for the day, and gave a full bodied stretch paired with a soft moan of delight as her muscles relaxed.

"I like it." The prince gave a nod of approval at her work before he fully stepped inside her bedroom. Anita noticed he carried a package of sorts, something wrapped in animal hide. The parcel was set on her vanity as Legolas cleared his throat before sheepishly addressing her again, "I have this for you."

Abandoning her place where she had been painting, the girl immediately went right to where he was standing next to her vanity and the package. Ani was, admittedly, taken by surprise that he brought her something. Undoing the delicately tied twine that wrapped around the parcel, Ani slowly unwrapped whatever was inside. Pulling the wrapping away, she discovered folded clothing inside, that when held up and inspected, revealed two sets of leggings and tunics in her size. The leggings were a dark brown and the tunics were green and silver , each subtly embroidered with the pattern of leaves and vines.

"After the disagreement you and your father had last week about your dress, I commissioned a seamstress to make riding clothes for you. Elladan always said that proper ladies don't wear such garments, but I do believe he will make an exception for you." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that while he spoke, Legolas was watching her very closely for a reaction. But she didn't have one. Ani was so surprised by the gift that all she could do was stand there dumbfounded, mouth hanging ajar in shock.

Legolas had bought her a present. The cascade of strange emotions that overtook her only prolonged her speechlessness. After a long moment of silence from the girl , Legolas' face fell, taking her silence as a sign of discontent.

"You do not like them?" The unmasked hurt in his voice finally spurred Anita to talk again.

"Oh my god, Legolas these are beautiful. I can't believe you bought these for me. Thank you." What she did next was instinctual, it was what to do every time someone gave a gift. Setting down the fabric she reached over and wrapped her arms around the elf in a hug, which he returned. But it only took a second for Ani to realize what a mistake it had been to hug the elf. It was too familiar, too emotional, too intimate, and very much in contradiction to the way their relationship operated. What was worse how _right_ it felt wrapped up in his arms; safe, protected, and cared for. It was scaring the shit out her. She had to do something, find some way to break away from his strong embrace and disrupt the current atmosphere between them.

"Want me to try them on?" It wasn't hard to glean her meaning from the seductive whisper. Sidling out of his grasp, she walked over to her bedroom door which she closed as quietly as could be accomplished before sliding the wooden lock into place. Resting her back against the now locked door, Ani waited for Legolas to make the next move. They both knew was no chance Anita was be able to try on new clothes, since the second any clothing got removed it was over for both of them.

Legolas didn't need the offer to be repeated. After only a seconds hesitation, the elf strode across the small gap between himself and the girl and placed his hands against the door on either side of her head; essentially pinning her in place. She liked it though; Legolas had understood this early on in their escapades, that Anita liked it when he played rough with her.

"How may I serve you tonight, my lord?" Those words being whispered, the way they sounded coming from this woman who had become the very object of his every sexual desire, it was enough to undo him. He responded by crushing her mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. Ani loved the way his mouth tasted as his tongue darted between her parted lips; he tasted like fresh mint and cucumber. His hands moved from their place on the door and down the length on her body, reaching their destination when they cupped her bottom and easily lifted her off the floor. It still amazed her how deceptively strong he was. She wrapped her legs around his middle, bringing their heated centers close together as the elf spun them away from the door and stalked to the bed, their lips never parting.

Legolas laid her form across the bed, but a gentle but firm push on his shoulders from the girl underneath him indicated for him to roll over. As he lay on his back, Ani moved to straddle him, giving her the complete advantage of control. She quickly undid his tunic and removed the fabric from his body before moving onto his leggings. Undoing the knot, she slid the fabric down over his hips just enough to offer her access to his hardened member. Ani grasped the base of his manhood and slowly stroked up and down the shaft, drawing groans from the elf she was tormenting. Adjusting her position for better access, the girl leaned down and ran the tip of her tongue from base to tip along the length of him, which earned her a hiss as Legolas sucked air in through his teeth. She took just the tip of him in her mouth and gently sucked the tender flesh.

"_Anita…" _ His throaty rasping gasp was a warning that this kind of teasing wasn't going to be tolerated much longer, as it was Legolas' knuckles her white from gripping the ornately decorated headboard in a death grip. She relented and released him from her torturous grip to tease him in another way. Painstakingly slow, the girl began to remove her clothing. Hooking the edges of her tee shirt, she pulled the fabric slowly and sensually over her head before throwing it aside. Lolling her head back, she shook her hair out , tantalizing the elf tormented since she had chosen not to remove her bra. With some quick maneuvering, she slid her basketball shorts off, leaving her there in just her bra and panties. Anita knew it was dangerous to toy with the elf this way, especially since he had already shown that he had little or no capability to deny her. If she didn't give Legolas what he wanted and soon, she would lose control of the situation…and it sure was fun being the one in control.

His intense eyes grew darker as he watched Ani reach back and unhook the clasps at the back of her bra to discard it, and then sliding her panties off, slowly removed the last shreds of fabric from her body. The slow erotic torment that this girl was putting him through was pushing him to his limits, and he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching up, Legolas' hand wrapped around her back pulling the girl towards him as he sat up. His mouth latched onto one breast as his free hand massaged the other, rolling the rosy peak between his thumb and forefinger. Ani sighed in satisfaction as the elf continued his assault on her breasts, and she rhythmically moved her core against his.

Anita had reached her own limit and needed to feel him inside her, filling her completely. Reaching between them , she took his hardened member and guided him to her entrance, impaling herself on his throbbing organ. Legolas' mouth moved from her breast up to her collarbone, running his teeth along the sensitive flesh and reveling in the sounds it pulled from Anita. She was trying to keep their bodily rhythm slow and steady, but the feel of him inside her mixed with the way his mouth felt on her neck had every nerve ending burning, and the movement of her hips faltered as a result. Legolas moved his hands down to her hips, steadying her movement as well as giving him leverage to push up into the welcome feeling of hot wetness.

The speed and intensity of Legolas' added hip thrusts soon had Anita gasping as she drew near her release. Looking up into her face as her inner muscles began to quiver and contract, Legolas was surprised to see Anita had her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip firmly clenched between her teeth to muffle the sounds of her orgasm.

Oh there would be none of that.

The prince understood that Ani was desperately trying to keep their activities secret by keeping herself quiet, but he would _not_ be denied the sounds of pleasure that their coupling produced. Untangling himself from her legs, he roughly pushed her into a kneeling position on the bed. Removing his pants to leave himself fully naked, Legolas moved behind her to enter her again. Anita let out a gasp as Legolas thrust into body again as she tried to recover from her orgasm. Now it was her turn to grip the headboard for support in what was rapidly becoming her favorite sex position.

The powerful thrusting from behind was encouraging Ani to be more vocal, but the elf knew she was still holding back. Ever since their tryst in the music den, Legolas would no longer settle for anything short of complete release if he knew he could get her to scream… and that is exactly what he wanted from her tonight. He slid one hand to her hip and the other moved to the spot between her breasts to support her as he adjusted their position again. Pulling her upwards, he simultaneously rocked back so he was in an upright kneeling position, with Ani straddling him but facing away. The angle was perfect, and with the first thrust in their new orientation Ani let out a sudden, sharp utterance of pleasure.

Legolas continued to push harder and faster, the girl's fully audible sounds of ecstasy driving him towards the goal of dual release. Anita reached back behind them both and grasped the back of Legolas head, threading her fingers through his soft blonde hair; needing something…anything…to anchor her to this world as the need to climax again completely took over her senses.

"Legolas…" The sounds of her breathlessly whimpering his name was almost enough by itself to push the elf over the edge. The hand that had been supporting her hip crept its way forward between her thighs to tease the secret pleasure mound. The movements of his fingers gently rubbing the nub between her legs on top of the jarring pace of his solid slick organ pumping in an out of her was too much for Anita. Her cries and gasps filled the room, ever getting louder; and if she had retained the ability to have coherent thought at this point she would have been concerned about alerting the whole house to their fun.

Anita's second orgasm of the night was barreling down on her fast, every nerve tingled and every muscle was constricted in expectation of her release. Squeezing her eyes shut, her back arched sharply as a scream of pleasure tore from her throat. Legolas let out a groan as his own release sent tremors through his whole being. The sensation of her inner walls milking his juices drew a moan from the prince as they remained stationary in their position, allowing themselves a few moments to quiver in the aftermath of their actions. Ani's entire body had gone limp in the wake of her second climax of the night, and the only thing holding up her listless frame was Legolas' strong arms.

"That was amazing." The girl's voice was quiet and hoarse, the rush of endorphins relaxing her so completely that sleep hovered just at the edge of her consciousness. Carefully the elf moved so that Anita could be laid out and could rest her head on the pillows. Her black and purple hair splayed out around her head like a two-toned halo. Once settled, Legolas laid next to her and pulled her small body against his solid frame before shifting the cream colored sheets to cover their naked bodies. Ever so gently, the prince leaned over and kissed his lover on her forehead as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Animals- Nickleback **


	17. Broken

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 17: Broken

Wakefulness slowly returned to Anita, spurned by sunlight lazily filtering into the room along with the song of cheerful morning birds. She had slept well, she always did after her and Legolas spent their energy reserves having sex. A large part of her wanted to lay here in bed all day in this state, hanging somewhere between sleep and consciousness, just enjoying the feeling of contentment that a good night's sleep can bring. For all her wishing though, she knew herself well enough to know that her own restlessness would get in the way of that grand plan. With a yawn, Ani stretched her arms to get the blood going…

…And her right hand solidly collided with something soft and fleshy. She gasped and snatched her hand back as she turned to see what it was she had hit. Ani let out a squawk of surprise when she saw Legolas lying next to her in bed, rubbing the red spot on his temple where she had hit him. In an attempt to leap from the bed, her foot got horribly tangled in the sheets that covered their naked bodies, so instead Anita tumbled from the bed to land in a heap on the floor like a tossed sack of potatoes. She could hear Legolas' laughter over the side of the bed as she remained on the floor struggling to disentangle herself. When her foot was finally free from its fabric shackle, the girl stood up clutching the sheet in front of her exposed body, staring stupidly at the elf who was occupying her bed.

"Pray tell, why do you look surprised to see me?" Anita was having to try extra hard to look Legolas in the eye as he spoke to her, since she held sheet the prince's body was laid out in full view like a museum display. Yes they had been having sex for over a week now so they were well acquainted with each other's naked forms, but they had never been like this and having a conversation.

"You're still here." She didn't know why he looked confused by that statement. Wasn't it a universally known unwritten law of fuck buddies? Don't spend the night. It was too personal to wake up next to the person you were screwing the next morning. But here he was, in all his naked glory.

"This troubles you."

"Well…yeah." Ani didn't know how to explain it; she didn't even know where to begin. Wasn't the whole point of their game that this kind of intimacy was shunned? Heavily, the girl sat on the bed with a great sigh. "It's just that, stuff like this, is how people get caught. And I thought that was something we both didn't want."

Legolas studied her a moment in silence before he addressed her. "You truly are a terrible liar."

What could she say to that? Yes she was lying, but truth was far more complex. It's how games like the one they were playing turned into something more…it was how people fell in love. Ani was only just now trying to get used to the idea that Legolas was going to have to leave sometime in the near future, there was no way she could make that worse by worrying about developing romantic feelings for him. But she wasn't. Nope. Just sex….that was the agreement.

While Ani was lost in her own thoughts, Legolas had removed himself from the bed to retrieve his scattered clothes from the floor.

"I am sorry to have offended you." He tugged his leggings up with unnecessary harshness, clearly he was pissed.

"Oh god Legolas it isn't like that," Putting her head in her hands, her tousled black hair fell around her face like a curtain blocking out the vibes of anger coming from the elf. She couldn't hide there forever though. Pushing the waves of black and purpled from her face the girl decided to be honest. "You are the only person in this whole god-forsaken place that isn't trying to change me, and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you accept me for _me. _When you leave it's going to be really hard for me, and I think it'll only be that much worse for both of us if this turned into something more. I thought we agreed on friends with benefits."

Dammit she was making it worse, she could tell by the look on his face. Ani didn't know if she was just more attuned at reading the stoic Elvish expressions or if Legolas' guard was down, but she knew he wasn't happy with what she was saying.

"Yes that _is_ what we agreed upon." Anita was about to asked him who pissed in his Cheerios that morning when a knock at the door made her jump. She glared at Legolas as if to say 'I told you so', but the elf prince was already halfway to climbing out the window to the hidden courtyard below. Temporarily distracted by his natural athleticism, Ani marveled that he hadn't broken a bone dropping down two stories to the ground. A second louder knock at the door reminded the girl though that she was in no state to be seeing people this morning. In a flash Anita had ditched the sheet that she had been covering herself with and redressed herself in yesterday's clothes; one last quick check to be sure all traces of the prince were gone before opening the door to a very agitated look pair of women; Leila and Arwen.

Oh hell it was gonna to be THAT kind of day.

"Greetings starshine." Ani didn't know if she couldn't have sounded any less enthused to see her family.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Arwen had a scowl of disapproval distorting her naturally pretty features.

"What? What have I done now to piss everyone off?"

"Oh I believe you know very well why we are here child. Do not think the whole household isn't alerted to your nightly indiscretions with Legolas." It was way too early in the morning for Anita to be trying to decipher the proper way that people spoke.

"If that really were the case, then it would be Elladan standing here getting ready to lecture me instead of you."

Arwen bristled at her niece's snappy comeback. "Just because my brother prefers to remain oblivious…"

"So the one person," Ani cut her aunt off mid-sentence, " that I need to be worried about catching on, hasn't figured it out? I don't understand why we are having this conversation then."

"Ani," Leila's tone was far more gentle than that of her sister or aunt, " I don't think you understand the consequences if Dad does finally figure out what is going on between you two."

"Do you understand that if my brother does discover you that he can and will force both of you to wed to try and cover up your little scandal?"

"Okay two things. Firstly, I would love to watch Elladan try and force me to do anything I don't want to, and secondly, Arwen, you are such a hypocrite. Are you really going to stand there and judge what Legolas and I do when you and Aragorn are plainly doing the same thing?!"

Whatever remark Arwen may have had at the ready was immediately swallowed down. She stared at the young girl and marveled at how much Anita was like her mother; insolent, headstrong, and independent to a fault. Perhaps her brother Elladan had been unwise is requesting that the family remain silent on the circumstances of how Arlandria and Elladan became separated. Clearly an argument built upon reason and consequences wasn't going to get through to this girl, she was too impulsive and spontaneous. Arwen was going to have to appeal to a more level person.

Ani's aunt didn't bother to respond to her rude comments, instead she turned and stalked away, leaving the twins standing face to face on opposite sides of the doorway. The darker twin looked to her sister, expecting to see disapproval mixed with mild annoyance, but instead was met with whimsical amusement.

"I am so glad that we have a few thousand years to live, because at this rate you will need all that time just to learn some basic social manners." In response to Lei's sharp barb at her personality, Ani stuck her tongue out, but moved aside all the same to allow her twin access to the room.

"So…" Leila awkwardly continued after Ani had shut the door to offer some level of private conversation, " are you going to tell me what's actually going on between you and Legolas or am I forced to catch you in the library first?"

"It's nothing Lei, it's a game… like monopoly."

"There are no winners in monopoly, there's just one person sitting at the table a little less pissed off than everyone else."

Anita flinched at her sister's words. "Ok so maybe that wasn't the best analogy, but what do you want me to say? It's just sex. Friends with benefits. And for how much you and Arwen seem to dislike it, Legolas and I are playing inside the rules." But Leila had stopped listening. Something had caught her attention over Ani's shoulder. As she spoke, Ani watched as her twin's face fell into a deep scowl, a look that normally meant she was thinking really hard about something. Ani turned in the direction Leila's gaze was focused on to see what had her fair haired twin's devoted attention. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed noteworthy, whatever had Leila's attention was only significant to her. Slowly but deliberately Lei stepped around her sister and made her way to the vanity that was pushed up against the wall. Slim pale fingers reached forward and grasped at the haphazardly folded fabrics.

"Anita, what are these?" Leila was holding up the silver tunic that Anita had forgotten to put away, her energies focused towards more amorous activities.

"Nothing. Legolas got me some riding clothes."

The sigh that her statement drew from Leila was heavily weighed down. "Ani, fuck buddies don't buy each other clothes. Are you seriously going to tell me that you two share no feelings outside of sexual desire?"

Her dark twin just shrugged in response, not because she didn't have anything to say but rather because Anita didn't trust her own answer. Leila released the shirt which fell in a heap back on the vanity before she turned and purposefully strode over to the bed. As if driven by some unseen force, Leila began to dig in the area underneath the stuffed mattress just above where it met the hard wood bed frame.

"Lei what are you doing?"

"You can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself. You have hidden your private sketchpad in the same place for ten years; Always under the mattress. I will prove you wrong as soon as I … Ah Ha!" The girl gave a shout of triumph as the small booklet filled with sketching paper was pulled from its area hidden under the mattress. Anita sprang forward in a sudden jolt of energy to slam her hands down on the book's cover to effectively prevent Leila from seeing inside. "Yeah, Anita, that's what I thought."

Leila didn't need to see inside, and Ani didn't need to say a word; her actions had spoken clearly enough to get the point across. The book didn't need to be opened for Leila to know her twin had drawn multiple pictures of the elf prince in question , and that the only way he could have graced the pages of the book was if he had been Anita's mind constantly. Leila relinquished her hold on the book and silently retreated back to the doorway, leaving her twin to grasp the private book to her chest protectively.

"Be careful Ani," Lei spoke as her finger found the door handle, "Broken hearts can kill Elves." And she left her twin to stand alone in her room clutching the book.

Arwen , having left the set of twins to discuss Ani's indiscretions between themselves, had gone in search of the other half of the guilty party. She knew where to find him really, they had been friends throughout their youths; so she knew that when Legolas was upset or needed to think, he would go to the archery range. Granted the stationary targets were hardly a challenge for the expert marksman, but something in the repetitiveness of shooting was comforting as well as distracting enough to allow for free thought.

As surely as the lady predicted, Legolas's arrows could be heard finding their mark even as Arwen drew near the gallery. He did not cease letting his arrows loose as Arwen drew near to him, determination to confront him set in her jaw.

"Of all the thoughtless impulsive decisions you have ever made, Legolas Greenleaf, this is the worst."

"Speak your peace Arwen, I am in no mood to mince words today." Something had truly gotten under the prince's skin this morning, Arwen could tell that he was taking no pleasure in his current leisure activity. Regardless of his mood, the eldest lady of the household had come here to face the issue and that is what she would do.

"You have violated my brother's trust in a most egregious manner. You have violated the trust of the entire household. You may be in the habit of getting your way without consequence, your father Thranduil has been _most generous_ in sweeping away the sins you commit in your own realm, but I can promise that my father and brother will not be so lax when faced with this issue."

Legolas gave pause temporarily in his shooting to look at his longtime friend. "What do you want of me?"

"Anita is a daughter of this household, my brother's child, my niece! She is not one of your play things! You must have been far removed from your senses to think this would be acceptable! You cannot continue this charade as though she is some bar maid whom you will never see again!"

The prince had a very far off look in his eye as he spoke. "Ani is different."

"Of course she is _different!_" Arwen's voice had become a hiss of anger. "She is the one you cannot have!"

Something in Legolas' expression as those words left Arwen's mouth deflated her anger. Was it…longing? As soon as she had seen it, it disappeared back behind the mask of Elvish stoicism that Legolas wore so well on his handsome face. An idea had begun to sprout in the back of her mind, an idea that when thought about in connection to her niece and to this elf was alien and outlandish.

"This is not as much of a game for you, is it?" Despite how quiet her voice had become, Arwen knew that Legolas could hear her quite clearly. He didn't dignify the question by sparing a glance her way, but he did respond through clenched teeth.

"Of course it's a game," Notching an arrow, he channeled all his anger into the metal tip on the bolt before loosing the arrow, which flew straight and true, piercing the target with such force that it buried itself up to the fletching. " It can only ever be a game."

**Broken- Lifehouse**


	18. Wonderwall

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note in response to EmmaB : Yes this story will overlap with the Lord of the Rings trilogy in later chapters. As for Thranduil…see below. **

Chapter 10: Wonderwall

After speaking with her twin, Leila understood that the situation was far more complex than her original prejudices had led her to believe. Scurrying around the house like a mouse in a maze, Leila searched for Arwen; hoping that in response to Anita's rude comment her aunt hadn't done something brash like go and tell her father…not that Ani didn't completely deserve it if that is what had happened. The first place that Leila went in search of her aunt was Arwen's favorite sitting room, which was really more of an open air sunroom that anything else. Any given day of the week Arwen could be found here reading or playing cards, but to Leila's shock Arwen was literally just sitting there. The girl couldn't tell if her aunt was deep in thought or if she had fallen asleep in and upright position with her eyes open.

"Arwen?" Leila pushed aside the sheer curtain that served as a doorway. The older elf right away turned in response to her name being called, and didn't appear all the surprised to see Lei standing there. " Arwen I think we have a little problem…"

Before Leila could finish her sentence completely, her aunt gracefully and with lightning speed abandoned her seat to approach her niece. Wrapping her arm into the crook of Leila's arm she practically dragged her niece away from the sitting room.

After they were a safe distance away, Arwen addressed the girl, "Pardon my actions, but there were ears nearby that need not hear what we will say." Her voice was hushed and the way their arms were intertwined made it easy to have a whispered conversation between the two of them.

"Oh okay," Lei hushed her own voice to match the decibel level of her aunt's voice. "Listen I think things are a little more complicated between Anita and Legolas than my sister would have us believe."

"I agree. I do believe the prince's feelings for your sister go deeper than mere desire."

"Yeah well the nice part about Ani is that she is completely and absolutely in denial about it. She always is. Ask her about a guy named Kevin, to this day she swears they were just friends; she had no idea that poor boy was in love with her."

"I do not think your twin's denial will be enough to circumvent the consequences that this relationship will bring about."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"There is naught to be done, Anita got herself into this situation so unfortunately she will have to get herself out. This has gone beyond the subtle spark of a rebellious youth to a fast burning scandal."

Leila stopped in her tracks forcing her aunt to stop as well. "Are you saying that because of what Ani said to you about Aragorn?"

"No my dear, not at all. With some exclusions your sister was correct that Aragorn and I conduct our relationship in the shadows as well, despite that my father already seems to know that we are deeply in love."

"If you and Aragorn love each other so much then why do you have to hide it?"

"Elrond never approved of Aragorn, he never felt that the Ranger was 'good enough' for me. And though my father would never force a match upon me, he does harbor the hope that I choose another."

"Oh really who?" The sidelong glance that Arwen gave to Leila matched with a knowing little smirk made the answer all too obvious for Lei, she wondered that she had even needed to ask in the first place.

"Legolas?! Really?! Oh my god that is too weird!"

"We bear no romantic interest in each other, though we have remained friends these many years." Arwen laughed at Leila's reactions to the news. " Needless to say that if word of what Anita and Legolas have been up to here should reach Thranduil's ears, he will not be pleased in the least."

"You don't think he would approve of my sister?"

"Legolas will be king of Mirkwood. Can you envision Anita ruling at his side?"

Leila tried to imagine what it would be like to have her sister be on- half of the ruling party of anything, but the only image her mind could conjure up when she thought about it was a giant fiery mushroom cloud caused by nuclear holocaust. "No honestly I can't."

"My point exactly. So with Thranduil sure to be displeased if he should hear this news, and my brother I can promise will not be any happier about it; we can only sit by quietly and wait, for this can only end one of two ways. Either they remain oblivious to how the other feels and when Legolas returns home at the summer's end this all just goes away. Or…"

"It blows up in their face." Leila supplied the final thought already knowing where Arwen was going with this. She didn't know which outcome she was rooting for. Yes it would probably be easier if Legolas just left and Ani didn't have to try and tame her wild pendulum of emotion to admit what she was feeling, but that couldn't be healthy. However Lei had grown very tired of listening to her father and sister constantly bicker, she didn't know if she could listen to one more argument about how Anita was destroying every cultural and social rule they had here. She only had to look at her aunt's face to know they both thought this would end with the situation blowing up in the girl's face.

Anita spent the whole day avoiding making eye contact or having conversations with anyone. She did an even better job now than the first few days she had been in Rivendell two months ago. Mealtimes were the hardest since she was stuck in a stationary place facing the very people she had been trying desperately to avoid. After the conversation she had with Leila this morning, she dared not look at her twin. Thanks to her rude and snarky comment aimed at Arwen earlier in the day, she dared not look at her aunt either for fear of retribution. She couldn't look at Legolas because she was afraid her secret would be plain for him to see in her eyes. And lastly, she didn't dare make eye contact with her father or grandfather, because she would bet her left kidney that a look of obvious guilt was written across her face. It was like being a scorpion in a house full of cats, and she was just waiting for someone to pounce on her.

Somehow, and Ani was sure she had cashed in a lot of luck, she made it through dinner and didn't have to suffer through awkward conversations with her family. What she did have to suffer through was that Legolas hadn't said a word to her since their argument that morning about him spending the night. He disappeared after both breakfast and lunch and had been absent for dinner altogether, making it impossible for Anita to form an apology for her asinine behavior. She hadn't wanted to upset him with what she said, but clearly she had _really_ upset him. It made her anxious. It made borderline crazy too.

So she sat at her vanity as the night grew darker still, exhausted from being tensed up all day under the stress of avoiding her family. Anita was glowering at her own reflection in the mirror, hating the person she was looking at for goofing up her relationship…friendship…thing with Legolas. She had never been a people person, ere go her communication skills had left something to be desired her whole life, those had always been her twin's strong points.

"Idiot." She snarled at her own reflection.

"Self-deprivation surely cannot be good for your mental wellbeing." Ani turned to see Legolas easily sliding in through door to her balcony. How in the hell he managed that two story climb she had no idea, but she was so flooded with relief she didn't have the ability to care how he did it. Immediately Anita was up and out of her chair so she could turn to face Legolas fully.

"Hey." Was the only word she could scrounge up from her vocabulary. _Good,_ she could hear her own inner voice goading her, _that should win him right over after you were an asshat. _ He smiled at her, his handsome little half smile that made Ani's heart skip a beat in anticipation.

"Come with me." Mechanically her feet followed his command, and she followed the elf out onto the tiny balcony that was joined to her room. The balcony was scarcely big enough for more than two people to fit comfortably, but offered a nice view of a secluded courtyard that was rarely used by the houses other occupants. Unexpectedly, Legolas hopped up onto the balconies handrail, and pulled himself up onto the overhanging roof, proving yet again that he possessed a great deal of hidden upper body strength. Ani could only gawk as she watched his graceful ascent to the roof, and knew as she watched him that he was expecting her to do the same thing. Glancing down as her ensemble, a comfy pair of pajama pants and a tight fitting tank and a set of slippers graced her feet; not exactly the most athletic wear for this activity. With a sigh she stepped up onto the handrail the same way that Legolas had, but understood that there was no way she would be able to mimic the slick maneuver. A hand appeared in her peripheral vision, and a glance up showed the prince crouching at the edge of the roof offering her his hand. It brought back memories of that first day she would have considered Legolas her friend, when they traversed the climb up to the cave before jumping into the lake below. That time she hadn't taken the hand he offered her for support, but now she gladly took the help as he heaved her up and onto the roof with him.

Legolas led her along the slanted roof top to spot of the opposite side of the great house, one that wasn't covered by overhanging trees limbs. When they had reached the destination that the elf had in mind, he released her hand before he laid down on the angled tiles of the roof. Ani looked at him like he was crazy as he patted the empty area next to him, indicating that she should do the same. When she continued to hesitate, he sighed at her stubbornness and pointed at the night sky above. When Ani tilted her head back to look at the stars overhead, she was rewarded with a flash of light that streaked across the dotted backdrop of the sky, followed not two seconds later by a another one.

"Meteor shower." She whispered in delight, all hesitation gone as she laid in the spot next to Legolas; not too close and not too far. The show was dazzling, and the girl was blown away by just how many falling stars blazed overhead, no light pollution to weaken the sight as they crossed the sky.

"Nights such as these are very dear to Elves, we believe that these are signs the Valar have answered prayers. What did your people believe, in Tucson?"

"That a piece of space junk had bounced across the atmosphere." Anita didn't have to see him, she could feel him roll his eyes next to her. She laughed at the action since it was something he had plainly picked up from spending time with her. "No we have stories, but they're long."

"I have an eternity to spare." She turned her eyes away from the cosmic display to look at the beautiful elf next to her, mostly to see if there was any teasing in his face, but he seemed completely serious.

Taking a deep breath, Ani told him her favorite mythological story, " A long time ago when the earth was new, the gods created mankind. But mankind was different than we know them now; everyone had four arms, four legs, and two heads. And for many years everyone lived in peace and the gods were praised for their wisdom, but one day mankind grew very proud of themselves. They began to believe that they were better than their creators, and praised the gods less and less every day, and praised themselves more. The gods grew very angry at man for forgetting who it was that gave them the life they were so proud of. So the gods chose to punish mankind, and in an act of swift and terrible punishment ripped every human asunder, into two parts; one male the other female. Now ever person had two arms, two legs, one head, and only half of their original heart. The punishment for pride, the gods deemed, was that every human was now doomed to a short life trying to find the other half of their heart, or they would wander the afterlife alone. But the gods were not without mercy, to offer hope they would light a fast burning lantern in the sky to show us when two halves of the same heart had found each other. We see them as shooting stars."

"That is a beautiful story," Legolas said quietly after letting the story settle into a moment of silence between them. "But do you actually believe it?"

"Hard to say. I mean I have a twin sister, so if I have another half…it's her. Plus now that I know there are two parallel universes it's kind of discouraging to think if there is someone out there for me, he could be hiding in either world."

"So you have chosen not to look for love?"

"I don't know that I even believe in the conventional idea of love. I guess I always figured that when I got married, it would be to someone that had been a friend of mine that I knew I could be friends with forever. Honestly that's going to be hard enough in a place like this, I wasn't exactly the pinnacle of desire even in Tucson."

It was meant to come off as a joke, but there was a small twinge of painful truth to what she said. Ani was a bit of a handful, she knew it well enough, and that had made any romantic involvement with the opposite gender very difficult. It was just easier to be friends. Legolas hadn't missed that there was some hurtful undertone to what Ani had said, He rolled onto his side so he could look the girl in the face as he spoke to her.

"Anita I have been with you, and I tell you with the utmost honesty that every bit of you is desirable." The girl was glad it was dark so the elf couldn't see the heated blush that crept up her face. Her heart beat a little faster at their proximity and no matter how she fought against it, there was the minutest hope in her heart that he would close the small gap and kiss here under the falling stars.

But he didn't. Instead he rolled back so he could continue to look at the beautiful light show. Anita was overwhelmed by the competing sensations of relief and disappointment. The simultaneous rush of both emotions caused a heavy sigh to escape her lips.

"Is something the matter?" Dammit. Of course the one sound he wouldn't ignore is one she was really hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh nothing…I uh…I'm just getting a little crink in my neck laying in this position is all." It had actually sounded like a decently believable lie, in a strange way the girl was proud of herself. She was even more proud of herself that Legolas even believed it. Moving closer to her, he wrapped and arm around her middle to pull her small body closer to him, and had her rest her head on his shoulder. It _was_ admittedly more comfortable using his body as a pillow, but the position caused their bodied to be pressed together in an almost cuddly sort of way.

"Does that help you?"

"Yes thank you Legolas, this is much more comfortable." _No, no, no! _ This is exactly what they had been fighting about this morning. This was the stuff that fuck buddies were supposed to avoid, cuddling like this definitely made the top of that list. He did smell good though, like grass after a summer rain. She chided herself internally, this was no good. Oh but it felt good. It could only lead down a bad path. But what was the harm in one night? Good grief Ani could actually hear the two opposing voices in her head arguing about it. It really was just one night, what was the harm that one night of cuddling could honestly do? Just one night, she told herself firmly.

Just one.

**Wonderwall- Oasis **


	19. Caught in the Rain

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 19: Caught in the Rain

As soon as Anita woke up, she knew that something was terribly amiss. She wasn't on her soft bed with the covers pulled up over her head in a protective cocoon, instead she was on something hard and uncomfortable with a breeze tickling her skin. Opening her eyes, she was met with perfectly blue sky interrupted by the occasional cloud. She remembered her and Legolas going to the roof to watch the meteor shower late during the night, but she couldn't remember anything after that…Sitting up rapidly, Anita realized only too quickly what had happened.

"Legolas!" She hissed and roughly shook the elf next to her, "We fell asleep on the roof!"

"In fairness," Legolas chuckled at her anxiety, "_you _fell asleep on the roof, I was merely trapped here under your head."

"Oh we are so busted." Anita struggled to get her footing as she stood up. Somehow it had been easier to keep her balance the night before when she couldn't see how severe the angle of the roof was, and the disorientation of waking up somewhere unexpected wasn't helping either.

"Relax Ani. The house is still quiet, no one has yet roused from their night of rest." Even as he said it though, Legolas stood up to lead her back to her room. He, of course, wasn't having nearly the trouble Ani was with fighting against gravity. Taking her hand, the prince led her sure footedly across the slanted tiles back to her own room as quickly as they could manage with Ani second guessing where she stepped. When they had reached the bit of roof that overhung the balcony joined to her chambers, the girl crouched down to jump back to the safety of her own room, but was stopped by Legolas' voice.

"Meet me at the gate in one hour."

"One hour?" Anita feigned indignation, "you sure don't give a gal any time to get prettied up."

"It is time you hardly require, you are beautiful enough as is." Anita slid from the roof down to the solid floor below so that the elf couldn't see her blush at his compliment. Turning back to look up, his face appeared over the ledge, "One hour."

The girl nodded in response before ducking into her bedroom which remained pristine from not being occupied last night. Anita didn't think she had ever gone through her morning hygiene routine so fast in her whole life. She swore that she had taken the fasted bath ever recorded, she even towel dried her hair and washed her face with time to spare. The extra minutes were well appreciated since every second she had left over was used trying to decide on an outfit for the day. She only ever hung out with Legolas wearing jeans and a tee… she wanted to try something different without treading too far off the path of comfort. All her clothes had been poured out onto her bed, and the girl stood staring at her narrow taste in fashion. Jeans and tees, jeans and tanks, or sweats.

Ani gasped when a thought suddenly surfaced. The clothes that Legolas had given her as a gift two days before still remained in their original position on the vanity where she had set them. She didn't know if she was ready quite yet to don full Elvish regalia, but she could compromise. Grabbing the dark brown leggings and pairing them with a deep green racerback tank, she searched under the bed for the brown deer hide boots her father had given her some time ago. A thrill of victory went through her when she felt the soft material brush her fingertips. Dressing herself in the odd mishmash of clothing, she admired herself in the mirror on her vanity. The final result was not quite Tucson and not quite Rivendell…but it was one hundred percent Anita.

Her heart excitedly drummed in her chest as she made her way down to their meeting place. Seeing him standing there, looking like a statue of perfection, made her pulse quicken all the more as she sped up to close the short distance between them faster. Legolas smiled when he saw her coming towards him, a smile that only widened when he realized that she was wearing the garments he had gifted her.

No words needed to pass between them , it was now second nature for them to fall into step with each other, it came easily for Anita to trust where Legolas led her now. But today she knew the path they were walking, it was the very first path they had ever walked together. Treading the familiar walkway next to the cliffs flooded Ani with the memories of that first day she had really known the elf that walked beside her. So much had changed since that day two months ago when they set out together, not really sure what to expect from the other. Her feelings of resentment towards her father had been taken out on the prince, her own insecurities and overwhelming loneliness had made her act like a terrible person.

As they climbed past the place where Ani had laid Legolas flat in the dirt, they gave each other a knowing look and laughed. Yeah things were really different now. She had been geared up to hate him and everything he represented that first day, and now it was hard to imagine a day without him there beside her. All the trepidation and assumptions she had made about him, and he about her, had melted away and reformed in the shape of friendship and trust.

The climb wasn't nearly as hard on her as it had been two months ago; it felt as if it took only half the time to reach the rock that jutted out of the side of the ravine in a way that vied in the face of physics. Legolas offered her his hand to help her onto the large flat surface which she gladly accepted.

"Boy this seems really familiar." Anita stood next to the elf overlooking the valley of Imladris, only this time instead of the sight filling her with disgust and loneliness, it was home.

"I thought it was the perfect place."

"For what?" Ani watched as Legolas took the pack he had been carrying since leaving Rivendell off his back and set in on the flat surface of the rock. She stood by silently as the elf removed a large blanket which he spread out over the smooth ledge, followed by a small array of cheese, bread, and fruit. It took her a second to catch on, longer than she was proud to admit really, to what Legolas had planned. She sank down on the blanket and struggled to take in what was happening in front of her. Legolas had brought to her the place of their first outing together for a picnic on the side of the mountain.

Anita was on a date.

Locked in a state of dumbfounded shock, the girl could do nothing but stare across at the elf who had set all this up. _Fuck buddies don't buy each other clothes; _Lei's words echoed around in her head…fuck buddies don't go on picnic dates either. This left Ani to weigh out two very different possibilities; either Legolas really had no concept of the friends with benefits paradigm, or there was something else going on. Based on what he had told her about his previous exploits, she _knew _he had the one night stand thing down to an art, and this wasn't supposed to be much different. So that really left the other option…

"Anita? Are you ill?" Legolas' voice snapped her back to reality, she must have been staring off into space for some time. Shaking her head in response, she picked up a piece of bread inlaid with fruits and nuts, and nibbled at the corner to placate the prince sitting across from her. She didn't want to appear ungrateful since this whole thing had obviously been orchestrated with her in mind.

_ Are you seriously going to tell me that you two share no feelings outside of sexual desire? _ Dammit Leila, Ani could only curse her twin for planting that seed of thought in her brain. The past few days had been confusing enough between her and Legolas, she didn't need to be exploring how she felt about him! He is leaving, he is leaving, he is _leaving_…. She had to keep chanting that to herself, like a magical incantation that would prevent her from feeling what she was trying so hard to fight against.

"When are you heading home?" The question came from her unbidden, mostly because she was too afraid of the answer.

"When summer wanes into autumn and the trees begin to change." It wasn't an exact answer, but a quick look at the trees showed that the leaves weren't as green as they had been a week ago. Soon. It was the nice way of saying he would be leaving soon. Something in Ani's chest began hurt in a most acute way with that understanding. A distinctive kind of pain, like her heart had just stopped functioning.

"Well that sucks." That was the understatement of the year. Legolas had made life here tolerable for her, and it was more than just the sex; he was the only one that accepted her for who she was, he never once had tried to change anything about her. Her mother had always told her 'the surest way to know how you feel about someone was to imagine life when they have gone'. If the hollow pain in her chest was any indicator… No! She stubbornly pushed that line of thinking away.

"I have upset you." God he was adorable.

"No… I uh… I think it's gonna rain and ruin our day." It was a lame excuse to change the subject, but it seemed to work since Legolas turned his gaze away from the girl who was suffering through emotional turmoil to look at the building clouds. Ani didn't want to think about anything anymore; not about how Legolas would soon be leaving here alone, and certainly not about how just the thought of him leaving left her feeling light headed and nauseous. She just wanted to focus on what they were doing right now, to enjoy the picnic the elf had set up for them . That was a harder task than Anita imagined it could be, since the growing knot it her stomach stole her appetite away. Legolas didn't seem to notice her behavior though, he was laughing and joking away like today was no different than any other day they had been together.

It was hard to stay in a melancholy mood around Legolas, and before long all thoughts of his impending departure were soon forgotten and Anita was cracking jokes and laughing right along with him. Legolas' story about how he had released a badger in in the palace when he was younger had Anita laughing till her sides ached, and the girl's tales of how she had tormented her twin growing up left Legolas wiping mirthful tears brought about by uncontrollable chuckles from his eyes. The duo lost track of time and the sun was soon arching its way across the sky as it was being chased by growing rain clouds that were advancing from the horizon. A low rumble of thunder from the dark swirling mass overhead interrupted their afternoon as it overtook the sunlight, rain was a sure sign that their private picnic was drawing to a close.

"It would appear you were right about the rain." Legolas began cleaning up after their petite meal, throwing the crumbs for the birds to eat and hastily packing away the blanket back into his pack. As they stepped their way back onto the solid ground the mountain side had to offer, Anita's much improved mood left her feeling playful.

"I'll race you back to Rivendell."

"You would have no chance of beating me."

"No?" Anita shoved Legolas' shoulder hard, pushing him forward into the steep slant of the mountain side, not quite making the graceful being lose his balance but the recovery time he took cost him precious seconds as Anita took off full tilt down the mountain side. The girl half ran, half slid using the natural slope of the rock to her advantage. She hit the worn grassy path at a run, knowing full well that Legolas would be hot on her trail. The front gates of the town loomed in front of her, teasing her with being home free even as the clouds split overhead dousing the duo in a torrential downpour. She was soaked through in only a second, squealing as the cold liquid pelted her in the face.

Skidding to a stop just with the gates of Rivendell, Ani doubled over trying to catch her breath and the rain continued to pour down around her. Legolas couldn't have been more than half a step behind her and wasn't even a little bit winded as he came to a far more elegant stop at Ani's side.

"Beat you." It took Anita a moment to catch her breath before she could tease the elf.

"I allowed you to best me."

"Did not!" The girl reached over and punched the prince in the arm playfully, laughing even as she hit him. She went in for a follow up punch to the other arm but Legolas caught her fist mid-air easily, surprising Anita yet again with his speed. The girl tugged back on her arm trying to get him to release her from his grip, but he wasn't relenting. Instead he too pulled on her arm, catching her off balance and forcing her to take a step forward so she didn't fall on her face. As she took a step to keep herself upright, Legolas took advantage of the narrowing gap between them to reach up with his other hand and cup the back of her head. Drawing her forward before she could protest, he captured her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

Ani gasped against his mouth as his lips overtook her own, not because she wasn't used to kissing him, but because of the difference in this kiss. Normally his kisses were hungry and desperate, a prelude to more intimate activities. Not that she didn't thoroughly enjoy the kisses that were a blaze with the heat of sexual need…but this was just the opposite. Gentle and passionate, not seeking for anything more than just the touch of her lips to his. Her fingers found their way to the front of Legolas' tunic where they gripped and threaded themselves into the fabric, anchoring herself to the prince, afraid that if she let go the moment might melt away in the falling rain.

Legolas was undeterred by the water falling all around them, his lips continued their soft exploration of Anita's. Her lips parted to grant his tongue access to mouth, and it drew the tiniest moan of pleasure as he deepened the kiss. The world around Ani faded away when she closed her eyes, forgotten, as she lost herself in the passionate kiss that filled her senses and left her feeling light headed and dizzy. Legolas' fingers wove themselves into her hair, pulling them closer together as their tongues danced to their own hidden rhythm, lost in time.

Reluctantly, Legolas pulled away from the kiss, planting a small peck on her lips before pulling back fully. Anita opened her eyes and met the elf's gaze with her own, her cheeks had flushed pink in the heat of the moment and her breathing was shaky. They stood just staring at each other in silence, mere inches from each other's lips, not caring as the clouds continued to shower them.

Anita had to blink a few times before she broke away from the reverie, fully bringing herself back to her senses. She loosed her grip on the front of the prince's tunic and wiggled her way out of his grasp as she took a step back to widen the space between them. Her blushed deepened to red as she bit her swollen lower lip between her teeth before she turned and jogged off leaving the elf to stand alone in the courtyard being doused. She looked back only once, just before disappearing around the corner of the house and into the dry safety inside, but Legolas saw the smile as their eyes connected. It was unmistakable, that smile, and he knew that Ani was feeling that sensation of warmth in her chest too.

Tilting his head back, the elf let the water droplets from above pelt his face. He didn't care. Nothing could possibly bring him down from his place of elation high in the clouds. If he were to jump right now he was convinced that the sensation of lightness in his body would carry him straight to the heavens. The prince found that he was smiling, even as the water cascaded down on him, and he was smiling because of _her, _because the way she left him feeling was indescribable, like being empowered and weak, out of body and somehow more in touch all at the same time _._

The prince was, however, unaware in his state of euphoria of the set of eyes watching him from a high window in the house. A set of eyes that had seen the whole encounter between the prince and Anita, both their playful banter and the passionate kiss. A set of eyes that wasn't happy about it.

Elladan's eyes.

**Caught in the Rain- Revis**


	20. Points of Authority

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 20: Points of Authority

Gandalf rounded the last bend on the well-trod dirt path that led up to the front gates of Rivendell. The heavy torrential rains earlier that afternoon had slowed his journey back to the elven outpost considerably, all that withstanding; Gandalf was still surprised that his long time friend Elrond was not at the gate to greet him. Surely the guards posted along the main roads would have alerted the Lord of the house to his presence?

As he dismounted from his seat high atop the horse, he did catch a glimpse of Arwen exiting the house and coming toward him, practically at a run. The wizard had known this elleth for her entire life, and he could say with all conviction that he had never seen her look so flustered in all her years.

"Mithrandir! Thank the Valar you have returned, something's happened." Of course it had. Gandalf hadn't been real keen on leaving when he had been called away on business more than a month ago, but when the Head of the Order asks you to go somewhere, you go. With Leila and Anita still trying to adjust to their new lives here, Gandalf had been reluctant to leave the girls in the care of a family who knew very little of the life the twins had left behind. As it was, the sense of foreboding the wizard had when he had left Rivendell turned out to be quite right.

Handing the reigns to the stable hand that had greeted him at the gate, Gandalf took Arwen by the arm and led her back towards the family's large house. "Tell me everything."

"My brother is in a terrible fit. Anita and Prince Legolas have been discovered as lovers." The old wizard sighed at Arwen's words. He had been afraid of this happening. When he had first suggested to Elladan that Legolas be assigned as Anita's guide, he had the clarity of mind to realize this had been one possible ending. The hope had been that, as friends, Legolas could help Ani adjust to her life here and show her that Rivendell, while different from her beloved Tucson, was a wonderful place to live. Gandalf had assumed that Legolas' endless quest to win his father's approval, mixed with Anita's obvious distrust of…well everyone… would keep the two from falling into each other's arms. For once the wizard was wrong, in a most egregious way.

"Thank you my dear, I will straight way seek out Elladan and your father to assist however I can." They parted ways then, and Gandalf went in search of the patriarchal figures in the family. Not that he was hard to find since upon entering the house, the wizard could hear the elf's muffled yells which got louder the closer to Elrond's study he got.

The scene when he entered the study didn't surprise him at all. Elladan was pacing about the room like a caged wild animal, his arms flailing to punctate every yelled syllable, and there was a vein that Gandalf could see throbbing in the elf's right temple. Elrond sat at his desk, ever the picture of calm level headedness, one hand over his mouth…although whether in thoughtfulness or to stifle a laugh the wizard couldn't quite tell. A young page girl was darting out of the room and racing in the direction of the living quarters where the twins dwelt, no doubt to summon Ani to face her retribution.

"Mithrandir, welcome back." Elrond's voice interrupted Ellandan mid-rant to welcome the wizard.

"I see life has not been without excitement in my absence."

"I fail to see the amusement in this old friend." Elladan bit off the word friends as if it were laced with poison, continuing his restless pacing the length of the room. "You knew this would happen did you not?"

"If you are asking me did I conspire to tarnish the good name of this house with a scandal the answer is no. My only agenda was to help your daughter and Thranduil's son find a kindred soul in this world. And may I say that having this conversation with you is rife with irony?"

Before Elladan could respond to the old wizard there was a gentle knock at the door that drew the three men's attention. " You wanted to see me? Oh hey Gandalf." Anita let herself into the study, her hair still damp from her time in the rain, her bangs sticking to her forehead. Gandalf was shocked by the difference in the girl. It wasn't in her appearance, she still looked like the totally human girl he had met near three months ago in Tucson. No the difference was in her attitude. The girl held herself a little taller, there was a sparkle in her eyes, and a genuine smile lighting up her face. Anita looked happy.

The smile that brightened up her face when she entered the room faded when she was met with the hostile atmosphere in the study. Her brows furrowed and she raised both her open hands in a motion of surrender when she saw how her father was glaring at her.

"What?"

"Do not 'what' me young lady." Ani was obviously taken back by her father's anger. She had pissed him off before, really pushed his buttons, but she had never seen him lost control of his temper this way.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Do not stand there and act innocent. Did you really think your little tryst with Legolas would go unnoticed?"

"I have no idea what…"

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!" Her eyes widened as her father's voice rose, her act of feigned innocence shattering like broken glass around her. The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach was all the clue Ani needed to understand that her father had seen her and Legolas kissing in the rain earlier that day.

"So?" Everyone in the room saw the way her stance changed. Anita locked her jaw, planted her feet, and squared her shoulders…. Elladan was in for a fight. Gandalf settled into a couch near Elrond's large oaken desk, both prepared to be spectators while the two most stubborn souls they had ever known battled it out.

"Does your insolence, your selfish disdain for the laws of our people know no bounds?"

Ani fired back without a moment's hesitation, "Do you even have the ability to make decisions for yourself or do these rules control every minute of your whole life?"

"The rules are there for your protection."

"What the hell are you protecting me from?"

"Your own immaturity it would appear! You are a noble lady by birth and he is a prince who will soon be crowned king, did you really think these games, these intrigues were appropriate?"

Anita snorted in a most rude manner in response to her father's question. "Of course they weren't appropriate, but they're fun. What's the point in living forever if you don't _do_ anything with it?"

The vein that throbbed along Elladan's temple was becoming more prominent as the argument continued. The old wizard was fast becoming concerned that it may burst and kill the poor elf just from sheer annoyance. To Elladan's credit, he was standing his ground marvelously considering that he had been so far removed from his daughters' lives up to this point; he had no experience in dealing with obstinate teenagers. For the sake of his friend, Gandalf felt it was incumbent that he step in and attempt to settle the argument before it got any worse.

"If I may," The wizard's voice interjected from his spot in the couch, turning two harsh glares from the dueling proponents on him instead, "Perhaps Anita was not fully aware of the ramifications that her actions would have. Perhaps she did not understand the consequences."

"Oh I knew." The girl's pride wouldn't allow her to accept the easy road out by playing stupid. In her own mind she had committed no sin, and wasn't going to let some social more tell her how she needed to live her life. Anita wasn't in the habit of living her life to make other people happy, and dammit if she was going to start now. " And I dare you to try and force me to conform to your stupid laws."

"Child you test the very limits of my patience. Do you think I will not punish you for your blatant disregard for our laws?" Elladan's irritated pacing had finally come to a halt, if only to glare at the young girl across the room from him. Only a few trivial pieces of furniture separated the two opponents as they continued to shout at each other.

"Go for it, you can't scare me. You don't have any power to control what I do with MY life."

"I am your father and you _will_ obey me."

"Father?!" Ani's voice got shrill with indignation, and was followed by a humorless laugh. "How can you even call yourself that? Where I'm from, a father is more than the person who helped conceive a life. A father is there to protect his children, to provide for his children, and more than that to love his children. You weren't ever there for me! You weren't there for my mother, you weren't there for Leila either! Mom taught me how to ride a bike, mom paid the bills, mom was there to calm my nightmares. And when mom was building a business and a life to provide for us, Leila and I took care of each other. Leila was there to help me with my homework, and I was there to defend Lei against school bullies. Not you! Never you! How dare you call yourself a father, you were nothing more than a sperm donor!"

It was everything she had ever wanted to say to him. For years Anita had dreamed of the day when she could unleash such a monologue on this man, dreamed of how she could throw it all in his face. And now that the day had come, now that Ani had finally let all the hatred out of her, the void it left was instantly filled with regret for saying such awful things. They had done their job though, her words barbed with years of pent up malice, had struck Elladan straight in his heart. The elf turned away from his daughter's scrutinizing gaze as her words sunk in. The silence made a single moment feel like a lifetime as Elladan thought over the charges his child had just laid at his feet.

"I was not a father to you in your youth, you are right about that, but I will not allow another moment to lapse in my care for you. What I do, I do to protect you even from yourself. If you do not conform to our ways, even if you continue to stubbornly defy our laws, Legolas will adhere. He is bound to our laws, and as a future king he is responsible for upholding them. Whether by your compliance or his, you two _will not_ see each other again."

Elladan could see the telltale rim of water forming along his daughter's eyes, even as she fought to control the tears. It hurt his heart to do this to her, no parent wants to be the cause of their child's pain, but he knew from experience just how damaging it could be to throw the rules to the wind. She would learn to respect their ways and their laws in time, and after such a time she would thank him for putting an end to her childish behavior here and now, Elladan was sure of it.

"Is it everyone's happiness, or just mine that bothers you so much?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in utter frustration, Elladan shocked everyone in the room ,himself included by the audacious remark that left his mouth, " Your happiness has nothing to do with your current philandering with the Prince. My gods if only you were more like your_ sister_ you would know that."

Even as the words left his mouth Elladan knew what a terrible mistake he had made. Anita recoiled as if the words had physically struck her. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek, reflecting a glint of light as she spun away from the three sets of eyes watching her. He had gotten her. For all her wit, Ani had no reply for her father's sharp criticism. Her feet, by their own volition, carried her away from the room as fast as they could carry her. Speeding out of the room her feet created echoed footfalls that did very little to drown out the sound of her father's voice calling her name as she retreated.

"That went well." Elrond watched his granddaughter's form recede from the room at top speed, the sound of her sobs floating back to fill the room.

Elladan ran his fingers through his black hair, " Anita is like an untamable horse. Stubborn and free willed just like her mother was."

"You keep saying that," Elrond said from behind his desk, "but every day I see far more of your spirit in her than her mothers. As it were, I remember having a very similar conversation with you, in this very room, not twenty years ago. And if memory serves me correctly, you did not listen to my forbidding you to see Arlandria, and I assume that you forbidding Anita from seeing Legolas will be of little consequence either."

Elrond was right. Perhaps it was just written in his family's story to seek out forbidden love. Whether Ani understood or even forgave him for what he was trying to do, Elladan was going to circumvent his daughter's destructive behavior before it would do any more damage.

"Perhaps we should see what the young prince has to say in his defense then."

**Points of Authority- Linkin Park**


	21. Best of You

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 21: Best of You

Legolas knew what happened the moment he was summoned to Elrond's study by a shaken page girl. In his heart he felt the instant sensation of heavy dread that comes when one instinctually knows they are in trouble. The walk from his guest quarters along the familiar halls was the longest of his life. He knew he was in trouble and there was nothing to be done for it. What excuse could he give for his behavior? None, there was no excuse to give a trusted friend for conducting a secret relationship under their roof.

As he neared Elrond's study, he could hear shouting and raised voices. One voice was unmistakably Ani's, and if Ani was in a shouting match with anyone, it was going to be her father. In a flash, the purple haired girl fled from the room; tears were streaming down her face and she was trying without much success to control body wracking sobs. Legolas' first thought was to go after her, to hold and console her in his arms until the tears stopped flowing. But to leave the patriarchs of the house waiting would only worsen his fate. So against his every desire, he watched as Ani ran down the down crying, completely unaware of his presence.

Setting his jaw tight, the prince entered Elrond's study without bothering to announce his presence; seeing no reason to stand on ceremony at this point. Seeing the state that the three other occupants of the room were in, it seemed that Anita had already done what she as best at….pushing her father to the brink of his sanity. Elladan looked frazzled and irritable to say the least, and Lord Elrond looked as though his patience was rapidly dwindling.

"My lord Elladan." Turning when he was addressed, Anita's father couldn't hide the expression of sheer disappointment mixed with unbridled fury that was written all over his face. There was a heavy moment of silence as Elladan stared back at the elf he would have called friend not an hour ago. There was no attempt at the stoic Elvish façade that this family was so well known for, every ounce of emotion fighting for dominance was clear for everyone in the room to see on his features.

"I loved and trusted you as family, as I would my own brother. This household welcomed you open armed as a guest. How could you turn your back and betray us like this?"

"It is not what you think…" But Elladan cut Legolas off before he could mount a defense for himself.

"What will Thranduil say when word reaches his ears of this, if rumors have not carried it thusfar already."

Legolas bristled at the mention of his father, who had been a constant burden on his mind. Try as he might he couldn't keep the bitter rueful tone out of his voice when he responded." My father takes particular enjoyment in showcasing my errors and faults at his leisure. I do believe he will be rather pleased to hear of yet another tool for use to belittle me."

"Can you not understand why?" It was Elrond's voice from the corner that now drew the prince's attention. " You are his only heir to his throne, his very legacy. He will trust the wellbeing of his whole realm and its people to your care one day. Incidents such as these, the scandals, can do naught but damage his trust in you. What would have happened if my granddaughter had borne you a child? Would you keep her a mistress, hide her and the child away somewhere in an attempt to cover up your sins?"

"Anita would be given the right to choose her fate…"

Again Elladan cut off Legolas before he could finish even a single sentence. "Anita is a child, she does not know what it is she wants. When you were assigned as her guide the hope had been that you would encourage her to learn about our world and accept our ways, and instead you have only encouraged the behaviors of her past life."

"Ani is not as much of a child as you think she is. You treat her as though she is barely an elfling when in truth she could not be further from that."

"Her actions are that of a child!"

"Ani acts like a child because you treat her like a child." Finally able to get a word in edgewise, Legolas didn't stop to give Elladan the opportunity to cut him off again. " If you would but see who she really is instead of forcing conformity upon her. Do you really believe that molding her into something that she is not is truly what would be best for her?"

"Take care of your tone boy, I know what is best for my own daughter."

"Do you? Can you really say that you know what is best for someone you do not understand?" He was walking a dangerous line here, and Legolas knew it. It was a gamble, and chances were he was just going to anger the older elf further. " Do you know your daughter's favorite color?"

"I…"

"Violet." Legolas answered his own question before Elladan or anyone else in the room could scramble for an answer. "Did you know she is a master horse handler? Or that mice terrify her, even though she will not admit it to anyone? Did you know that there is so much sun where Ani grew up that cloudy days maker her sad? No Elladan you do not, because you chose not to ask, you chose not to know these things about your own child whom you claim to know what is best for her."

Legolas was right in assuming that his need to prove a point about Elladan's parenting would only make him more upset. As he spoke a dark look crept over the older elf's face, his fury rapidly starting to boil over.

"When I want advice on how to raise my child, Legolas, you can rest assured that the _last_ person I inquire about the matter is the Elf that turned my daughter into his own personal whore!"

"I am in love with Anita!" The confession shocked even Legolas as it tore it's way from his lips in response to Elladan's accusation. The spectating pairs of eyes in the room slowly turned towards the other elf to see what his answer would be. Elladan looked as though he was caught between having a heart attack and a stroke simultaneously as every emotion feasible crossed his features. The room had fallen deathly silent as the tension following Legolas' admittance to having fallen in love with the girl settled into the dead space between them. He hadn't meant to blurt it out, and honestly it was a realization he had arrived mere seconds before it had flown from his mouth.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Elladan finally regained some control of his temperament. His face fell into a natural expression of neutrality that came easily to their kind.

"I think perhaps your time here in Rivendell has reached its end. Your father must be missing your terribly and I should think you are scarcely less eager to see him as well. I can see no reason why you would not be ready to depart back home any later than tomorrow."

The message came through loud and clear despite the heavy layer of politeness that was slathered on top: Get out. What could Legolas do? In his heart he knew there was nothing to be done. He had finally admitted in front of Ani's family, and even to himself, that he had fallen in love with the purple haired girl. But what Elladan said was true, he was a guest in this house and it would seem his welcome had run out.

"Indeed." It was the only reply he could muster. When he and Ani had engaged in their secret relationship, Legolas had imagined a hundred different ways that it could have ended badly; never though would he have pictured an ending where he fell in love with Anita and her family's choice was to separate them and ignore the scandal as a whole. But that was exactly the way that fate had decided it should end, and there was nothing in the Prince's power that he could use to combat it.

Legolas bowed very stiffly out of respect to the three men in the room before he turned to leave, having been clearly dismissed. He knew that he ought to prepare himself to leave the next morning, he knew that he should have stayed away from Ani to make a clean break in their relationship. But his feet steered him down the familiar hallways; not to his own quarters where he had stayed these past few months, but to a different part of the house altogether. He didn't need to consciously think about where he was going, he could have found his way there in his sleep if necessary. The prince didn't even bother to knock before flinging the door to Ani's bedroom open.

Anita spun to face him, running her hands over her cheeks to try and hide the obvious fact that she had been crying. But the puffy red eyes and tear stains were too marked to be missed. Shutting the door tightly behind him, Legolas slid the wooden lock into place ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted. If Elladan knew that Legolas was in Ani's bedchamber he would lose his mind with anger, Legolas was sure of that; but the thought of leaving without spending one last night with her was one that the elf couldn't bear.

Struggling to compose herself still, Anita threw herself into Legolas' arms which he gladly enveloped around her in a tight embrace. He held for a moment, letting her head rest on his shoulder until her sniffles were under control. When her thin frame stopped shaking and her quiet sobs faded away, Legolas gently titled her head back until their eyes met by placing a single finger under chin. She had never looked so vulnerable, with her big brown eyes rimmed in red and her bottom lip still quivering in the slightest. A single tear drop still lay stationary on her pale cheekbone, which Legolas wiped away using his thumb before he leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on her lips.

Anita didn't hesitate before she eagerly tried to deepen to the kiss, which caused Legolas to pull away slightly, leaving Ani feeling very confused. Legolas didn't know how to explain it to her, but he didn't want to _fuck_ her tonight. He didn't want their last night together to be just another romp between the sheets that would fade into the memory of all their other escapades. Somewhere between her independent attitude and childlike sense of humor, Legolas had fallen in love with this wild and untamable woman, and he wanted her to know that.

Again he placed his soft lips against hers, kissing her gently and slowly just he had in the rain earlier that same day. The elf could still sense her confusion as she returned his kiss. Easily he picked her up by cupping her bottom and walked her over to the bed, never breaking the tender kiss they shared. Laying her down gently, Legolas slowly removed the articles of clothing that separated their bodies; not in the fast maniacal way they usually removed their clothing, but slowly and methodically, placing kisses along her skin as he exposed it.

Anita was completely caught of guard by the elf's sensual actions, this was such a far cry from their typical quickie. She sighed every time he placed a butterfly light kiss on her flesh, committing her every curve to his memory. Once they were both stark naked, Legolas slowly slid himself between her thighs, earning him a long drawn out moan from the woman beneath him. His thrusts were slow but powerful as he continued to pepper her exposed skin with kisses.

Ani understood as her flesh joined with Legolas', that this wasn't meant to be like any of the harsh animalistic fuck sessions they had before. There was no driving primitive need for release, there was only the desire to feel the body of one's lover held close. This sensuous and passionate coupling, she realized, was what people were talking about when they referred to making love.

As the sounds of the young couples love making filled the house, Elladan stood docile watching out the window of his father's study, trying without much success to reconcile within his own mind what had happened. Despite his efforts, despite his paternal instinct to keep his young safe, it seemed his own daughter had fallen into the same trap he had years ago.

"How did this happen _adar_?"

"They are still very young my son, " Elrond responded to his son's cryptic query. " This is not love, this is but an infatuation. To separate them is best, when next they meet they will feel differently."

Elladan considered his father's words carefully before he responded. " Even so, after what has happened here today it would require a miracle or a disaster for me to risk reuniting them. Ever. "

**End Part 1**

**Best of You- Foo Fighters**


	22. Blurry

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Part 2**

Chapter 22: Blurry

The forest was quiet. Too quiet. Eerily quiet. There were no birds singing, there wasn't even the sound of little rodent feet running across the carpet of leaves and pine needles. The only sounds were ones that couldn't be silenced; the rushing waters of the river, and the whistling wind as it twisted its way through the branches and pulled her jet black hair out behind her like a cape. The silence was creeping her out, but Glorfindel had told her to stay put…so put is where she stayed.

Her vantage point from where she perched on a topmost branch of an oak tree offered her a full view of the valley below. But she wasn't sightseeing, she was here looking for something very specific. Rather, some_one _ very specific. She had never heard the name before, but when Gandalf had ridden into Rivendell looking a little worse for wear and in a state of panic, Glorfindel immediately set out to look for this Frodo Baggins with her in tow. But he had left her at the land's boundary, ordering her to stand as look out and to watch for his return; and so she had remained for several hours, crouched and balancing precariously on a branch.

A shrill scream like nails on a chalk board drew her attention in the direction of the river, her people's west most boundary. Standing up on the branch, positioning herself as though it were a tightrope, her sharp brown eyes scanned the landscape for the origin of the offending sound which had made her hair stand on end. For how excellent her Elven eyesight was though, she couldn't locate anything that could produce such an awful sound. Biting her bottom lip, she had to fight every urge to sate her curiosity and find out where that horrifying noise had come from.

Again she heard the shriek, and flinched as the sound hurt her acute hearing. The scream was followed a loud thunderous crash of mass amounts of water surging through a small area. And then silence again. Now she was really curious.

Her ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of a birdsong….no ,not a birdsong. A whistle, made to sound like the song of a bird. A nightingale… the sound used by Rivendell's guard to signal distress. Without hesitation, she stepped off the branch and gracefully plunged some eighty feet to the soft forest floor below, where she easily landed on the balls of her feet without making a sound. Swiftly and noiselessly she moved in the direction the whistle had come from, ever aware of her surroundings. Breaking through the tree line to the river bank, she caught sight of Glorfindel; holding the crumpled body of what appeared to be a child. But as she grew closer to him, she could see it was not a child at all, it was just a very small man...with very large feet.

"Anita, make haste back to Rivendell. Let Lord Elrond know that I have found the Hobbit and he is in dire need of milord's healing skills. I fear that my hard riding has only further done damage, and I will move far more carefully through the ravine to try and slow the poison."

Ani stared at the small man lying limp in Glorfindel's arms. His eyes were glowing blue, he was foaming at the mouth, and there was something black and rancid oozing from a wound on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Anita!"

"Right." Ani spun on her heels and dashed back into the protective line of the forest. Scrambling up the nearest tree, she began to make her way across the landscape using the paths woven throughout the tree tops, like a bird flitting from branch to branch. These same paths would have been hidden from her seven years ago when she first ventured beyond the protective walls of Rivendell. But in that time she had become very accustomed to the world around her, and now she knew all the hidden trails of the forest like the back of her hand. She raced through the tree tops, her soft hide boots combined with her new agility made for a quick run back home. Ani had learned that it was far faster and safer to travel in the shadows of the trees than along the ridding paths below, which is how she made it back to Rivendell in an hour, much faster than Glorfindel would even on horseback.

One final graceful leap propelled her over the over walls of the town, and she hit the ground on the other side at a run. She ran past the merchants and the blacksmith, nearly running over the local seamstress as she tore through the streets back to her own house. Anita only slowed her pace when she came to a skidding halt inside of her grandfather's study, where Elrond and Gandalf were whispering in hushed tones with their heads close together bent over a scroll.

"Glo found him." Both men were on their feet at the same time.

"Where?"

"They had just crossed the Ford of Bruinen into our lands. He _really_ didn't look good, I mean he looked like death." A grim look passed over both the men's' faces as she spoke.

"It is worse than I feared then." Gandalf looked like he was going to be sick. They didn't give her time to elaborate or respond, they both wordlessly brushed past her and left the room, leaving her standing there alone.

"You're welcome." She miffed under her breath before exiting the room. Ani didn't know what was so special about the small man she had seen that had everyone in such a tizzy. Honestly she had never seen Gandalf look so flustered in all the years she had known the wizard as when he had shown up to Rivendell looking for Frodo and not finding him here. With a shrug she turned and headed towards the kitchens. With Glorfindel's slow progression towards town, she had nothing to do but wait until he got back… might as well grab a snack while she was waiting.

Lazily she wandered through the halls of her home, not in any real rush to get where she was going. As much as she had hated this place when she and her twin had first shown up here, it had grown on her, and over time it truly had become her home. As time wore on here, life back in Tucson became more of a dream than any actual part of her life. Hard as it has been on her to adjust to life here, the tables had turned and now she found it imposing to consider life anywhere else. Running her fingers along the cool stone wall of the hallway, her head was bent as her mind wandered and she thought about the oddity of how life had changed so much on her.

"Anita!" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name being called, but groaned when she saw it was none other than her own father who called to her. " I am glad to see that you have returned. Is Glorfindel with you?"

"No, he found the Hobbit and he is riding back with him."

Elladan simply nodded in response before handing his daughter a piece of folded up paper with a wax seal on the back. "This arrived for you while you were away."

Ani snatched the letter from her father's hand, recognizing the handwriting on the front instantly. Flipping over the parchment to undo the wax seal, she huffed to discover that it had already been tampered with.

"Will there ever be a time when I am the first to read a letter addressed to me?" The silent accusation in her tone was directed at the elf standing in front of her.

"Yes. When I feel that your behavior is no longer in danger of destroying this household's good name."

Ani rolled her eyes. "It was _years_ ago, you need let it go, seriously." Tucking the letter into the front pocket of her brown tunic, she abandoned her quest for a snack and instead retreated to her own private bedroom.

Once alone in her bedroom, she retrieved the letter from her pocket and sat down to read her little treasure from Mirkwood. She knew it was going to be the same old stuff; how the weather was, had the harvest been good that year, how many horses had been born in the stables that season…nothing that they really wanted to say to each other. They had both known they were in for a world of trouble after the scandal they had caused together, and having their parents read every single letter they wrote was just the tip of the iceberg. Ani knew that Elladan read every letter Legolas sent to her before she read it, and she knew that Thandruil read every letter she sent to Legolas before he got to read it.

After so much time had passed though, she figured someone would have eased up by now. It had been seven years since that summer the two had been discovered as lovers, but Elladan acted like it had been but yesterday that he dismissed Legolas from Rivendell in shame and had basically put her under house arrest. Since then Anita had been on her best behavior, trying without any success it seemed to regain a little bit of trust so that she could write a private letter, just _one _ where she could say what she really wanted to tell him.

_I miss you. I wish you were here. My life sucks without you. _ But none of that would ever find its way to paper. These letters were just a continuation of their original game…pretend to be just friends and act cordial; when in reality the last thoughts to drift across her mind at night were their kiss shared in the rain, or the night stargazing, or when they had jumped off a cliff hand in hand.

With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Ani folded up the letter when she had finished reading it and stood up to place it with the others. Opening the draw of her nightstand, she placed the folded paper in with all the rest of Legolas' letters to her. She had saved every single one, and after seven years the pile was becoming monstrous, but she couldn't bear to throw even one away. It was all she had left of him; letters and memories were the only thing she had to remember that whirlwind summer of passion they shared.

A knock at the door drew her attention away from her reverie. Double checking that her stash was safe, she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of her twin, looking like the pinnacle of Elvish nobility. Leila hadn't cut her hair in the years they had lived in Rivendell, and now it cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall.

"Aw, all dressed up and nowhere to go?" Ani never missed the opportunity to poke fun at her sister's formal Elvish attire. Her sister had been far too at home adapting to the long flowing gowns and robes their people traditionally wore, and sad to say it suited her very well.

"Did you hear?" Lei's voice was in a hushed but excited whisper, completely ignoring her twin's teasing remark.

"Did I hear what?"

"Riders have been dispatched to the other realms to summon ambassadors here, Elrond wants to have some kind of summit meeting."

"Ooookay….and this is exciting because….?"

"Ani," Leila crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave her twin a look like she couldn't believe the excitement level wasn't mutual. "A council between Elves, Dwarves, and Men hasn't happened in over a thousand years, so that means something really important is going to happen. "

"Oh how amazing. I don't know if I will be able to contain myself, the extreme thrill of such an event may kill me." Ani couldn't have made her voice any more monotone and bland if she had tried. Lei just rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcastic answer.

"Fine then smartmouth, be that way, " Spinning gracefully on her toes in a flurry of dress layers, the fair haired elleth began to walk away before she called over her shoulder, "I just thought you wanted to know that a messenger had departed for Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?!" But Lei had already disappeared around the corner. Somewhere in Ani's brain the puzzle pieces began to fit together. Turning back to the drawer where she kept her secret treasure trove of letters from the Elvan Prince, she shuffled around in the mass amount of paper seeking one in particular. Finally seeing it, she hastily reread the much older letter wherein Legolas told her about how in response to their little escapades while he had been in Rivendell, his father had cracked down on his free time.

_My father seems to have decided against my will that I have too much time to spare in which I may malign my lineage. I have been given a great deal of responsibility within the realm now, more attempts to prepare me for the burden of the crown I can only assume. I have been placed at the head of a small company whose sole charge is to guard a loathsome little creature named Gollum. In addition to this my father has given me the title of Chancellor, a task whose purpose is to deal with foreign affairs. In short, if my letters to you become few or far between it is with my deepest regret, however I do believe this was the goal of my father._

Ani clutched the letter tightly to her chest… foreign affairs, that's what he said his new title put him in charge of. If this summit meeting, council thing, was as important as Leila seemed to think ii was , then Thranduil would _have_ to send Legolas to deal with it right? Her chest tightened at the thought of seeing him again. After seven long years of dreams and memories fading into each other until the distinguishing lines blurred beyond recognition….there was a chance however small that he would return to her. Anita had never been much of a believer in the power of prayer, but that day she prayed with every desire in her heart that fate would see it fit to give them another chance.

**Blurry- Puddle of Mudd **


	23. Castle of Glass

**Author's Note in response to Jasmin: I'm not going to lie I wrestled with the seven year jump even as the writer, but after a lot of thought and weighing out the options it seemed better for my characters… let's face it; the natural maturity difference between 18 and 25 is monumental. Most of the answers to your questions are plot points in this part of the story because I found they were easier to work into the Lotr series than use up extra chapters just for exposition purposes. I will address one of your concerns specifically though: "**And at which point did Anita figure out that she actually loves Legolas?" ** She didn't, she never did. While as a reader you know that she reciprocates these feelings, she never came to that conclusion on her own before her and Legolas were forcibly split up. Legolas was the only one capable of admitting his feelings, and while Ani does feel something for him she never came to the conclusion of love. **

Chapter 23: Castle of Glass

Leila's short steps swiftly carried her across the flagstone pathway, through the courtyards and gardens, past the fountains and streams, towards Rivendell's front gate to greet the newcomers. Her dress swirled around her running legs like a cloud of color and fabric, giving the illusion that she was floating. Coming to a halt just within the city's limits, the fair blond elf was given only a moment to compose herself before the four figures the guard had told her were approaching entered the gate.

"Aragorn," A smile broke across her face as she recognized the familiar figure, no hint of being flustered on her serene features. "Welcome home. I see you have brought some friends with you."

The Ranger stepped forward and the two exchanged a friendly hug in greeting. "Lady Leila, may I introduce Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, three upstanding Hobbits from the Shire. Gentlemen, this is Lady Leila of the House of Elrond."

Lei smiled down at the three small men, " What an absolute pleasure to welcome you all here to Rivendell. You look like you are in need of some rest and nourishment, and you are welcome to plenty of both here. Please follow me."

"Beggin your pardon ma'am," The hobbit Aragorn had indicated as Samwise stopped Leila mid-turn as she went to lead them. " But if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see Frodo first."

Lei was touched at the level of caring shown by this little man. It broke her hear that after the three of them had traveled this far, she could only greet them with bad news about their friends condition. On the flip side of that coin, she supposed, considering how near death the Hobbit had been when he showed up in Rivendell…any news had to be better compared to death.

Aragorn could clearly see the hesitation in Leila when Sam asked about Frodo. "How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet," She replied quietly, sadness filling her eyes. "I wish I had better news to give you, Bilbo continues to ask me about Frodo's condition too, but so far there is no change. I have hope though, my grandfather is a very skilled healer, the best, Frodo is in very good hands."

"All the same…" The hobbit meekly said.

"Of course Master Gamgee, follow me." Adjusting the packs on their back, the three newcomers fell into step behind the tall elf, while Aragorn matched her stride to continue conversing. "Whole place has been in an uproar for the past few days, the guard has been doubled on patrol and there has been a constant stream of messengers coming and going ever since Gandalf returned. Grandfather isn't being overly generous with information, but you need to have eyes to know that something is going on. As it is I have been placed on hospitality detail and am in charge of greeting everyone that comes through those gates and trying to find a place for them to stay. "

"Seems you will be very busy the next few weeks."

"Well between that and trying to care for one unconscious hobbit, yeah I'm going to be busy." Entering the house, Aragorn came to halt letting Leila and the three hobbits continue on without him, he had other business to attend to. Noticing his departure from the group Leila called to him over her shoulder, " The men are in the study!"

Aragorn waved his thanks to the girl before starting in the direction of Elrond's study along the familiar paths of a place he considered home. Entering the hall where Elrond's study was located, Aragorn was surprised to see a familiar shape patiently waiting outside the room. Standing with her back resting against a pillar and her legs crossed in front of her, Anita was the very picture of boredom. A shiny glint caught his eye and the Ranger could see a tiny throwing dagger was expertly weaving its way between the girl's fingers, never cutting skin. Not turning her head to look at him, her arm suddenly swung in his direction, releasing the dagger which arched perfectly as it sliced through the air and bedded itself in the pillar not half a foot from his head.

"Your skills improve daily," Aragorn said as he retrieved the small knife from its mark in the pillar. His compliment drew a smile to her face as she turned to look at him. Walking the short distance to close the space between them he returned the blade to her possession. "Tell me why do you lurk outside of doorways? Isn't there a stable you could be burning down?"

"It didn't _burn down_," Ani replied to his teasing, "it was just some hay that caught fire. And it was an accident." She mumbled defensively. " Besides I'm waiting on Glorfindel…woulda swore he would be done by now."

Aragorn knew better. With all that had happened in the past few days, everything that had come to light, Glorfindel's time was going to be in very high demand. That was after all one of the joys of being in charge of the cities Guard, not to mention he had been alive and at Elrond's side when the Ring had been cut from Sauron's hand almost three thousand years ago. No, Glorfindel wouldn't be done with theses secretive meetings anytime soon, and Aragorn was a little surprised given the relationship between the girl and the elder that he hadn't told her as much.

The older man sighed. " I think perhaps you should find some other way to employ your time, young one. There is much to be discussed and I can assure you that not all of it will be discussed within the confines of today. Perhaps Leila would appreciate your help in finding rooms for the three Hobbits that accompanied me here."

"Good lord you brought more of them?" Ani didn't wait for his response before she pushed off the pillar she had been leaning against and uncrossed her legs to stand up. "I promised Bilbo I would help illustrate his book, guess now is as good a time as any to fulfill that promise. See ya 'round."

Sliding the throwing dagger into a sheath on her belt, Anita turned gracefully and receded down the hallway in ghostlike silence. Aragorn marveled at the change that had taken place in just a few years. All traces of her human form were gone, and both Anita and Leila could hardly be mistaken for anything _but _Elves. Shaking his head, the ranger turned his attention back to the task at hand and entered the study. When Leila had announced 'the men are in the study', Aragorn hadn't realized she mean _all_ the men of the household were in the study. Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel had their heads bent over an enormous map that covered the entire length of Elrond's desk and extended further past it, causing the edges to hang limply over the sides. Elladan and Elrohir were methodically skimming their way through a stack of ancient texts.

"You should allow that girl to patrol independently." Aragorn didn't bother to announce himself to greet the company as he entered, everyone was already focused on their work and there was no need to draw their attention for the sake of exchanging pleasantries. Instead he directed his statement at the golden haired ancient elf bent over the map.

"The decision to prevent Anita from taking on her own patrol was not made by me." Glorfindel only tore his eyes away from the map before him to cast a pointed glance over his shoulder at Elladan. Anita's father didn't even bother looking up from the book he was thumbing through to respond to Glorfindel's accusation.

"My daughter is neither old enough nor experienced enough to take on the responsibility of her own patrol."

" Anita never will be experienced enough if you continue to have me coddle her day and night. A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of an oak tree." As the tension between the two Elves grew, Aragorn realized he had hit upon a source of agitation, adding yet another subject to _that_ ever growing list. Ever since Ani had been placed in Glorfindel's charge and the Elf had taken over as her handler, these little altercations about how best to deal with the girl were fast becoming commonplace in the house. Elladan tossed the dusty old tome he had been looking through onto a side table before standing up and stalking over to the desk where the far older elf had turned his attention back to the map.

"A sapling cannot grow at all if it is dead," Elladan's harsh statement drew everyone's attention away from their work. "Need I remind you that the Nazgul tried to cross over our borders not but yesterday?"

"Tried and failed." Gandalf's calm insertion into the conversation did little to defuse Elladan's growing irritation.

"No disrespect to you Mithrandir, but that spell was not meant to stand against all of the agents of the Dark Lord. I'll not have my daughter marched out there like a sheep for slaughter to be picked off by some rabble of orcs."

"I am not asking you to sacrifice her, Elladan, I am asking that you have a little faith in her abilities."

"Gentlemen," Elrond's voice broke up the ensuing disagreement between his son and the guard captain. "If perhaps you do not mind I think we should get back to the task at hand." The elder elf gestured to the map laid out on the desk.

Glorfindel scoffed rudely, a tic he had picked up after several years of mentoring Anita. "There is naught to be done. There are no surviving decipherable texts about the lands of Mordor, therefore my lord unless _you_ plan to walk the Ring back to the fire of Mount Doom yourself there is little here to be done."

It dawned on Aragorn what the reason for this secret meeting was; they were trying to find a way to smuggle the Ring back into Mordor to be destroyed. It was a bold plan, and borderline insane. The ranger obviously wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Glorfindel is quite right indeed," Elrohir, always a man of few words and quiet observances, finally pulled himself away from his stack of books to add to the conversation. "First you have to convince one of the ambassadors you summon to council to accept the task of bearing the Ring to Mordor before we can discuss sneaking through that hideous wasteland."

"We have no choice, the Ring cannot stay in Rivendell." Elrond's commanding voice took control of the conversation. "We do not have the means to summon an army to defend this land against Sauron's hoardes, and we cannot live under the constant threat that Sauron will summon back his full strength and return to conquer the earth, the Ring must be destroyed and I will do all in my power to see that those summoned here understand that. I have had a difficult enough time trying to hide the fact that the Ring is here, I cannot conceal it forever."

"And if the girls do not suspect something is amiss already, they soon will." Aragorn was loathe to add to the mounting stress by the twins into the discussion, but for how hard Elladan tried to shield them from the worst parts of the world, they were going to have to consider how the Ring being in Rivendell effected them.

"Yes, well, since the subject has been brought up," Elladan cleared his throat awkwardly, "My father and I are in agreement that news of the Ring and Sauron would be best kept far away from my children's ears."

Glorfindel slowly drew his eyes upward from the map again to stare at Elladan, an obviously incredulous look written on his fair features. "Are you asking us to lie to your daughters?"

"No, certainly not." Elladan abandoned his spot by the table and moved toward the window, out of the path of Glorfindel's scrutinizing gaze and looked out at the rooftops dotting along the tree line. "My daughters will not understand. They struggled to adjust to life here, especially Anita, and I will not have the resurrection of some great evil disrupting that. Perhaps it would be best if the mention of Sauron, the Dark Lord, or the Ring of Power ever graced their ears… no need to lie about it if they do not know about it."

The room fell silent following Elladan's speech. Aragorn glanced around at the other faces, and he could see the same thought plaguing the forefront of his brain was reflected in those around him. If none of them were going to say anything, then the Ranger knew it was his duty to speak up.

"Do you really believe _he_ will not say anything about it to Anita?" By the way Elladan's face soured when Aragorn referenced the young prince, he could tell it was something the elf had given far too much thought.

"I sent a letter to Thandruil specifically requesting that he send someone other than his recreant hellion of a son."

Elrohir laughed at his twin brother, "Well brother I certainly do hope you worded it a little more gently…"

"Oh come off it!" Glorfindel pushed away from the table to challenge Elladan. " Thranduil does not much like being given orders, he would send Legolas here simply to spite your request. And the harder you try to push your daughter away from him the harder she will fight to have him. Why can you not leave well enough alone?"

"Do _not_ tell me how to raise my child!"

"I think we have done all we can for today," Gandalf again interjected to calm down a tense situation, the wise old wizard had a knack for it. Glorfindel and Elladan ripped their hateful glares away from each other to turn their attention to the man who warranted their mutual respect. "We shall discuss these matter again when we have gathered together all those who were summoned to decide the Ring's fate. Until that time, I am going to watch over Frodo."

The two elves did not return to their squabbles after the wizards departure, Gandalf having effectively deflating the blossoming argument between them. Glorfindel instead followed example and stalked out of the room only a few paces behind Gandalf's lead. The four males left in the room silently watched the departures, tension continuing to keep the air thick.

"They have become good friends over the past few years," Aragorn said quietly, "Glorfindel is doing what he believes is best for Anita."

"As am I." Elladan said, irritation fused into his voice. "For how much of a villain the captain of the guard paints me as, I am truly looking out for my daughter's safety. I am doing what I know will protect her. Anita may not understand that what I do, I do for her. To protect her from the Ring, from Sauron, and from her own foolish, impulsive, childish desires. Even if Thranduil should choose to send Legolas as ambassador in his stead, I will do _everything_ in my power to prevent the scandal that tarnished these halls seven years ago from ever happening again."

**Castle of Glass- Linkin Park**


	24. Somewhere Out There

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 24: Somewhere Out There

Legolas' eyes scanned the landscape from his regal perch atop his horse, searching for the telltale signs that they were nearing their destination. The thought of returning to Rivendell after a seven year absence made him tremble down to his very core. The elf knew in his heart that he should be focused on the council that would soon take place to decide the fate of the Ring, he knew that he should be preparing himself to represent his father and his people, to show himself worthy of his new title and responsibility. But he couldn't. There was only one thought that was consuming his every waking moment…

Anita.

Had his father not asked him to answer Lord Elrond's summons, Legolas would have volunteered. The prince had walked the paths of this world for almost 600 years, never giving a care or complaint of the passing time. However, the past few years had weighed on him heavily. With unsatisfactory letters that were being monitored as their only way to communicate, Legolas had been hoping for any reason to return to the elven outpost. Elladan had come down hard on the two of them after they were discovered, and the prince hadn't had a proper opportunity to tell Ani how he felt for her, an error he had no intention of repeating.

His father's complete emphatic warning was still ringing in his ears though, burning in fact. Legolas had never heard his father say so many words together in a single conversation, most disapproval was translated through harsh glares and disappointed sighs. Thranduil had made it painfully clear how he expected the young prince to conduct himself, spelling out every duty Legolas had to king and country before his own desires. Legolas knew he had to address the summoned council about the creature Gollum's escape before he could think about seeing Ani again, and he was determined to do his father proud and show that he was ready for such responsibilities as these. Despite the reality that he would soon be within reach of the girl plaguing his thoughts and memories, he had a duty to fulfill first.

Trying without success to yet again push her far from his mind, Legolas and his entourage of two Elven soldiers descended the paths into the valley of Imladris. The landscape remained unchanged , a few short years in Elven lands meant very little. Riding up the path through the front gates of the ancient Elvish outpost town, the prince could feel his heart hammering in chest so violently he was afraid it might burst free and make an escape.

Just within the gates stood a beautiful elleth, tall and slim with golden hair cascading over her shoulders with a twinkle of familiarity in her eyes. It took Legolas a second to realize that this young elf was none other than Leila.

"Why do you look surprised to see me?" Even Lei's voice had undergone a change from human to elvish, sounding sweet, even musical. As he smoothly swung his leg around, easily dismounting the horse, Legolas glanced around the courtyard in search of the darker twin, since wherever Leila was Anita was rarely far behind, and vice versa. Leila stepped forward as his feet barely touched the ground, bowing deeply out of respect for his position before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

"She isn't here." Legolas almost missed the breathy words that Leila whispered in his ear as she quickly hugged him. Lei hadn't missed his searching gaze, and it wasn't hard given the way he had exited years ago to figure out what it was he was looking for.

"You have changed much in a few years." Legolas returned the hug, and out of appreciation for the girl's subtly, didn't respond to her quiet words.

"Seven years can change many things…and then some things not at all." The prince wasn't given an opportunity to ask for a translation of the girl's cryptic statement before she had turned away from him and motioned for one of the stable hands to come and take his and his soldiers horses. "We received word just before you arrived that the emissary from Gondor has crossed the border into our lands, they will be here soon. I am to take you directly to see Elrond, I don't think he wants to waste any time, he seemed pretty eager to get this council meeting going."

Legolas and his entourage fell into step with the young elleth as she led them through Rivendell's twisting paths and up to the house. He had hundreds of questions that he so badly wanted to ask the girl; like whether or not Elladan was still viscously upset with him, or if Anita had spoken about him in their time apart. For all their exchanged letters in the past years, Ani had given no hint in her messages to him if she returned his feelings even in the least.

Stopping midway through a hall, Leila indicated that the three other elves were to continue on to the secretive meeting place where the rest of the gathered ambassadors were already waiting for their arrival. The girl could see in his eyes, like and old black and white film, the only thought bouncing around in there was her sister. But ever since rumors and whispers had begun swirling days ago that there was even a chance Thranduil would send his son to represent Mirkwood, it had made for a tense situation around the house. Lei didn't know just how deep the anger and resentment her father harbored ran about the events of Legolas and Anita's whirlwind summer romance, but the girl preferred to err on the side of caution and instead tread very carefully on the subject.

"Leila…" Legolas caught her attention again before the slim and graceful elf made her exit.

"Later," She quickly replied, cutting him off before he could voice his question. "There will be much to discuss _later._ I will be back when the council had finished to take you to your quarters, and we can speak then."

Catching her hint, the royal elf turned and continued his way to the hidden area beyond the halls of the house where the men were meeting. Leila turned and began to head back to the gates to meet the ambassador from Gondor, shaking her head the whole way. She knew her father had requested that Glorfindel keep Ani busy far, far away from the city today so as not to chance her being a distraction….but even without setting eyes on her, that girl would be all that occupied Legolas' thoughts today, of that Lei was sure.

Ani lay flat on her back, her black hair sprawled out on the dirt like a dark halo. The clouds overhead floated by lazily in big puffy fluffs, occasionally taking the shape of a familiar object; a rabbit or a flower. There was a sharp rock digging into the small of her back in a most uncomfortable way, but she wasn't focused on that. Her mind was drifting, making it impossible to focus on any one task, which explained how she had ended up in the dirt looking at the clouds in the first place. In Tucson, her Taekwondo Sahyun had a rule that when one was defeated in a sparring match, he would ask the simple question of 'how were you beaten?' and you had to lay there on the mat until a sufficient answer was provided. It was a rule that Glorfindel had somehow adopted to their training as well.

So there she lay in the dirt, defeated and with no good excuse why. Oh she had an excuse, but it wasn't one that Glo would like, and she knew it without a doubt. Normally she could provide a well thought out answer; she had left her side open to attack, she dropped her sword arm leaving her defenseless, there was always something. But today it was as simple as not paying attention. She was distracted and unable to focus. But Glorfindel wouldn't care about that. He wouldn't care that there was a chance that the man who had been occupying her thoughts for seven whole years could currently be in her home again, the man who made her heart beat at a supersonic pace, the man who made the good shivers slide up her spine. Nope, Glo wouldn't care. So she lay there watching a snail shaped cloud drift by and tried without much luck to think up a lie.

"Your heart is not in this today, your mind is many miles away from here." Ani didn't bother to deny Glorfindel's accusation, he was right after all. Sitting up with a sigh, she swiped away the pebbles and dirt that had indented her arms when she smacked the ground. Glorfindel stepped forward and offered her a hand, which she accepted, and heaved her up to her feet. Sheathing his sword across his back the older elf took a seat on one of the large boulders that dotted the side if the wide path which wound its way down the mountain's ridge, as Anita retrieved her dagger and short sword from their abandoned places in the dirt. The girl took her seat next to her mentor, popping her neck in the process…a habit that still made Glo cringe.

"What troubles you?"

"I just can't focus is all." She tried without much effort to brush away the faulty performance as if it were nothing. She wasn't going to live it down that easily, but it was worth a shot.

"Your inability to focus would not be related to a certain member of Mirkwood's royal family would it?" Anita felt the tips of her ears burn red in embarrassment. Glo made a clicking noise with his tongue as he noticed Ani's reaction to his question, receiving all the answer he needed when she blushed.

"It isn't like that… it's just…" The girl picked a small smooth rock up from the ground and intently focused on the mundane task of rolling it between her fingers, anything to prevent eye contact with her older mentor. "I haven't seen him in seven years, Glo, so it's not like there is anything between us. I just wish people would realize that I have my own life here now, instead of defining me by something that happened years ago."

"A handful of years mean nothing to those who have thousands to spare. And if it is any comfort to you, Legolas' punishment for his indiscretions was surely worse than yours."

Ani's heads snapped around to look at the older elf with disbelief written over every feature. "I was grounded for six months! And when I was done being grounded I had to do chores in the stables for six more months! Elladan still reads all my letters!"

"Which to you must seem cumbersome, but pales in comparison to what Legolas surely endured. You see, unlike yourself, Legolas is bound to the rules of our world, he knows no other life but to accept them. He put his very birthright as the next king of Mirkwood in jeopardy when the two of you caused your little scandal, and I am sure he has been slaving to re-earn his father's trust. His presence here as the emissary of Mirkwood is no doubt Thranduil's test to see if Legolas is ready to assume the responsibility of the throne. Legolas' one ambition while he temporarily remains in Rivendell will be to prove himself as trustworthy, honorable, and responsible. I understand that you had a very close friendship with him before, but please be aware that attitudes may have changed."

Anita stood up, suddenly to anxious and fidgety to sit a moment longer. She began to pace back and forth in the short distance in front of where Glorfindel remained seated on the boulder. "So basically you're saying I shouldn't be surprised if he avoids me like the plague? I really don't get what everyone's malfunction is. Legolas and I were friends that did a little more on the side, and apparently that's the greatest sin someone can commit here. I just want to see him to prove to everyone that it's _over_, maybe then you can all stop acting like I brought beer to and AA meeting."

Glorfindel's response was quiet, forcing Ani to strain to hear his voice over the sounds of the natural world around them. "Anita one merely needs to look in your eyes to know it is not over."

"Does that sum up how you got stuck with me an extra day? People think it isn't over?"

"What do you mean, child?"

"Today was supposed to be lessons with Elrond, and in the four years we have been following this contract he has never missed a day. It occurs to me that if Elrond was just going to be busy with this meeting thing he could have cancelled lessons today and that would have been the end of it. Instead I'm out here with you."

"Firstly, no one is 'stuck' with you. I offered to take you on as my student and that is a choice I have not regretted. And secondly, your father thought it would be best if perhaps you and a certain someone did not cross paths today."

"I knew it! I knew he still didn't trust me. You're wrong Glo, it _is_ over. Legolas and I had a fling a few years ago and it ended then. He moved on to become 'King of the Elves' and I joined the guard, I made a life here. End of story." Forcefully, the girl sheathed both the blades she had been gripping tightly as they spoke. She began stomping away from him, up the path that led across the mountain's rocky ridge. Ani didn't even bother to turn around when she called back to him. "We have a patrol to finish."

Glorfindel gave Ani a good head start before he stood up to follow her. The girl needed her space, and he wasn't going to infringe upon that need. He had tried to be gentle, tried to warn her as kindly as possible, but he had known she would take it hard that Legolas' behavior toward her would be different. As if the bricks were being laid right in front of his eyes, Glo had watched the girl's defensive walls go up as soon as the subject of the prince and their relationship had come up. He had seen it thousands of times with her in the years he had been mentoring her; She couldn't be hurt if she didn't care. But the elf knew, Ani did care. She could pretend that she had no feelings for the prince, she could deny it until she was blue the face. But Glorfindel had seen her reaction when word had reached them that Legolas would in fact be the one representing Mirkwood at the council.

"Oh Anita, I think it is you who is wrong. It is far from over."

**Somewhere Out There- Our Lady Peace**


	25. Leave the Memories Alone

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 25: Leave the Memories Alone

Anita stood in front of the mirror critically regarding the reflection she saw of a dark haired girl holding up a dress for consideration. God she hated the color blue. Something about it didn't work with her complexion, which was a real pain in the ass considering it was such a popular color amongst the residence of Rivendell. With a sigh she flung the dress onto her bed in a heap where it came to rest with the other discarded candidates.

"In all the years I've known you…" A voice from her doorway drew Ani's attention away from selecting a dress option, "I don't think I have ever seen you deliberate over your clothes so much."

Turning away from the mirror altogether and her disappointing search, the jet haired girl turned to face her twin. "Dinner tonight with all the ambassadors here is supposed to be a big thing. I have been asked by Elladan, Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, and…I'm assuming…. now you too, to be on my best behavior and play the part of a demure Elvish Lady."

"Ani on your best day of the year you couldn't be demure." A pencil sailed through the air from its place on the vanity in a wide arch which Leila easily dodged. Stepping over to the bed, Lei pushed over a small section of the rapidly growing pile of clothes to find a spot to sit on the unkept bed. "All this isn't really about any important dinner where we all need to put on a good show is it? I mean when you met the Marchwarden of Lothlorien you were still wearing your painting scrubs."

"What do you think is has to do with?"

"An incredibly gorgeous and totally available Elven prince who is being housed over in guest quarters?" Anita made an indignant face before stomping over and closing her bedroom door solidly before gesturing to her sister to keep her voice down.

"No, Lei, this doesn't have anything to do with a guy I had a sexual fling with seven years ago. This has to do with the fact that I am a contributing member if this household and I have a life here and I would like to move forward from this stupid scandal."

They stared at each other across the room with Ani's words hanging between them weighing down the silence for a good long moment before Leila spoke again. " You really believed it that time huh?"

"You know I_ really_ did." They shared a chuckle as Ani asserted herself on the bed next to her twin.

"So now that you've practiced what you are going to tell everyone else, are you going to tell the person who shared a womb with you for nine months for what is really going on?"

Ani let out a long slow breath, stalling for time before she answered her sister's question, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Lei I don't know right now. I would be lying if I said I didn't wish day and night that Legolas and I could pick back up where we left off, like nothing was different, but it's been seven years. I'm sick of people telling me that seven years is nothing, it _is _something…it's like two thousand days."

"Two thousand five hundred and fifty six, to be exact."

"Okay brainiac, my point is that it's a lot of time, and so many things can change… I've changed, so it isn't a huge leap to assume he's changed. Not to mention we both got in a shit-ton of trouble, something I doubt he wants to repeat especially now. "

"Anita…"

"Leila I can't." Ani abandoned her spot on the bed and returned to the vanity so as to avoid making eye contact with Leila's burning analytical gaze. "I can't put myself out there and risk hurting him and getting hurt worse than last time. Life just isn't the same. Right now it is just easier to distance myself and just suffer through this like I don't feel anything at all. All that our relationship can ever be now is trying to stay out of trouble and holding onto some really great memories we have with each other. So I am going to go down there and pretend that I don't care. It'll be easier that way."

Very calmly Leila stood up and smoothed out the fabric of her long dress, indicating to her darker twin that she was preparing to leave. "If that were really the case, if you really wanted to play this out like you don't have feelings for him, why are standing here picking out a dress?"

Ani shrugged, picking up her hair brush and focusing like to was the most interesting artifact in the history of the world. "Hope springs eternal."

The blonde girl nodded and headed for the door. Turning the handle, she paused momentarily to look back. "Wear the burgundy and gold one…it'll bring out your eyes."Anita gave a start before rigidly squaring her shoulders in adamant rebellion; which only lasted for a moment before the girl threw her hands in the air with a scoff and a roll of her eyes and began to search in the mountain of fabric for the burgundy dress.

"Hey Lei?" Ani's voice stopped the fair haired girl in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"…How does he look?"

Leila smiled at her sister's sheepish question. "Good, Ani, he looks really good." And with that she exited the room as swiftly and silently as she had entered.

Legolas paced uneasily in the small open space his quarters offered him, nervousness and anxiety controlling his actions. He had tried to sit down and write a letter to his father, telling of the events of the day and the result of the Council, but it had been to no avail. Despite the importance of conveying Lord Elrond's message, and informing his father of the monumental decision he had made in joining the fellowship; his quill had remained stationary, hovering above the pristine paper. After surrendering any hope of writing a letter, he had begun to pace, and now he was feeling awfully claustrophobic.

On impulse, the young elven prince threw open the door to his guest quarters and rapidly exited the stuffy prison. He meant to wander aimlessly through the halls, hoping that the meaningless task would calm his nerves and his thoughts. Legolas knew the halls so well, he hardly needed to think about where he was headed, his feet remembered the way. Only a few moments of walking though, and Legolas felt that the familiar paths were having the opposite effect on his temperament. It was not only that the very walls were decorated with the proud history of the Elvish people, or the beauty of the world he had volunteered his life to try and save; it was also the reality that somewhere in these halls was the woman he had sought for seven years.

The prince stopped mid-stride in the middle of a hallway as something caught his eye. Turning slowly to face the wall, he was surprised to see a work of art he had never seen in all his years visiting Rivendell. The painting covered the entire length of the hall, and when taken in full scope, revealed a mural. The subject of the painting was an apple orchard, starting in early spring when the buds were just beginning to show on the branches and the bitterness of morning frost still clung to everything, slowly the scene moved through summer and autumn, the colors and textures vibrant enough to fool the eye into realism. The painting faded into a deep winter night, the tree branches were bare and the world devoid of life except for the streaks of falling stars across the dark background. The changes were so subtle that unless taken in as a whole; one could walk from spring to winter without knowing it.

"It is truly a masterful piece of art is it not?" Legolas gave a start, not accustomed to being snuck up on. So enthralled in the painting , he had not heard Elladan join him in the hallway.

"Indeed, this must have taken a very skilled hand." There was a strained politeness between them, demanded by social protocol.

"Anita painted this. She captured the essence the land with remarkable craft."

Legolas swallowed thickly before addressing his fellow elf. "Pardon my frankness, but I do not believe your intention is to discuss the proficiency with which your daughter paints."

Clasping his hands behind his back causally, Elladan stepped forward to close the space between himself and the younger elf. "Quite right old friend. But it is about my daughter that I do want to discuss."

"Your sentiments have been made well known…repeatedly."

"Ahh yes, but now we have an example." Sweeping his hand grandly, the dark haired elf indicated the painstakingly detailed mural on the wall. "Anita has a place in this world, and has a happy life here now. I fear that your presence here with disturb that. I am asking you, friend to friend….keep your distance this time."

Legolas sighed heavily as he continued to stare at the artwork, and he weighed out the options of his response." If your true concern is her happiness, allow her the choices that would make her happy."

"I thought your sentiment might be such, although we both know her choices tend to lead her to trouble. If you will not heed my request as a friend, then hear my plea as a father ; protect her. There is a great evil at hand here, one that threatens the lives of all this world's inhabitants, and one that I have tried to keep away from my children. In two months' time, you take your leave on a journey to fight this evil, a journey that is not without peril. Would you draw her to you, only to leave her again, to stand at the gates of this city and await your return…which will never come? A bleak, and desolate homage to devotion, frozen forever in time. Would you leave her so broken, only after she has lifted herself up? Could you destroy her thus?"

Legolas still refused to look the older elf in the eye, even as he answered, "No."

"I did not think you could. If you care for her, as you stated upon you last departure from these lands, then I ask you again to keep your distance. Let her continue her life here, within the place she claims in our society, without the complications of your affection. Allow the memories you created those years ago, happy and carefree summers days, let them warm her heart after you have departed to fulfill your duty to king and country."

The young prince's eyes remained steadfastly focused on a random spot in the mural, anything to keep his attention fixed away from Elladan. He wouldn't let the fellow elf see that his words struck true, straight to his heart, and merely echoed the fears which had been growing since he volunteered for the quest. Elladan took Legolas' silence as an affirmation of what was asked, and after placing a consoling hand on the younger man's shoulder, he turned and walked away.

Legolas took a moment to compose himself, he did still need to make an appearance at the dinner tonight; a dinner that he knew without a doubt _she_ would be at. Every emotion that had flooded him upon entering this city, he pushed aside with all his fortitude. Taking a deep breath, the prince followed the path that Elladan had disappeared down, straight through the Receiving Hall, and into the Great Dining Hall. The room was already abuzz with many different conversations, taking place in groups segregated by race. While Elves and Men were putting forth minimal effort to comingle, the Dwarves had removed themselves to a far corner where they spoke in hushed tones, huddled against outsiders.

As he entered the Hall, it only took Arwen but a moment to see the strain on his face; a feeble attempt to cover his inner turmoil. Immediately leaving her conversation with Gandalf, Elrohir, and Aragorn, the elleth easily worked her way between the crowd of people waiting to be seated for dinner. Sliding up beside him effortlessly, she wrapped her arm through his in an intimately friendly gesture.

"What troubles you?"

"The events of today are weighing heavily on my heart." Giving his arm a comforting squeeze, Arwen accepted his excuse at face value. Arms still intertwined, she led the Elf prince through the crowd to join the conversation she had abandoned in order to retrieve him. Legolas wasn't in the mood for conversation, though he understood it to be a necessary evil to keep up appearances. Gandalf asked him about the orc attacks along his homelands borders, which Legolas answered mechanically without much thought. Independent of command, his eyes moved away from the group as they conversed around him, drawn to the doorway at the far side of the room… the doorway that led to the private quarters of the house's inhabitants. Even as his eyes rested on the large ornately carved archway, Leila bustled into the room in a flurry of pastel colors, gesturing behind her for someone to hurry up.

His breath hitched in his throat. He knew without a doubt who would be following behind the blond elf maiden. Not to be disappointed, Legolas felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as Anita entered into the dining area behind her twin. If he thought he possessed any ability to gird himself against the feelings he held for her, the prince understood only too soon as his eyes rested on her that he had none. Dressed in a high collared garment of crushed burgundy velvet with a golden bodice hugging her feminine curves, the Elf was taken in by her changed appearance. Ani stood a little taller, a little straighter backed, and there was grace in her movements that brought to mind flowing water. The purple that had adorned her hair years ago had long faded and disappeared, leaving cascading liquid onyx in its wake, to brush across her newly prominent cheekbones as she moved. Her brown eyes caught him staring, and he was drawn in by her gaze…by the familiarity of it. However much her outer appearance had changed to accommodate the look of a proper Elvish Lady, those brown eyes still held that feral indomitability that he had fallen in love with.

Holding her gaze, Legolas abandoned the group he conversed with and began making his way across the room to her, as she in turn wove her way between the people to meet him halfway. They halted when the distance between them was only a few feet, both too afraid to venture any closer. They both could feel the soft prickling sensation as one by one the other inhabitants of the room turned their curious eyes on them; waiting for some drama or scandal to ensue. But instead they stared at each other silently, drinking in the sight of the other, too apprehensive of their own actions to be the first to speak.

Anita licked her lips to fight off the dryness that had taken over her mouth, nervousness having commandeered her whole body in an iron grip. Wringing her hands, she licked her lips a second time and took a long deep slow breath to calm the butterflies before she spoke the first words they had uttered to each other in seven long years.

"Hey."

**Leave the Memories Alone- Fuel**


	26. If It Means A Lot To You

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

**Author's Note: Sorry my updates are taking so long, but I recently got engaged and I am going nuts trying to plan a wedding. I swear I I'll try to be more timely in my updates! **

Chapter 26: If It Means A Lot to You

The two Elves stared at each other, tension growing in the room around them. A connection invisible to the eye but tangible enough for all in the room to feel, crackled in the space between their bodies like a lightning bolt. Anita's one word greeting hung in the air, taunting them both now that the barrier of silence had been pushed and yet somehow not fully crossed. Their eyes stayed locked, each trying desperately to hide what they wanted to say. Legolas recovered himself first, breaking the eye contact and falling behind the mask of Elvish stoicism that served their people well in such times of awkward encounters.

"Lady Anita," Legolas gave a small bow, a proper greeting matched with her proper title. Without much success, Ani tried to hide the way she flinched when he called her by her full epithet. He never did that…it was too formal for two people that knew each other as well as they did, with such a carnal knowledge of the other. Even though she accepted that it was part of the whole charade they were both partaking in to protect themselves and the other's reputation...it still stung. Formal, detached politeness was the order the day, and Anita had observed the civility of Elves long enough to emulate the script with the best.

"Prince Legolas," She gave a small dip of her head in response to his bow, not low enough to be subjugated but enough to be appropriate, "Rivendell is blessed by your presence. I trust your trip was pleasant?"

The prince was only thrown for half a second by her newly found prose but recovered easily enough to respond without missing a beat, "Indeed the passes were still open to us, so we traveled without delays or complications."

"I am glad to hear it. How is your father?" Ani could feel something burning on the back of her neck that could only be someone's eye gaze. She didn't even have to turn around to know that the scalding glare was coming from her own father.

"He is getting along fine…he asks after you." Both Elves knew that was the nice way of saying that he talked about Ani behind her back incessantly.

"I'm sure he does. Please send him my regards and best wishes." The thin veil of civility that Anita was trying to upkeep was crumbling fast. She hated this. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her again, desperate to embrace him and tell him how miserable she had been while he was away. But she couldn't. Ani knew she never really should. Right now what she needed was an escape away from this awkward and forced conversation, even if only for a second to recompose herself. "Excuse me please, I do believe my sister is waiting for me. Hopefully we will have a chance to talk before you depart our lands again."

Anita didn't even wait for Legolas to respond, she spun on her heels and had to fight every impulse to run through the crowd of people to get away. Spotting Leila across the room engaging the Hobbits in conversation, she beelined it for her twin. Ani didn't have to ask to know that Lei had been listening into their conversation, their newly developed Elvish sense of hearing made eavesdropping a little too easy even in crowded rooms. Slipping between the groups of Elves and Men, she reached her twin just as dinner was announced and everyone began moving forward to find a seat at the banquet table.

"What was that?!" Leila hissed quietly as Ani came up beside her, determined to be seated next to her twin.

Anita responded to her sister's question, but did not look at her as she did so. Instead she glanced at her father, sending him a glowering look that would have melted steel. "That was me _behaving_."The last word was said through clenched teeth and was laced with a snarl. If Elladan realized the waves of loathing rolling off his daughter were meant for him, he paid no mind to it.

Tables had been set up in a long row to allow everyone to eat at essentially one table, though certain groups chose to remove themselves to the farthest end of the table away from mixed conversation. Seeing that the Dwarves had again segregated themselves from everyone else, Ani turned to her sister seeking an answer.

"Why do they hate us again?" Leila followed her sister's gaze down to the far end of the table to where the mountain miners sat together and just shrugged. Anita had ended up seated between her twin and Glorfindel and across from Aragorn, a set up that suited her just fine. Across from Glorfindel however sat the Prince of Mirkwood himself, which meant more awkward conversation. Next to Aragorn was a man whose name escaped Anita when she saw him, though she knew him to be the ambassador sent by Gondor. The four Hobbits sat on Lei's other side together with Gandalf at the head of the table along with the patriarchs of the family and Arwen.

Seeing the spread of varied foods before her, Ani soon realized how _not_ hungry she was. Obviously the household was putting on its best face since every dish the kitchen was capable of creating was laid out in front of them. Taking only a bean pasty and a serving of raw snap peas to at least keep up the appearance of an appetite, her lack of food didn't go unnoticed by anyone seated around her.

"Not hungry?" Aragorn asked, eyeing her small portion from across the table.

Anita snickered without mirth, "Haven't quite recovered my appetite after being knocked around the ridges by Glorfindel today."

"I took more than my fair share of knocks under his tutelage myself. You will be thankful for such a painfully learned lesson if you ever need to raise your sword to defend yourself." Legolas watched the exchange between Aragorn and Anita with thinly hidden curiosity. Leila noticed his slightly cocked eyebrow while he listened to the conversation.

"Anita joined the guard under Glorfindel's teaching." Legolas nodded his thanks to Leila as she filled in the sorely missed details for him.

"I had to…" Anita didn't look at the prince, focusing her eyes on the snap peas that remained unharmed on her plate, "While Leila was learning to be a healer from Elrond I had to find some way to occupy my time." _After you left_. She didn't have to speak the words for them to find a way to follow her sentence. Ani looked up in time to catch a pained look that crossed Legolas' face for the briefest second. The ambassador from Gondor, completely and utterly oblivious to what transpired between Ani and Legolas spoke up just then.

"I do think it is perfectly acceptable for the guard to offer a lady of the household a ceremonial position in the guard." His emphasis on the word 'ceremonial' escaped no one; and with little attempt at subtly, everyone within ear shot of his comment turned their eyes to Ani awaiting her response. She knew how most people expected her to react, to completely lose it and blow a gasket at his words. But Ani had been warned ahead of time, mostly by Gandalf, that the Men of the great western cities had a very different view on how ladies should conduct themselves. Seen not heard, meek and mild, meant for a life of domestication and child rearing. Anita knew better, and chose not to rise to the occasion. Biting down on the inside of her lip hard until a familiar coppery taster filled her mouth, she remained silent hoping the comment would pass by.

"Lady Anita's position on the Guard is far from ceremonial. She has proved herself capable and worthy of wielding a sword next to any soldier." Ani wasn't overly shocked that Glorfindel rose to her defense, she was his charge after all. Glo was never one for mass amounts of praise during her teaching, so it was encouraging to hear him compliment her in such a way in front of a hall full of people…though how much was for his own pride she didn't know.

"Lady Anita?" The ambassador from Gondor raised both his eyebrows in surprised and gestured at the twins. "So these are the fabled lost children of Elladan?"

"And you are?" Anita hadn't meant it to come out sounding hostile, but the word 'fabled' implied that her and Lei had been the subject of circulating rumors, and the thought that her personal life was yet again being industriously spread about for entertainment purposes irked her the wrong way.

"Boromir, Son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor." Ani checked out for a moment as she tried to recall the large map of Middle Earth that she had seen hanging in her grandfather's study. She vaguely remembered seeing a place called Gondor but couldn't remember a single detail about the place except it was a predominately human country.

"If I may ask…since word spread to us that Elladan had two grown daughters who had been lost to him until their adult years and only recently been returned to Rivendell, we were wondering where it is you have been hiding for so many years?"

"In caves," Anita's snappy remark flew from her mouth without missing a beat, thickly laced with sarcasm, " We hung from the ceiling like bats and caught bugs with our teeth for food. We were just waiting for the day when…OW!" She was stopped mid-sentence as she felt an ironclad set of fingers pinch the tender flesh of her upper thigh.

"What my sister means to say is…we weren't 'lost' per se we were just unaware of our paternal heritage." Leila sent a pointed glare at her twin who was rubbing the spot that was sure to be bruised the next day. "When we discovered who our father was we immediately came here to join our family."

"A decision I'm still rethinking," Anita mumbled her snarky comment to the rim of her cup for no one's particular benefit as she took a sip of her _Miruvor_, earning her another glare from her blonde sister.

Mercifully, Leila turned the conversation away from the twins' origin and onto the subject of Gondor, a topic that Boromir was more than happy to chatter on about with little encouragement. Anita couldn't have cared less about where the white stones that built his city were from, or the history of kings, or recent agricultural production. Mentally she checked out of the conversations going on around her, turning the many voices and tones into a constant drone that was pushed to the back of her focus. Every effort of control she had was placed on staring down her snap peas, and only at her snap peas.

It didn't do her any good. Even making the conscious effort not to look anywhere but her plate, her eyes kept getting away from her and looking the one place she was trying so hard _not_ to look. The first time her eyes slid past the edge of her plate and beyond the flatware, she caught herself. The next time she hadn't been so controlled; and before she was able to stop herself, Ani had stolen a glance at his handsome face. And then did it again….six or seven more times. Legolas being fully engaged with Glorfindel in a conversation about how best to defend their borders against the more consistent bands of orcs trying to invade, didn't notice her sneaking peeks through her waves of black hair until he chose to sneak a peek of his own. Glancing in Ani's direction, they both visibly flinched when they caught each other's eye across the table.

Anita turned her attention back to her plate with a heavy sigh, determined more than ever to keep her gaze locked on her veggies. Glorfindel had seen the strange encounter between the two, it had been hard to miss. They were both obviously exerting themselves trying so hard to put up a front of detached propriety, masking their real feelings behind pomp and circumstance. And anyone could see they were both failing miserably at it.

Placing a hand on the back of Anita's chair, Glo leaned over so his mouth hovered only millimeters from her ears, allowing his quietly murmured words to be heard above the rumble of conversation around them, without him being heard by anyone else nearby.

"It is not in your nature to hide yourself very well. I can see that you are struggling, and this meeting causes you pain. Excuse yourself, if you so desire, and I will defend you in front of your father. I can say that I pushed you too hard during training and that is why you are unwell." Anita nodded in response to her mentor's words and whispered a thank you before excusing herself from the table. For both Anita and Glorfindel, the intimacy of such close contact wasn't new or unusual to them, or anyone that had seen the close bond they had formed as teacher and student. But for a certain Elven Prince who was altogether very unfamiliar with the paradigm of their relationship, an overwhelming sense of jealousy and suspicion flooded him. Legolas knew that Anita was in no way _his_, he had no claim to her after all this time, but seeing another man be so close to her…jealous was an understatement.

Bidding his time until the meal wore down and one by one people began to excuse themselves for the evening, Legolas waited until he could snag a moment alone with other sister. He nearly scared the poor girl to death as she exited the dining hall when he suddenly grabbed her slim arm and offered to walk her to back to her room. Leila recovered herself quickly when she understood this was the prince's signal that he wanted to talk away from prying ears. The halls in the family's side of the house were as good a privacy as they would get.

"If my question is not too bold…when last I was here Glorfindel and Anita's regard for each other was very different. What has changed?"

"Oh _that?_" Leila's tone was half exasperated and half amused by the question. "No one knows what happened there. They just…"

Leila mad a flippant gesture in the air with her hand and shrugged, leaving Legolas with the uncontrollable urge to yell _THEY WHAT?! _But he doubted that would get him the answer he was seeking. Leaving Leila at the door to her bedroom, Legolas made a hasty escape before he turned and knocked on the door on the opposite wall of the hallway. If he saw Anita tonight he might do something they would both regret by dawn. Leila's response to his questions, as it was, had already left him feeling even more uneasy than before he had asked the question.

Last time he had left Rivendell, Anita and Glorfindel were far from being friends, but that had been seven years ago. Was it possible something else had happened in that time? Legolas shook his head violently as he walked back to his own room. There was no way, Glorfindel was so reserved and respectable, and Anita…well Anita was like her mother in so many ways wasn't she? And Legolas knew too well the story of Glorfindel and Arlandria.

Dread filled the pit of his stomach as slowly the prince came to accept that maybe too much had changed in seven years. Maybe for how much Ani had complained about the people here and how he was the only one who understood her, maybe he really had been replaced. His heart began to feel the slow poison of the dread as it became clear to him; the woman he had loved and longed after for seven years, could be in love with someone else.

**If It Means A Lot to You- A Day to Remember **


	27. Decode

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 27: Decode

Legolas had been practicing what he would say, practicing all morning despite that he knew all his rehearsed words would abandon him once he set eyes on her. Perhaps it was more to calm his nerves than to really know what he wanted to say. After seeing him so distressed after last night's dinner, Leila had been merciful enough to inform the prince where her sister's quiet place of solace was, so that they might have a private word away from public scrutiny. Actually the spot was rather ingenious, since very few Elves cared to venture here, which guaranteed the silence and solitude that Anita often sought out. Legolas himself, like most Elves, had little desire to surround himself with memorials of those who had passed beyond this life.

Anita, however, was the kind of person to spend her time in a graveyard.

Compared to human graveyards, though, Rivendell's was far less ominous. The incredibly low mortality rate meant that there were only a few far spread mausoleums and headstones. Just off the path which wound through the garden and passed the cemetery, there was a little stone bench. Meant as a place of quiet reflection and respect, the bench saw very little use until Anita's arrival in Rivendell… or so he had been told.

Just as Leila had said her twin would be, Ani was lounging on the bench, napping. Dressed in dark lambskin pants and a pea green shirt, Legolas would have been hard pressed to tell her apart from other Elves….except for the way she was sleeping. One leg hung over the side lazily, while the other leg was bent and propped up on the bench. Her right arm was thrown over her face, a failed attempt to block out the sunlight, and her left arm was holding an open book to her chest. Legolas had second thoughts when he saw her laying there, not wanting to disturb her. Elladan's warning about disrupting his daughter's life echoed in his brain as he considered walking away and not saying anything.

"Oh don't mind me." Ani hadn't even needed to open her eyes to know he was standing there, "I'm just soaking up some sunlight."

A small smile crossed his lips. "You always did have a love for the sun. I am surprised to see that you are not with Glorfindel training today…" He was trying his damnedest to be subtle about his question. After a seven year separation Legolas needed to test the waters before he assaulted her with a personal question about her relationship with the older elf.

Anita still didn't open her eyes to look at him as she languidly responded to his inquiry. "I don't train with Glo with every day. Part of the standing agreement is that, two days a week, I forego training with Glo and instead have lessons with Elrond. So Tuesdays and Thursdays I get stuck going to history and culture lessons."

Legolas still hadn't made any motion to draw closer to her on the bench, remaining at a semi-awkward distance for a conversation. "I was very surprised to hear that your father allowed you to join the Guard, even with Elrond's blessing for you to partake in such an activity."

"Well I needed something to occupy my time, Elrond needed leverage to get me to go to lessons in the first place and I'm sure Glorfindel is glad to have a break from me, even if it's only two days a week. It's a win- win for everyone."

Now they came to it, the perfect opportunity for him to say what he came here to say. Much as he had predicted in his walk to this spot, all the practicing he had done, all the carefully chosen words, abandoned him now that he needed them the most. The prince knew this girl well enough to know that being on her bad side was one place _no one_ wanted to be, and asking such a personal question was a sure fire way to land himself on her bad side if she took it wrong, " Yes, well, you and Glorfindel have grown…quite close, in the time since I have been away…"

There. The accusation hung in the air now, waiting for Ani's response. Time stood still for what felt like an eternity, but really could only have been the passing of mere seconds. Waiting for her response, to confirm or deny his heart's deepest fear, was worse than trying to ask it in the first place. Sliding the arm that covered her eyes up slightly, Ani opened one brown eye to study the other elf. A strange look overtook her face, an expression that Legolas wasn't fully familiar with.

"Legolas…are you…are you asking me if I'm fucking Glorfindel?"

The tips of his ears instantly started to burn pink with embarrassment. Sheepishly, the prince turned his gaze down to the toes of his boots; safe from Ani's scrutinizing gaze. "Actually Ani, I am trying very hard _not_ to ask you that."

The sound that tore from the girl's throat was a strange cross between a snort and a chuckle. "Ew dude, there is like a three THOUSAND year age difference between him and I!"

"True, but there is nearly six hundred between you and I."

"Well that's a fair point I guess." Fluidly, Anita adjusted her position on the bench; sitting up and placing both feet on the ground, she left room on the bench for him to come and join her. She sat so that her back faced the house and her eyes could look out over the small gathering of headstones. Patting the now empty spot on the stone bench, she invited him to come and join her. Delighted at the prospect of finally have a private moment for them to talk, Legolas did not hesitate to take up the open seat next to her.

"I'm not having sex with Glo," She finally admitted after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Legolas had to hold back the relieved sigh he had been holding in his chest. "We have a very nice _platonic_ relationship. He's almost like an older brother in a way."

"I think perhaps I was merely caught off guard at how much your relationship with him had changed in such a short time."

Anita screwed up her face as she thought, "Yeah I won't lie it was weird. One day he was his normal abrasive self, acting like Lei and I were the scourge of society, and then the next day he volunteered to take me on as his student."

"And Elladan agreed? Even with his all convictions on how proper ladies should conduct themselves?"

"He took a little convincing." That trademark impish smile that Legolas had grown to love so much graced her lips. It was that little hint of mischief that made him wonder just what 'convincing' had been done. They fell into a comfortable silence. The chance to final speak privately took the edge off the conversation knowing they didn't have anyone watching they needed to put a show on for. No one standing there to judge what they said or how they said it. It felt natural to them, to be open and carefree with the other. Neither one really knew the toll that the constant act of polite indifference had taken on their spirit until the act was dropped; freeing their soul from the burden of living a lie.

"So did your dad totally flip his shit when you got back to Mirkwood?" Alone back here near the graves, Anita knew she could be candid with Legolas, and he would answer her honestly.

The prince responded by nodding his head twice in an exaggerated way, his lips pulled tight. "It has been many lives of Men sine he had made me feel like such a child, and been punished thusly. There was not a single moment of my day when I had free time, he made doubly sure of that. No time to get myself into trouble, he assured me it was for the best. And your father?"

Anita gave a dramatic roll of her eyes, "I swear he had someone always following me and reporting back _everything_ that I did…once he let me start leaving the house again of course. And it took me a loooong time to earn that privilege back." They both chuckled at each other's severe punishment, what else was there to do at this point but laugh at what had happened? If they didn't laugh, that only left them to have to admit, in their own way, that their relationship had been very much worth the punishment they received. And that was a dangerous reality to accept.

Legolas instead tried to change the subject, "My father has been trying to force marriage upon me. He even went so far as to introduce me to some maidens he thought were more my 'taste', as he put it."

"And?" The question didn't come out sounding nearly as nonchalant as Ani wanted it to.

"I bore no interest in them. After all…they were not you." Legolas' words made a blush creep up the girl's cheeks and she bit her bottom lip to try and suppress the smile that broke free anyway. They stared at each other silently, letting Legolas' words fill the space between them.

A gentle wind rustled the colorful autumn leaves that had fallen to the ground, making them spin and dance across the hard packed dirt path. The breeze threaded its way through Anita's cascades of onyx hair, pulling a few tresses in its gentle grasp and blowing them into her face. She didn't have time to react herself before she felt strong masculine fingers pushing the hair back behind her ear where it belonged. It made shivers run down the length of her spine to have him touch her in such an intimate way. Pushing the hair back, he cupped her cheek for the briefest second, but it was all the encouragement Ani needed. She melted into his touch, closing her eyes as his hand caressed her skin; a little sigh escaping between her perfect pink lips.

Instinct took over both their bodies, easily shoving their flimsy restraint to the wayside. Legolas leaned forward as Ani turned her face upward to receive the kiss. They both stopped with their lips parted by the most miniscule void, so close to achieving what they both wanted so badly. The smallest movement would have closed the gap between them, would have ended the torment and misery they had endured during years apart. But neither one could be the one to close the distance, held aloft by the deeply ingrained understanding that they _couldn't_. It took all of his inner strength to pull away from her without feeling the touch of her lips to his.

When they finally broke away from the spell that had them transfixed on each other, when the control had been regained, they turned away from each other; fearing that the desire which had taken them a moment earlier would still be evident on their face.

"I miss the purple," Legolas broke the silence first, referring to the purple highlights that had been Ani's defining feature when she had come to live in Rivendell. His words caused the girl to heave a deep breath, weighted down by memory. The girl with the purple hair, she remembered herself being so different at that young age. Wild and excitable, she hadn't given half a damn about the rules or who she was hurting by breaking them. But she was so different now, so different from that girl with the purple hair; because now Anita had something- someone- to lose through her indiscretions.

"Me too," She replied after a pregnant moment of quiet contemplation. Standing up suddenly, the girl closed the book that had remained opened on her lap during her exchange with the prince. "I should go now, my grandfather will be expecting me and I have to come up with some good excuse why I didn't finish my reading homework."

It was then that Legolas noticed the cover on the book Anita had with her this whole time; _A Concise History of the First Age_. The elf had to hold back a laugh when he saw that; it was some small wonder that Ani had even cracked the cover, much less that she had actually been trying to read the dull text.

"Will I see you at dinner tonight?" Ani spoke as she walked around the bench to head back into the house.

"Of course," Legolas answered without hesitation. The girl gave a small smirk before her strides lengthened and she moved back up the path and around the house. "Ani?"

Legolas calling after her caused Anita to pause in her step before she disappeared from his sight.

"It was wonderful to speak with you again. I would very much cherish the opportunity to do it again soon." Anita's smirk turned into a full toothy grin before she nodded her head to answer him, and then she continued on to her lessons with Elrond.

Ani struggled the whole afternoon to pay attention to her grandfather's lesson. Try as she might, she just didn't have it in her to hear and care about the land of Beleriand, especially since it didn't even exist anymore. Her mind kept drifting back to Legolas. In a flash of weakness, Ani had almost given into the one thing she had been fighting so hard against. Wasn't it the thought of his kisses that had kept her going all these years though? That had made her really try to find her place in society? For the tough exterior that she put on for everyone else's benefit, she truly was weak when it came to the Prince of Mirkwood.

It was hard not to stare at him during dinner that evening. Anita had tried to position herself a few seats down from him so they didn't have to force polite conversation with fake smiles, trying to hide their moment of fragility behind social protocol. She ended up seated directly across from Boromir, who seemed perfectly content to ignore both her and Leila in favor of conversation with the men. That suited her just fine this evening.

The conversation had turned to whether land taxes were unnecessarily oppressive on farmers; a subject Ani couldn't have cared less about even if she had tried. She was more than happy to check out of the conversation and leave such a tiresome topic for the men to discuss. Heated discussions such as these, however, were Leila's forte; and Ani could see her twin out of the corner of her eye chomping at the bit to jump into the conversation. Leave it to Lei to have an interest in such a humdrum topic.

"The problem with such a taxation system," Boromir was droning on, "is that there is simply no way to know just how extensive the harm or good the tax can do to the common citizens."

"Other nations have had success setting up a type of parliament where the common man advised the king on such matters as taxation. In this sense, the everyday citizen is capable of making his complaints or successes known to those in charge." It wasn't what her sister said that caught Anita's attention, it was the deathly silence that followed Lei's statement. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. And Leila was getting some strange looks from the emissaries from Gondor.

"I forget," Boromir said, more to the man sitting next to him than to Leila, "Elves are so 'enlightened' they let the women get involved in affairs of state."

Lei bristled at his comment. "My sister and I have never been excluded from a conversation at this table."

"And when the subject is mending and cooking I am sure that is the case." Leila was struck dumbfounded by such a rude comment, her mouth hung slightly ajar in shock. She tried to speak up in her own defense, but only the tiniest squeak came out. Anita shot a glare down the table at her father, who had no doubt heard the comment since his attention was fixed on Boromir. When they locked eyes, Ani made her message came through loud and clear; _You do something or I will. _But she knew he wouldn't, it was rude to challenge a guest of the household in such a way, and publicly to boot….but it was ruder for a guest to insult family that way. In a flash, Anita's hand snapped forward and snatched her butter knife from the table. Spinning it in her hand to wield it like a dagger, Anita reached the short distance across the table and stabbed the knife into the wooden surface, burying it up to the handle. The knife had come to rest not half an inch from Boromir's hand as he had reached forward to grab his cup, Ani had moved so fast he had no chance to react. He froze, staring at the flatware that had nearly impaled his hand.

"I don't know about where you are from, but _here_ it is considered unforgivably rude to address a member of your host's family in such a manner. You are in _our_ house, and I do believe you owe my sister an apology." The expression on Anita's face said she wasn't kidding, and every single person seated at the table had their eyes locked onto the scene, watching and waiting to see what the man would do. It took him nearly a full minute to come back from the shock of being attacked by a lady of the household before he could address her.

Boromir laughed nervously, "Perhaps you are right. Lady Leila, please accept my sincerest apology, I meant no disrespect to you, I spoke before I thought better of my words." Leila quietly gave a gracious response about his forgiveness, still obviously mortified at how he had insulted her and how her twin had reacted.

"Anita…" Ani could hear the warning in her father's tone and knew beyond a doubt she would pay for her actions later. May as well go for broke.

"Excuse me," The dark haired girl rose form her chair, still staring down the ambassador from Gondor, "I seem to have lost my appetite."

She couldn't resist getting that last little jab in. With confidently squared shoulders, Anita strode out of the room without a backward glance, hyper aware that every eye in the room was watching her go. It had felt so good to break free from the constraints of proper Elvish behavior, even if only for a second. In that small span of time, acting so impulsively and brashly, she had really felt like that girl with the purple hair again.

**Decode- Paramore**


	28. Trying Not To Love You

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the character, places, names, or anything associated with the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings (books or movie, whatever). My characters are Anita, Leila, and Arlandria and that is all.

Chapter 28: Trying Not To Love You

Anita was well aware of the fact that she was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Her little stunt at the dinner table was a bad reflection on her family and Elvish society as a whole, and her father –or grandfather, depending on who got to her first- was sure to tell her that much. Wandering the gardens after excusing herself rudely from the table gave her plenty of time to think about her actions, and try to gauge the level of retribution bound to come her way. Except for the part where she would have to sit through a lecture and probably be grounded for a while, Ani didn't care. Yes being punished sucked, but there was an overwhelming sense of being liberated that had taken over her the second she had picked that knife up to threaten Boromir with it.

The elation that came with the sense of freedom, which usually followed after she had broken a societal tradition, had her riding high…if only temporarily. She would come crashing down from that sense of indomitability as soon as they found her. Anita wasn't _hiding_, but knowing that her father would want to talk to her as soon as everyone else had finished dinner, she was merely avoiding the places she normally frequented…like the house.

The sun had disappeared well behind the mountains, meaning at least a few hours had passed since dinner and her not-so-discretionary assault on the son of the Steward. Ani weighed out the odds that her father was still looking for her and whether or not she should remain in the safety of the garden or risk going back into the house. Vying in the face of acceptable public conduct had not only left her with a sense of the girl she used to be, liberated and free from social pressure, but it also left her feeling a bit ballsy too. Sneaking back into her own house was exactly the kind of thing that in her puckish state of mind she was itching to do.

Ani took the scenic route, using back hallways and stairwells that were the most indirect way to get back to her own private quarters. With no small amount luck, she was able to scuttle around any encounters with other members of the household before quietly tip toeing through her doorway. As silently as she could manage, Anita shut the door behind her and slid the lock into place. There was a tense moment while she held her breath, waiting to see if there came a knock or any indication that her presence was noticed. But there was nothing; no knock, no one calling her name, no wrath of her father. A short quick sigh escaped her lips as she understood that, at least for tonight, she had evaded being caught. Tomorrow she probably wouldn't be so lucky.

Walking over to her vanity, Ani picked up her brush and began her nightly routine of brushing out her long obsidian colored locks, as she always did before dressing for bed. Even before she had run the brush through her hair all the way one time, there was a strange sensation prickling the back of her neck. She couldn't hear him, and she couldn't see him; but his presence was something she felt with every nerve ending in her entire body.

"I am more of an Elf now than I was seven years ago, you cannot really hope to sneak up on me by hiding in the shadow of the curtains." Glancing through her vanity mirror at the reflection over her shoulder, Anita wasn't surprised to see Legolas materialize out of the shadows near her balcony window. There was no break in the rhythm of the brush running through her hair as they locked eyes through the polished metal. Seeing the prince here, having snuck into her bedroom through the window, sent a very familiar tremor through her body.

They continued to stare at each other, the heavy silence filled the void between them. Just like in the graveyard earlier that day, the words they wanted to say but couldn't taunted them mercilessly. Finally Anita set the brush down, sick of the silence and sick of the misery that silence entailed.

"I didn't wait around for seven years on the off chance you were coming back."

"I know." His voice was quiet, and he never took his eyes off her as he took a slow step forward. Turning around to face him head on instead of hiding behind the reflection, Anita stubbornly stepped in his direction.

"I have a life here. I kept my mouth shut, and played by the rules, tried my damnedest to keep everyone else around me happy. I don't _need_ you."

"I know." Legolas responded again in his quiet demure way, but there was an unmistakable strain in his voice as he tried to hold back. The prince took two more slow steps in her direction, shrinking the gap so that, with very little effort, they could have reached out and touched each other.

"But if I'm being honest, I was really miserable without you here."

Legolas took one final step towards her, his voice husky as he only managed to gasp out, "Anita…" before cupping her face in both his large hands and drawing her forward to crush his mouth against hers. The reservoir broke open with the touch of their lips, and seven years' worth of bottled up needs and desire came crashing out with no semblance of control. Anita reached up and threaded her fingers into his feather lite blonde hair, their mouths fighting for dominance. One of his hands worked its way down to the small of her back, pressing her smaller frame against him with immeasurable force. Already Ani could feel her lips swelling with the force of the kiss, and if Legolas continued to smash her body against his like this, she was sure there would be bruises there too.

Pushing her backwards, Anita's backside collided with the edge of her vanity. Untwisting one of her hands of his hair, the girl took a cue from Legolas' body language and reached behind her to swipe her few personal belongings from the top. In one swing of her arm, everything that had been on the table clattered to the floor in a symphony of unnatural noises; the only sounds to break up the silence in the room, other than the panting breaths the two elves took between all-consuming kisses. With the surface cleared, Legolas gripped Ani's hips in his hands and hoisted her up to sit on the desk, leveling out their hip lines. He didn't wait for any further encouragement before starting to slide her dress up her legs, and sidle his hands across her thighs.

Ani gasped at the feel of his skin on hers, though the sound was masked by the melding of their mouths. Their kiss never broke as Legolas hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them off with no resistance from her. He tossed the unwanted garment aside before undoing the front of his own trousers. Anita's skin was humming with the anticipation and the raw need of they were doing. Every wall she had built up, every reason she had come up with in the last seven years to not do this, crumbled the very second he had kissed her; and now there was nothing holding her back from the thing she wanted most. Him.

She felt his throbbing manhood press up against her heated center, and with no reservations about her actions, she opened herself up to him like a flower. Their continued kiss was doing a masterful job of covering up the unconscious sounds they made, as they simultaneously let out a moan of satisfaction as Legolas fully entered her. There was no need to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies… they remembered. It was forever burned into their memories; every curve, every feature, every expression was forever indented in their minds. He remembered that she loved to relinquish control to him, and she remembered how he reacted to the feel of her nails on his back. The pace of his thrusting was arduous and punishing, and everything they both desired.

Even with their kiss concealing the moans and gasps they made as they surrendered their bodies with abandon to passion, the rhythmic pounding of the wooden table against the wall would surely alert everyone to their activities. And neither one had a care to give. They continued to push each other toward release, lost in their ecstasy, unaware of anything but the sensations their coupling brought about. Anita could feel her release barreling down on her already, seven years' worth of libido screaming for fulfillment. Her fingers worked their way back into his hair, pulling him even closer to her as if she meant to devour him. Every muscle in her body tensed, thrumming with the expectancy of completion. Her lips broke away from his as she threw her head back and cried out, her voice filling the room around them as her body gave into the rolling orgasm that hit her. Legolas buried his face in her chest with a groan as a shudder rippled through his form, heralding his own peak.

Both Legolas and Anita remained stationary, panting as they reveled in the aftermath of their release. The wave of endorphins enveloped them in a state of bliss; pure unadulterated bliss. They needed mere moments to recover before their bodies signaled the readiness to continue their amorous activities. As the moon and stars wheeled their way overhead, successfully completing a full arch across the sky; the two elves remained locked in each other's arms making up for the past seven years. The whole night was spent making love, with only short rests between their couplings. By the time the sun had begun to peak itself over the mountain tops, a new day riding in on its coattails, the lovers had worn each other out fully and Anita had drifted off into a gentle sleep.

A chilled autumn breeze blew in through the window, rustling the heavy curtains and tickling across Ani's exposed naked flesh. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by sunlight filtering its way into the room between the moving curtains. A contented full-bodied sigh was paired with a stretch as the girl rolled over in bed, looking for Legolas. She didn't remember at what point they had finally made it to the bed during the night, but she did remember a night wrapped in these sheets with the Prince of Mirkwood. She groaned in disappointment when a quick search revealed that the other side of the bed was in fact empty. Sitting up slightly, Ani caught sight of the elf sitting at the foot of the bed, halfway dressed, and not looking nearly as pleased as she felt.

"We should not have done that." Legolas didn't even turn to look at her, his eyes locked steadfastly on his intertwined fingers.

Anita tousled her messy hair and chuckled at his guilty statement, "Which time?"

Legolas turned and gave her a look accented with a cocked eyebrow before he stood up and began looking for his shirt, the only part of his ensemble still missing. Anita would have helped him is she could but ,honestly, she couldn't remember where she had tossed it to after ripping it off his well-toned and muscled torso. Not to mention she was currently enjoying the view from bed as he walked around her bedroom shirtless. " Anita it was a mistake. We should not have been together in such a manner."

"Do you really believe that, or is that what _they _want you to believe?" Ani emphasized they word 'they' with a wide sweeping gesture at the rest of the house. Wrapping the sheets around her to cover up her nakedness, she placed her feet on the cold stone floor and stood up. "This society is controlled by rules and fear, and I am done letting them dictate my life to me. This wasn't a mistake for me, I knew what I was doing and I have zero regrets about last night. If you really believe that what happened last night was a mistake…then there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Having found and retrieved his shirt from the floor, Legolas sucked a puff of air between his teeth before responding. "This can only end with me hurting you, and that is the last thing in this world that I desire."

"I've been hurt, and I survived. That first day, after you left to go back to Mirkwood…it was the loneliest, most godforsaken day of my life. My entire family, this whole town was mad at me, and I had never felt more alone in my entire existence. I survived, and I can do it again. But the reality is that my best memories of this world all have you in them.I don't have to hide anything about myself when I'm with you. So yes I will survive without you, but I'd rather survive with you. I have a life here now, a place in this world that I worked very hard to earn; but I'll trade all that back if it means I can have you instead. To hell with what society thinks and to hell with making everyone else happy."

Legolas started to pull his arms through the sleeves of his tunic. "Ani I cannot ask that of you."

"You don't have to. I know what I want and I've made my choices accordingly… maybe it's time you do the same." A sly thought entered her mind, one sure to get his attention. Dropping the sheet that was wrapped around her body to reveal her full naked figure, she gave him an ultimatum. "Now I am going to take a bath, you can either join me or you can get the hell out. Choice is yours."

With that she sauntered off in the direction of the bathroom, fully aware that his eyes trailed her every movement. Legolas stood there like a scarecrow, his tunic only partially pulled on when he had frozen to watch her little display. He had watched her walk across the room until she had disappeared through the doorway to the adjoined bathroom. The prince swallowed thickly as his eyes alternated between looking at the bedroom door and his determination to take the high road and turn from his sins, and the doorway which the object of his affection had just gone through. His brain screamed at him to focus on his duty now that he had gotten his desires out of his system, but like most of his battles with Anita; this was one he would lose. Legolas allowed the tunic to slide back off his shoulders and into a pile on the stone floor, he would have no use of it today. As much as he wanted to argue, to take the road of righteousness and follow the rules that had been ingrained in him from the day of his birth; he had to agree with Ani as he followed her into the bathroom. To hell with making everyone else happy.

**Trying Not to Love You- Nickleback **


End file.
